Fate: High School
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: War happened because of various reasons. Some are greed; some are honor; some are justice. So what would happen when a war occurred because...someone is a troll and has too much times at his hand?
1. Preparing For War

**Preparing For War**

 **Kuoh, Japan**

A young boy named Issei Hyoudou is currently walking through a park. After his old friend Irina Shidou moved to England, he find himself alone without friend. He decided to take a walk through a park, hoping to find something that can ease his mind.

Issei then feel a shadow blocking the sunlight from reaching him. When Issei raises his head, he see a huge old man with spiky grey hair and a beard, wearing a black cape that covered a black tuxedo. The old man also has a gold cane. What catch the boy's attention though is the old man's eyes; they're deep crimson like blood.

"Hey, boy. Is there something wrong? You look down." Ask the old man.

The old man waits for Issei to answer his question but it never come. He then snaps his left hand.

"You mother must had told you to not talk to stranger, am I right?" Said the old man. Issei nods in response.

"Well, while that's good, it also makes it harder for me... I know! I'll be your friend, boy!"

"W...what?" Ask Issei surprised.

"I'll be your friend. That way we can talk to each other."

"I don't want to be your friend! You're too old to be one!"

"Hey, watch your tongue, boy! I bet your mother also told you to respect elders!"

Issei stops talking and remembers what his mother told him. She told him to respect elders.

"I am sorry about that. But I really don't want to be your friend, sir." Said Issei.

"I see. In that case I'll be your acquaintance." Replied the old man.

"Acquaintance?"

"It's a person that you know but not close enough to be friend. Like a postman for example."

"I see. So, what do you want, sir?"

"First of, mind telling me why you look so down?"

"Well, my friend had moved away from his home. He's the only person I consider my friend. So with him gone, I am all alone now."

"Ah, unable to play with your best friend. That obviously can make anyone sad. Anyway, why you friend moved away."

"His...father has a job in England, so he had no choice."

The old man rubs his chin as he hears Issei's story.

"What do you guys usually do?" Ask the old man.

"We used to play 'Hero'." Said Issei with cheerful tone as he remembers the old days.

"Hero, eh? What an interesting game." The old man let out a few laugh.

"Don't laugh, old man! Being hero is cool! Someday, I will become one. Then I will ask Irina to be a hero too."

"Then tell me this, boy. What do you see in hero that makes you interested in them?"

"Because they saved people! There's nothing better than saving other!"

"If they saved people, does that mean that there's people who hurt others?"

"Yes, they're called villain. The hero beats the villain so that people can be happy."

"Except one."

"Huh?"

"If hero supposed to make others happy by saving them, then why he beats the villain which will obviously make him sad? Villain is a person too, you know."

Issei stops talking for a while as he realizes the logic.

"But the hero has no choice. He must beats the villain otherwise the villain will hurt others."

"That...is what makes them hero."

"Eh?"

"They sacrificed the happiness of the villain for the happiness of many people. Bonus the fact that the villain's happiness comes from hurting others."

The old man then gives Issei a serious look.

"This is real world, boy. You can't save everyone. Even in fiction people tend to die. Same thing also happened in here. There are many things you need to learn to become a hero."

Issei seems to take the words seriously as he puts his right hand on his chin and thinks about it. The old man smiles as he takes out a card.

"That's a good talk we had, boy. Think this as a gift." Said the old man as he gives Issei the card.

"What is this?" Ask Issei as he looks at the card.

At the card, there's a picture of a knight in armor with what appears to be a long red hair at the helmet and both of his hand are holding a sword that pointed upward. Beneath the knight is a word "Saber".

"This, boy, is a card of Saber-class, fighters whose skills with swords were so great that they rivaled even the gods."

"Wow, that's awesome! Why are you giving this to me?"

"I told you, a gift. Also, I think Saber-class fits you really well. Think Saber as your inspiration. I don't mean you must be able to wield a sword with skills that rivaled gods. Sabers gained those skills through training from hell. If you can pass the test, the result should can help you in becoming hero."

"I see. That makes so many senses. Thank you, sir!"

"Don't mention it... Oh, almost forgot!" The old man then search for his suit and takes out a book. "Here's another one."

"What kind of book is this?"

"You will find out about it when you read it at home."

Issei looks at his gifts with a happy face. He bows to the old man, saying thank you once more, and proceed to go back to his home.

The old man turns around and walks through the park. He has a smile at his face as he saw his plan is working. He then looks at the cops who are arresting another old man. He knew what that perverted old man wanted to do and had called the cops. Sure, he can do it himself, but he's not in the mood for that.

* * *

 **Sicily, Italy**

A young girl named Asia Argento is currently walking around a church. She's going to be in the island for a while to heal the people there. However, there are some preparation need to be done. So for the first few days, Asia is allowed to walk around the church.

Asia stops her walk when she see an old man sitting at a bench. His face shows a little sadness. She decide to approach the old man to find out what happened to him.

"Excuse me, sir. But, is there something wrong?" Ask Asia.

"Hmm?" The old man looks at Asia for a bit. "Yes, I am supposed to talk with a friend here, but she can't come. So I feel a little lonely."

"I see." Asia thinks about it for a while until she says what's in her mind. "How about if you talk with me? I know I am not your friend, but I suppose I can help you dealing with your loneliness."

"I guess that's a good idea." The old man puts his right hand at his chin, thinking about what kind of talk they should have. He looks at Asia's clothes before he gets an idea. "You're a nun, right little girl?"

"Not really. I am a nun-in-training to be exact."

"Not so different then. Say, what's your opinion about hurting people?"

Asia us surprised by the question. Nevertheless, she says her opinion.

"It's not something people should do to each other. God ordered humans to love each other, not hurt."

"So does that means doctors are bad?"

"Eh? Why is that?"

"You know that doctor sometimes use syringe to a patient, right? It hurts the patient and by your logic the doctor is bad. Same thing with surgery."

Asia thinks about it for few minutes before saying her reply.

"No, they can't be called bad. While what they did indeed hurt others, but at the end their action saved them. Hurting someone a little bit I guess can be accepted, provided the reason is noble."

"You can say the same thing to soldiers. While they hurt other people – their enemy – they do it to protect the civilians...most of the time anyway." Added the old man. "There are many things you still need to learn about the world."

The old man then look at his wrist, probably a watch. He stands up from the bench and looks to Asia.

"Well, it might be only a while but it was fun to have a talk with you, little nun-in-training." Said the old man with a smile.

"T-Thank you for the compliment." Replied Asia.

The old man then take out a card. He then also takes a book out and slip the card into the book. He then gives it to Asia.

"Take this, little girl. Consider this as a thank you gift for speaking with me." Said the old man with a warm face.

At first, Asia wants to refuses the book because she doesn't feel to deserve it. However, the old man shows a face that makes it _really hard_ to do. She decides to accept it.

"Thank you again, sir." Said Asia as she grabs the book.

The old man shows a face that says "You're welcome" and goes away from the bench. Only few more people need to be visited and his plan will come to fruition.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Inside a bedroom, a little girl with grey eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair is sitting while reading a children book. Suddenly, she feels there's something in front of her...or rather, someone. When she looks away from her book, she sees the old man.

"Who are you?" Ask the little girl.

"No one. I am just a visitor of this place." Replied the old man.

"No one should be here."

"Well, I am here. Anyway, can you please just listen to my story?"

The little girl tilts her head in confusion. But she decides to just do it.

"Alright. What is it?"

"First, about the Holy Sword Project you're partaking in. You do realize that something is wrong with it?"

"I am. But I am just a child and not that popular with other kids, so no one would listen to me."

"There's nothing you can do with that. Tell me, what do you think about assassin?"

"Assassin? By history, assassins were people that were members of an organization with the same name. Personally, they're just cowards who kill people for less important things like money."

"Believe it or not, there's a way for an assassin to be more than a coward."

"Really? Mind telling me how, sir?"

"Because no one respects life more than someone who has to take it away. When they do the killing, they would never enjoy it but at least make it as painless as possible. That's the way."

While the little girl shows no emotion, it's clear that the words put her into a deep thinking. The old man takes a card and gives it to the girl.

"Think this as the reminder." Said the old man.

The girl looks closely at the card. On the card is a picture of a man wearing a skull mask, a pair of long gloves, nothing at the chest area, and a black trousers surrounded by clothes. He wields a pair of black, big knifes and there's a word "Assassin" beneath him.

When the girl looks at the old man, she sees that he has gone. Suddenly, someone enters the room. It's a boy with same hair and eyes as hers. It's his twin brother.

"Is there something, brother Isaiah?" Ask the girl.

"Yeah. The bishops are calling us. There's something we must do." Replied Isaiah.

The girl looks at the card, puts it at her pocket, and then exits her room.

* * *

 **Somewhere far, far away...**

 **Emiya Residence**

The old man looks at the residence with a smile. He has just finished the first step. Now, it is time for the next one.

He looks at the yard as the Masters and Servants are talking, playing, or working together. It's a perfect kind of live.

Sadly, it's too boring for him.

So, he decided to spices things up.

This is going to be so much fun.

* * *

 **And the prologue is complete.**

 **So, this is the current situation of the DxD verse:**

 **Issei Hyoudou (Master)/? (Saber-class Servant)**

 **Asia Argento (Master)/? (?-class Servant)**

 **? (Master)/? (Assassin-class Servant)**

 **Now, can you please give me a suggestion for the Servants that will appear at this story as Servant for the DxD Masters? For Issei, my highest choice is either Mordred or Souji Okita. Still, gives me your suggestion**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	2. Catalyst For War

**Catalyst For War**

 **Unknown Location**

At first, it feels heavy to do it. However, Shirou forces himself to open both of his eyes. When he finally did, the first thing he sees is the night sky. Shirou then sit up and see that he's lying at a street. He tries to stand up but suddenly loose balance and holds himself at a wall.

"Trace on."

Shirou traced a katana. This katana is only a normal sword except for the fact that the blade part is more solid than the normal one. There's a reason for that; Shirou uses it as a walking cane.

"Note to self; next time try to learn how to trace a cane."

Shirou walks through the street for few minutes. Suddenly, he can sense someone is behind him. When he turns around, he see Saber is holding herself with a shinai while her head is looking down.

"Saber, are you alright?" Ask Shirou as he approaches Saber.

"Shirou?" Saber lifts her head and see Shirou. "Yeah, I am alright. A little bit dizzy though."

"I see. Well Saber, how about if we look around this place?"

"I agree with the idea."

Both Shirou and Saber then go together to somewhere. They haven't thinking through about their destination.

* * *

 **Few minutes later...**

Now fully gaining their composure, both Master and Servant can now walk without support. Shirou and Saber find themselves arriving at a park.

"Ouch..."

Hearing that, Shirou and Saber look around the park. He then decides to look up and behold, at a tree's branch are Rin and Archer.

"Rin! Archer! Are both of you OK?" Ask Shirou.

"Do you even need to ask that to me? As for her, guess it yourself." Said Archer as he uses his thumb to points at Rin, who seems to has swirls at her eyes.

Archer grabs Rin and then jump off the branch, having a smooth landing. He then put Rin down and approaches Shirou.

"Do you have any idea what is happening here?" Ask Archer.

"Not really. Saber, do you have one?" Ask Shirou to Saber who's approaching the group.

"No. I do remember I was eating when we suddenly arrived here." Replied Saber.

"Whew, it's nice to see some familiar faces."

Shirou, Rin, Saber, and Archer turn their heads to the source of the voice. They see Lancer, Bazett – both who have their clothes damaged – and Caren.

"You three also here?!" Exclaim Shirou.

"Yeah. Is that something you hate?" Ask Caren.

"No, it's just that...let's just say things are quite weird. Anyway, why both Lancer and Bazett's clothes are damaged?" Ask Shirou.

"Well, when we woke up, we found ourselves surrounded by angry dogs." Explain Bazett. "You know Lancer, I am surprised you were defeated by them even though you can killed 'Culann's savage dog'."

"The savage dog was as strong as ten men, but it was only one. This time I faced a HORDE!" Retort Lancer.

Shirou laughs at Lancer's usual luck. All of them then suddenly hear a bell's ring. When they look at the source, they see Rider is pedaling a bike with Sakura at the back.

"Hello, everyone!" Said Rider as she stops her bike. Both her and Sakura disembark from it and walk to the group.

"So another Master and Servant, huh?" Comment Archer as he sighs.

"So how are both of you?" Ask Saber.

"Except the fact that we suddenly found ourselves at a street, we're fine." Replied Sakura.

"Hmm...Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider. We only need three more types and it will be complete." Said Rin who has been recovering.

Suddenly, the ground is shaking at something is landing few feet away from the group. The ground where it lands cracked. As the dust settled, Berserker can be seen as he's carrying Illya at his left shoulder.

"Great job, Berserker!" Said Illya.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Said (I guess?) Berserker in response.

Berserker drops Illya. She then goes to the group with Berserker following behind.

"Onii-chan, both me and Berserker have arrived!" Declare Illya as she approaches Shirou.

"Don't forget us!"

Everyone turn their heads and see Kuzuki, Caster, and Assassin.

"Eh, how Assassin can be here?" Ask Shirou.

"Beats me. None of us can figured it out." Replied Assassin.

"Well, since everyone is here, what next?" Ask Shirou.

Everyone then try to think about what they should do. Suddenly, they feel someone is approaching them. When they look at the person, they see a young man. He has an unruly grey hair and red eyes, like Illya. He wears a white shirt underneath a black waist coat, black trousers, and black shoes.

"It seems that I managed to find all of you." Said the young man. "Will you please follow me?"

"And why should we?" Ask Archer.

"Because I believe both her and I can explain what happen here."

The Masters and Servants look at each other for a moment until all of them agree. They'll take any lead that they can find about this entire situation.

* * *

 **Church**

As the young man leads the group of Masters and Servants, all of them arrived in front of a church. Suddenly, they hear someone is speaking.

It's the voice of the last person they hope they would meet.

"Hahaha, so it looks like that lad had found you mongrels!"

Everyone look at the top of the church and see the person they hate most for a good reason.

"Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes." Said Shirou with a mix of anger and annoyance.

Gilgamesh jumps from the rooftop and lands right in front of the group.

"Well, because the King and his subjects have arrived, I am pretty sure some explanation should be on its way." Said Gilgamesh with his usual arrogant voice to the young man.

The young man says nothing in response. Instead, he goes to the church's doors and opens them. He walks inside the building, followed by the Masters and Servants.

When all of them inside, they can see that the church interior resembles the ones at Fuyuki. When they look at the alter, they see a woman. She is closing her eyes and appears to be praying. She sets her blonde hair with braid style. She wears a purple clothes underneath her armors. Her armors covered her arms, foot, abdomen and the surrounding areas, and forehead. She also wears a purple mantle with a cross on it. Near her is a combination of spear and flag.

Sensing that the group has arrived, the woman opens her eyes, revealing the purple eyes. She stands up and approaches the group.

"Good job finding them, Sieg." Said the woman to the young man. "Anyway, where are my manners? I am Ruler and it's nice to meet all of you."

Many Masters and all Servants eyes – except Gilgamesh – become wide when they hear it.

"Eer, Ruler?" Said Shirou confused.

"Sorry, I forgot one of the Masters doesn't know much about Ruler-class. Ruler is a non-standard Servant class brought forth for the purpose of presiding over Holy Grail Wars. However, in this case I am summoned due to the...weird situation." Explain Ruler.

"What weird situation?" Ask Rin.

Suddenly, all Masters can feel a large amount of powers surge into them. They lost their balances for few moments before they regain it.

"As you can see, or rather feel, the mana in the air is very abundant. The amount is too much for this kind of era." Said Ruler.

"This amount of mana can only exist during the Age of Gods, so I am sure you mongrels can figured out in what kind of era we are." Said Gilgamesh.

"Wait, the Age of Gods ended five hundred years before the 5th Century. So how is this possible?" Ask Bazett.

"Simple; we're at another world. The one where the Age of Gods hasn't ended." Said Ruler as she drops the bomb.

"WHAT?!" Shout all Masters.

"Another world?! How is that possible?!" Exclaim Shirou.

"By using Kaleidoscope." Said Ruler.

As soon as Ruler said that, all Servants except Gilgamesh say something.

"Damn you, Zelretch!" "▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Said all Servants, including Berserker, which surprised their Masters.

"What did all of you talking about, this Zelretch?" Ask Sakura.

"There's actually an unofficial to all Servants." Said Rider.

"If something _very_ strange happens to you, blame Zelretch. That's the rule." Add Caster.

"How did that rule exist?" Ask Shirou as he sweat drop.

"Because of the experiences of other Servants. That old troll summoned them and then sent them to do crazy tasks." Replied Archer.

"I see. Hey, how is it possible that you were summoned when I remember that the Grail was destroyed?" Ask Shirou to Ruler.

"You see, the Servant Summoning System and the Holy Grail are actually two different sets. You can summon Servant without a Holy Grail War if you know what you must do, which is something Zelretch knows how to do." Explain Ruler.

"Anyway, this is what I had managed to know; it appears that Zelretch sent us here for entertainment." Add Ruler which causes all Servants to roll their eyes.

"Of course that's the reason." Said Saber. "So what kind of entertainment?"

"I can't say for sure. It appears that he created a battle, but not to death. At the same time, this is a war and people can die... It's complicated! I have the pieces but I don't know how to put them up!" Said Ruler as she grabs her head.

"So, what now?" Ask Shirou.

"Huh. Let's put the troll's reason aside and focused on the obvious." Ruler closed her eyes. Suddenly, there are two floating, holographic boards. One is red while other is blue.

"Wow. What is this?" Ask Rin.

"This is an ability that Zelretch taught to me, though I can only use it for a certain amount of time. That boards have time limit and once it run out, I can't use the ability anymore."

"I never see an ability like this." Said Caster.

"He said he found it at another world, not that I am going to argue with. Anyway, take a look at the blue board."

The Masters and Servants look at the blue board. On it are seven cards, each have a name; Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, and Assassin. All seven of them are glowing.

"Then at the red board."

When they see the red board, they see that the condition is similar with the blue board. Only that in this board, the only cards that glow are the Assassin and the Berserker card.

"Why some of the cards don't glow?" Ask Bazett.

"That's because five Servants haven't been summoned yet. I know it because I can only sense two Servants outside the church." Answer Ruler.

"What does it all means?" Ask Caren.

"That means unlike in the other wars, this war is a team battle. Luckily, Zelrecth make sure that killing is only an option instead of necessary. I conclude that he trained some people in this world to be a master, though there are still many things hidden if I am correct. Because all cards at the blue boards are glowing, then your designation is blue team while those that are native of this world is red team."

"Red versus blue, huh?" Comment Archer with a smile.

"So we must fight this war, huh? And just when I thought we can have a quite live." Said Shirou as his head is down.

"Yes, you must. Zelrecth left a note saying that 'if you want to return to your world, you must fight the war I created'." Said Ruler.

Everyone look at each other for few minutes before sighing, except Gilgamesh who is sitting as he enjoys his precious wine.

"Now, because it's almost midnight, all of you better have some sleep. This is the addresses for your living places." Said Ruler as she gives a paper for Shirou, Rin, Bazett, Sakura, Kuzuki, Illya, and Caren.

"Thanks. Anyway, I want to ask this from the very beginning, but refrain myself. What is...Sieg doing here?" Ask Rin.

"I am summoned to help Ruler in her every day life, considering how bad she is at some subjects." Explain Sieg.

"Hey, I am not!" Retort Ruler.

"Then what's the total amount of two oranges, five strawberries, and six eggs?"

Hearing that question, Ruler suddenly freeze. She then falls on her knees with gloom over her head. Everyone sweat drops as they find out that Ruler is unable to solve a simple math question, except Gilgamesh who is laughing.

"A...Anyway, we should go to our living places." Said Shirou, tries to get away from the situation.

The others agree.

* * *

 **Emiya Residence**

Much to Shirou's surprise, his living place is actually an exact replica of his own house. He got calls from other Masters and Servants that said that their living places are the exact replica of their own homes.

Shirou is sitting in front of a table with his hand supporting his head at the dining room. In front of him is Saber who is drinking a green tea.

"Hey, Saber."

"What is it, Shirou?"

"What do you think about this...entire event?"

"Remembering who created it, I can only hope that the situation won't become worse."

Saber then continue to drinks her tea.

* * *

 **And this chapter is done.**

 **So here is the current situation:**

 **Nasuverse Team (Blue Team):**

 **\- Shirou Emiya (Master)/Artoria Pendragon (Saber-class Servant)**

 **\- Rin Tohsaka (Master)/EMIYA (Archer-class Servant)**

 **\- Bazett Fraga McRemitz (Master)/Cú Chulainn (Lancer-class Servant)**

 **\- Sakura Matou (Master)/Medusa (Rider-class Servant)**

 **\- Illyasviel von Einzbern (Master)/Heracles (Berserker-class Servant)**

 **\- Souichirou Kuzuki (Master/Medea (Master) (Caster-class Servant)/Kojirou Sasaki (Assassin-class Servant)**

 **\- Caren Ortensia (Master)/ Gilgamesh (Archer-class Servant) (Both are not official members)**

 **Note: The members are based on** _ **fate/Stay Night**_ **and** _ **Fate/Hollow Ataraxia**_ **. I did some modification though.**

 **...**

 **High School DxD Team (Red Team):**

 **\- Issei Hyoudou (Master)/? (Saber-class Servant)**

 **\- Asia Argento (Master)? (?-class Servant)**

 **\- ?/? (Berserker-class Servant)**

 **\- ?/? (Assassin-class Servant)**

 **ATTENTION! The next chapter is when Issei summoned his Servant, so this is your last chance to give me your suggestion!**

 **More information about "Zelrecth's Holy Grail War" will be revealed in the latter chapters.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	3. Are You My Master?

**Are You My Master?**

 **Answers to a review:**

 **Gashadokuro Amanojaku:** This is Zelretch we're talking about. He cares about them because if they're dead, his amusement will decrease. About Gilgamesh, I have plan for him. Caren is there to keep him in line.

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residence**

 _KRRIIIING... KRIIIINNG..._

Still lying, Issei puts his hand at the alarm clock and turn it off. He slowly sitting up at the bed, stretches himself, and then walk away from the bed. Issei exits his room and goes to the bathroom.

After taking a bath and dress himself, Issei checks his bag for the last time. As he does it, he see two things that he got from the old many years ago; a book, which is about magecraft, and a card. Issei picks the card and looks at it.

Ever since he got it, he tried to become like the knight on the card. Well, not in wearing an armor and wielding a sword, but in term of helping as many people as possible. Looks like that old man was right, this card is surely can encouraged people to do something, such as helping people in his case.

Issei puts his Saber card at his pocket before going downstairs. There, Issei sees both of his parents are sitting while eating their breakfast. Issei goes to one of the chair and sits there.

"Good morning, Mom, Dad." Said Issei as he grabs a toast.

"Good morning for you too, dear." Replied his mother while his father is smiling as he drinks his coffee and reading a newspaper.

Issei then eats his breakfast before going to his school, Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

Issei is currently walking around the school without any kind of intention in his mind. It's currently a break time. Usually he would spend his time eating at cafeteria, but he doesn't feel hungry at the moment.

"Hey, Issei!"

When Issei heard that, he looks at the one who called him. It's his friend that's a member of the Student Council, Genshirou Saji.

"Ahh, Saji. Is there something happened?" Ask Issei as Saji comes closer to him.

"Yeah, remember the air conditioner at the council room?" Ask Saji back.

"Huh. I told you that the fix is only good for a week at most, which is why you must called an official serviceman."

"Well..."

"Forget it. I'll just check it again."

"Thanks a lot, Issei."

* * *

 **Student Council Room**

Issei is using a small step ladders to see the problem that the AC has. Few feet from him, watching him, are Saji and the Student Council President, Sona Shitori.

"Say, Hyoudou, you seem to be happy to accept a request of help. This is one of them. Can you tell me why?" Ask Sona.

"When I was a child, I wanted to be a hero. After meeting a wise man and growing up, I kinda modified the plan; I'll have a normal live, but I will help as many people as I can." Answer Issei.

"That's a good ambition, Issei." Said Saji.

"Many thanks, Saji."

Issei looks at the AC furthermore.

"Ah, I remember! I have something to take care of. Saji, come with me!" Said Sona.

"Of course, President."

Both Sona and Saji exit the room. Seeing that they're gone, Issei puts his right hand at the AC and use one of his skills; Structural Analysis. Just like what the name said, Issei uses this skill to analyze the structure of an object. However, according to the book Issei expertise with this is quite low. At the best he can only use it to see if there's something wrong with an object, where the damage is, and the possible way to fix it. Though the last one came from learning about the object.

"I see. So that's the problem. This is going to take a while." Said Issei as he steps down from the ladders and approaches a toolbox.

* * *

Outside, Sona and Saji are standing with the Vice President, Tsubaki Shinra. The three of them are there for something.

"So, can you detect it?" Ask Sona.

"Yes, President. There's a sign of a usage of magical energy." Replied Tsubaki.

"That makes it the third and final confirmation I need. Hyoudou does indeed can use magic."

"You know, of all thing I expect of Issei, being a magician is not one of them." Comment Saji. "So how we will proceed, President?"

"For now, nothing. Hyoudou currently only used magic several times and none of them gave anyone in the school negative effect. If I am correct, he used it to make some of his tasks easier. I just hope he didn't used it to cheat on test." Explain Sona.

* * *

 **Few hours later...**

 **Street of Kuoh**

After the school is over, Issei walks to his home at evening. He stops at an overpass and looks at the street.

"I never thought I am saying this, but I am bored. I really want some...action in my life." Mutters Issei.

"Excuse me. You're Issei Hyoudou from Kuoh Academy, aren't you?"

Issei looks away from the street and diverts it to the speaker. He sees a girl wearing a uniform of another school.

"I am. Is there something you want, lady?" Ask Issei.

"Well, my name is Yuuma and I was wondering if you're seeing anyone right now?" Ask the girl with embarrassed tone.

"Not really. Why?"

"I was hoping that we could go on a date." Said Yuuma with excited tone.

Issei's brain literally stop doing anything the second he hears that. He looks at the girl and remembers that he never seen her before. Though he could turn out to be actually did and just didn't realize it, like that day when a stranger gave him bread for helping him some time ago.

Still, even if he never seen her, can he even say no? There's nothing wrong with accepting her request. Besides, if it makes her happy, then it's good for him.

"Sure, why not? Is Sunday at the shopping district any good for you?" Replied Issei with a smile.

"Yes, I'll see you there!" Shout Yuuma happily before running off.

"Well, I guess I will finally have a not-so-boring life." Comment Issei with a smile.

* * *

 **Sunday**

 **Park, Kuoh**

All in all the date was going rather well; it had started off a bit weird with some cosplayer giving him a flyer which he then placed with his Saber card. But after that, everything seemed to be going great, in fact Issei couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun.

"Hey Issei, can you do me a favor?" Ask Yuuma as both of them stop near a fountain.

"Sure. What is it?" Ask Issei though he feels that something is about to go wrong.

"Can you please die for me?" Said Yuuma with a smile that shouldn't be there.

Issei's eyes widened and he immediately dodged to the side as his instincts scream at him to move. When he looks at the place where he previously stand, he see a light spear embedded on the ground.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Exclaim Issei with a fear in his voice.

"I am sorry Issei, but you're a threat to us and thus must be eliminated. If you want to blame someone, then blame God that put Sacred Gear inside you." Replied Yuuma with "who cares" attitude as she readied another light spear.

" _When I said I want some action, THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!_ " Thought Issei.

Once again, Issei dodges a light spear. When he did that, some of his items fall to the ground, including the Saber card.

The Saber card glows for a while before it burns, leaving nothing behind. On its place though, lines appear, slowly forming a magic circle. When the circle is complete, the lines now are creating some symbols in the circle. At the same time, a mark appeared at Issei's left hand without his knowledge.

"Give up! It is impossible for a human to survive against an attack from fallen angel!" Said Yuuma.

"No, I can't. There's no way I die like this. Not with only helping few people, not when I know I can still help MORE PEOPLE!" Retort Issei.

Suddenly, the mark at his hand glows brightly. With it, so does the magic circle. Both Issei and Yuuma finally realize the circle. They cover their eyes due to the light. A figure slowly rises from the circle.

The figure suddenly jump, heading towards Yuuma, and tries to slash her with a sword. Yuuma shows her wings and fly backward, avoiding the attack from the figure. The attack hits the ground instead, causing tremor and making Issei fall with his eyes closed. When he opens them, Issei sees the figure in front of him.

The figure is an armored knight. The armor is white in color with red lining. The design is quite unique, like something you see from a video game. The figure wears a horned helmet with both horns gray in color. When Issei looks at the sword, he sees that the sword has the same color.

"Servant, Saber." Said the figure with soft but confident tone. "I came upon your summon. I ask of you; are you my Master?"

Everyone at the park become silence as they realize what is really happening.

"M...Master?" Said Issei in confusion. He then takes a look at his left hand, at the same time showing it at Saber.

"So you are my Master. What is your order, Master?" Ask Saber.

Yuuma looks at what happened for a while before deciding to resume her previous attempt. She creates a light spear. However, her action doesn't go unnoticed as Saber looks at her. The knight immediately prepares his sword and dashed towards Yuuma. She tries to block the attack with her spear, but it immediately shattered upon contact with the sword. Yuuma flies back, creates another spear, and throws it at Saber. The latter dodges the spear and run towards the fallen angel. Yuuma throws more spears, but all of them missed. When Saber finally in front of her, he slices her from the left side. Yuuma creates a spear - stronger version - at each of her hand and blocks the attack. Though the spears shattered, they manage to decrease the power of the sword and change the angle of the sword. This caused her to be hit by the blunt part of the sword.

Yuuma is send flying to a nearby building. She crash to it and lies on the street. She slowly stand up as Saber prepares for another attack. Seeing that her chance of killing Issei is close to zero with the Servant in here, Yuuma decides to retreat.

"Consider yourself lucky. Next time we meet, you will be dead." Said Yuuma as she teleport.

"If you're too blind to see it, you're weaker than a rag doll for me." Replied Saber.

Issei stands up as he looks at Saber. The latter turned his attention to Issei and walk towards him.

"What is your order now, Master?" Ask Saber.

Issei looks at Saber for a while before deciding that he wants to know better about his Servant.

"Can you remove your helmet?" Ask Issei.

"Is that an order?" Ask Saber back.

"Yes, it's an order. Remove your helmet!"

Saber waits for few seconds before he removes his helmet, revealing "his" face. "He" is a Caucasian, young, has green eyes and blonde hair, and most of all, a girl.

"You...are a girl." Said Issei with a shocked expression. His words earned him a murderous gaze from Saber.

"First and final warning, Master; **don't** call me a girl!" Said Saber as her tone indicates that she's holding her anger.

"Alright, alright. Sorry for that. I promise to never bring it up again."

"That's good to hear."

Saber suddenly become tense. She prepares herself and looks around.

"Master, take cover! I detect another Servant nearby!" Said Saber.

"W-what?" Replied Isssei.

"No need for such hostility, Saber."

Both Master and Servant look at the speaker. They see a man with purple eyes and hair in ponytail. He's wearing a purple traditional Japanese clothes with few yellow lining. Behind his back is a katana.

"Master, uses Clairvoyance at him!" Said Saber as he points at the man.

"Eh, how?"

"You've to be kidding me... Simply channel a bit of od into your eyes and then look at him!"

While Issei has no idea what an "od" is, he can guess that it's a name for magical energy. Issei does what Saber asked him to do and looks at the man.

"OK. I have information about him now. His class is Assassin." Said Issei.

"Assassin, eh? You have guts showing yourself." Said Saber as she ready to make a move.

Assassin shows both of his hand. "Hold on! I am not here to fight! I have a task and it's to escort the new Master and Servant to a location!"

"Oh yeah? Who gives the order?" Ask Saber.

"Ruler."

Hearing that, Saber shows a surprised expression for a moment. After thinking for a while, Saber ease herself.

"Good. Follow me, please!" Said Assassin as he begins to walk.

"Let's go, Master." Said Saber as she follows Assassin.

"Ah, OK." Issei then also follow Assasin. "Anyway, keep an eye on him. This might be a trap. Also, try not to attract any attention."

"I already did. And don't worry about attention, both me and Assassin are in spirit form. Only you who can see us."

* * *

 **Occult Research Club Room**

Everyone in the room was quiet as they all prepared for the summoning that didn't happen. The silence continues until Yuuto Kiba speaks about it.

"President, I don't think it'll happen."

"Damn it! He was supposed to summon me so why he didn't?!" Exclaim Rias Gremory.

"President, what's done is done and there's nothing we can do about it. We just need to deal with it." Said Akeno Himejima.

Rias sigh in response, "Inform Sona about what happened and make the proper arrangements. Also, let her know that the time has end. From now on, if we see any of the fallen angel, we attack them on sight. They will pay dearly for this."

"Understood. Shall I send out the familiars to look for them?" Ask Akeno.

"No. If we do that, it will warn the fallen that they have been detected. Stick to any normal activity and only attack them if you see them."

Silence once again fall at the room. Everyone look at each other, as if asking for a suggestion for what to do next. It's Koneko that speak first.

"Hyoudou's body. Must take care of it."

"You're right. The chance are high that the fallen left the body at the scene. If I am right, their last position is a park. I am going there." Said Rias.

"President, are you sure that's a good idea? Not that I have a problem with it, but the fallen angels are still at large." Said Kiba.

"It's my fault that this is happening. Sona's right, I should have just invited him to join my peerage."

"Let us accompany you." Suggest Koneko.

Rias puts her hand at her chin for few seconds before saying her reply. "Of course. Yuuto, Koneko, you go with me. Akeno, stay here and do what I asked earlier."

"Yes, President."

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

After walking for hours through forest, Issei, Saber, and Assassin finally have a sight of the castle.

"Awesome! I don't know there's a castle just at the outskirts of Kuoh!" Comment Issei.

"Of course you didn't. The existence of the castle is not publicly known after all." Replied Assassin. "Come, let us continue our walk."

The trio walk for some extra minutes until they almost reach the front door. In front of it is a girl with long white hair and crimson eyes wearing a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, a long white skirt, and purple boots.

"You finally arrived, Assassin." Said the girl. "So are these people the new Master and Servant?"

"They are, lady Einzbern. The Master is only a low-level magus and the Servant is Saber." Replied Assassin.

"I see." The girl then turns her attention to Issei and Saber. "Welcome to my castle. My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. You can call me Illya."

"Nice to meet you, Illya. I am Issei Hyoudou. You can call me Issei." Replied Issei.

"Nice to meet you too. Come with me, Issei. We will explain to you everything you need to know." Said Illya as she opens the door.

* * *

"So, how is it?"

"I am sorry."

"No...no... Please don't tell me!"

"...only one question that you answered is right."

BRAAK

Ruler slams her head at a table when she hears what Sieg said. Few feet away from them, Rin and Archer are looking at the scene with both bewilderment and amusement.

"If this is a woman that's responsible for supervising the Holy Grail War, I am not surprised that the supervisors were always came from Church." Comment Rin.

"Well, you technically don't need math to survive the war." Comment Archer.

After Archer said that, three people enter the room. They're Illya, Issei, and Saber.

"Hee, so these are the new Master and Servant of the Red team, huh." Said Rin.

Issei looks at the room and see a girl with long wavy hair in twin-tails style and green eyes wearing a red turtleneck, a black skirt and long black socks, a man with white hair, black eyes, and tanned skin color wearing a plain black shirt and black trousers, a man with crimson eyes and white hair wearing a black waist coat, trousers, and a white shirt, and a woman with blonde hair in braid style and purple eyes wearing a sleeveless white shirt with dark green tie and black shorts.

Ruler looks at Saber of Red for a moment to find out about her identity. Her eyes become wide for few moment before they return to normal. Saber of Red is Mordred, the Knight of Treachery and "son" of King Arthur, the Saber of Blue and Servant of Shirou Emiya.

" _Great, just what we need. 'Father' and 'son' that will caused destruction if both meet each other._ " Thought Ruler.

"Well, from what Illya told me, you guys will explain to me what happened, right?" Said Issei as no one say anything.

"Ah, right." Replied Ruler. "I am Ruler, the supervisor of the...Holy Grail War. The man near me is Sieg. Two people over there are Rin Tohsaka and Archer of Blue."

"Archer of Blue?" Said Saber with confused tone.

"Right. You see, this war is quite...strange and confusing because of someone. Take a seat because the explanation will be long."

Issei looks around the room to find a chair. When he finds one, he approaches it and take a sit down.

* * *

 **Park**

When Rias, Koneko, and Kiba arrived at the park, they didn't expect what they see. There's no body at the park and nothing out of ordinary except some destruction at the ground and a building.

"Can somebody tell me what happened here?" Ask Rias.

"Well, there are signs of battle here and no body. So I conclude that both Issei and the fallen angel fought each other and survived and then finally retreat." Said Kiba.

"President, magical energy." Said Koneko.

"What?"

"There's magical energy in the air."

"Sona once told me that Issei is a magician. Could it be him?"

"No, the energy is different. Far more stronger."

Rias thinks about the current situation. Seeing that no one is dead and there are magical energy belong to someone, it could be that Issei befriend a much more powerful magician and when he was attacked, the magician came to his help.

"Well, I am glad that he survived. For now, let's clean the entire mess." Said Rias.

"Yes, President."

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

Issei has spent quite a time hearing Ruler's explanation about Holy Grail War, Servant, alternate world, and the most important of all, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

"Let me see if I got this right; everyone in this room are from alternate reality where the souls of dead heroes and villains fight for a chance to win this 'Holy Grail', and that all of you ended here because a troll used a 'true' magic called Kaleidoscope that lets the user travel to different worlds?" State Issei as he begins to rub his temples.

"Yes, that's the general idea." Replied Ruler.

"However, the man decided to change the war and now the war is a team battle and the winning team doesn't win the Grail. He did all of these for nothing but entertainment." Continue Issei which received a nod from Ruler.

"That's just great. Why would someone wanted to fight this 'war' if he doesn't get the Grail?" Comment Mordred.

"So that we can return to our home and doesn't become Zelretch personal toy." Replied Rin.

"...definitely fighting the war."

"By the way, Saber. Do you want some modern clothes? That way, you can materialize at public." Suggest Illya.

"Hmm... I think that's a good idea." Said Mordred.

"In that case, Illya and Rin should be able to help you in choosing your clothes. Will both of you do it?" Said Ruler.

"Of course." Replied Illya.

"I think that's fine." Replied Rin.

Illya, Rin, and Mordred leave the room, leaving Issei with Archer, Sieg, and Ruler.

"Issei Hyoudou." Said Ruler.

"Yes, what is it?" Ask Issei.

"I must say, while your expertise with magecraft is low, you have potential to increase it if you train harder. From what Assassin told me, the fallen angels are targeting you. So training is important."

"I see. Wait, you know who she is?" Ask Issei as he refers to Yuuma.

"That because I explain it to them."

Everyone turn their attention to a big TV that suddenly appeared in the room. At the screen is a man that's responsible for the current Holy Grail war, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

"Kichur Zeref Scheneider!" Shout Issei as he points at the TV.

"It's Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg! Honestly, how can someone mistake my name like that?" Replied Zelretch with annoyed tone.

"Someone who heard your name for the first time." Mutters Archer lowly.

"That's not the point! Why you decided to..."

"Now, now, kid. If you want the reason for the war, you already know." Replied Zelretch with a smile that makes the blood of everyone in the room to boil. "Anyway, you wanted to know about who was she and why she attacked you, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. Now listen up, you're about to hear a story courtesy of good old uncle Zelretch himself."

"Oh, goodie." Said Issei with a deadpanned tone.

Zelretch ignores the not existed enthusiasm and continued, "You see, it all started with the three Biblical factions..."

* * *

Issei frowned as he made his way out of the forest with Mordred at his side. He sigh as he thinks about how badly the day had gone.

" _First time I had a girlfriend and she tried to kill me...just me and my luck. Still, who would have thought that Angels and Devils existed and that God is dead._ "

The Master was quite shocked when he heard it, but remembering that there are multiple worlds, he just assumed that he lived in a world where God is not invincible. Issei looks at his left hand where he has his Command Seals. The seals take a shape of dragon that is separated into three parts; a head, a wing, and a snake-like body. Issei turns his attention at Mordred who is wearing a white tube top that showed her midriff under a red long-sleeved open leather jacket, denim short shorts of the Daisy Duke variety and black boots.

" _Seriously. She asked me not to bring up the fact that she's a girl, but she wears something only a girl would wear._ " Thought Issei at the irony.

"Is there something in your mind, Master?" Ask Mordred with a "I don't like what you're thinking" voice.

"Ahh...nothing. Also, you don't need to call me 'Master'. You can call me Issei." Replied Issei.

"Issei...I like it. That means I don't need to call you my superior."

"I am still your Master, you know."

"Not in the name now."

* * *

Hundreds of meter away, Shirou and Saber of Blue are approaching the forest. They decided to have dinner with everyone else.

"Nee, Saber. What kind of food do you think you want?" Ask Shirou.

"Nothing in mind. I will like the food you make, no matter what is it." Replied Saber.

"I see."

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

"So, Saber of Red is Mordred." Said Rin.

"Yes, she is." Said Ruler.

"Why are you telling us about this? You're not on both side." Ask Illya.

"Because Saber of Blue is Artoria. It only takes a minor knowledge about Arthurian legend to know what would happen if both of them meet each other."

Everyone think about it and shudder in response. They don't need the Second Battle of Camlann. Suddenly, Archer shows a face as if he's being hit by lightning.

"What is it, Archer?" Ask Sieg who noticed Archer's face.

"I...just remember. That Master of King Arthur called me to tell everyone that he and Saber are coming to the castle to have a dinner together."

Silence immediately fall at the room. One can drop a paper cup and everyone will hear it.

"Issei and Mordred had just exit the castle." Said Illya.

"Shirou and Saber are on their way to the castle." Said Rin.

...

There's only one thing in everyone's minds.

" _Oh, crap!_ "

* * *

 **And this chapter is complete.**

 **Updating data:**

 **\- Issei Hyoudou (Master)/Mordred (Saber-class Servant)**

 **Now, my next intention is Asia Argento's Servant. Please give me your suggestion for what kind of Servant that will fit Asia.**

 **By the way, there are many factions in the story. The Three Factions, Old Satan Faction, Hero Faction. So I am thinking about the Masters and Servants Faction. What kind of name do you think would be good for the faction consist of Masters and Servants?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	4. Fight of Two Knights

**Fight of Two Knights**

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **:** Don't worry. I plan to give the Red team a powerful Servant or two.

 **RoboVolcano4:** What can I said, I like fanon. Besides, you shouldn't said that you got your hope flushed. It might tempted me to do it again (I am kinda trollish, by the way).

* * *

 **Outskirts of Kuoh**

Shirou and Saber of Blue are walking through the forest. Both are on their way to the Einzbern Castle.

"Saber, one of the food that will be served is octopus." Inform Shirou as he decides to tease Saber a little.

Saber immediately stops at her track and her body shivers. She then give Shirou an almost pleading look.

"S-Shirou...I told you t-that...you must never...served that demonic fish!" Said Saber with scared tone (she tries to hide it).

"But you said that you have no problem with anything that I made."

"No means no! I see even just a little part of that monstrosity on any plate, and we will have a spar with me using Excalibur!"

"Alright, alright, my adorable King of Knight who is afraid of little octopus."

"SHIROU!" Yelled Saber with tick mark and red face.

After Saber said that, Shirou receives a phone call. He takes his phone out and accept it.

"Hello, this is Shirou Emiya."

"Onii-chan, we have a problem!"

"Illya? What kind of..."

Before Shirou can finish his sentence, something is crashing at the ground in front of them. When both Shirou and Saber see who landed, they see Berserker of Blue with his rock axe-sword.

"Lancer made Berserker mad! My Servant now want to destroy as many things as he can. You must help us stop Berserker!" Inform Illya over the phone.

Berserker let out a scream as he goes to somewhere while destroying any tree near him.

"This is bad! Let's go, Saber!" Said Shirou as he traces Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Of course, Shirou!" Replied Saber as she takes out Invisible Air.

* * *

Few meters away from the Master and Servant of Blue team, both Issei and Mordred are still walking when they notice the commotion.

"It seems that a fight is happening, Issei. Shall we check it out?" Ask Mordred.

Issei looks at the evening sky before replying.

"No, we should just head home. I am sure the Blue team can handle whatever is happening."

"Alright, Master."

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

"That's a close one." Said Illya as she puts her phone down.

Few moments ago, Illya decided to created a distraction so that both Masters and Servants wouldn't meet each other. In order to do that, she asked Berserker to create as many destruction as he can and make sure that Shirou and Saber of Blue are following him.

"I have a question; why Lancer?" Ask Rin.

"He's the first person I could think of." Replied Illya. "Anyway, shouldn't we tell Issei that his Servant has a _very bad_ relationship with Shirou's Servant?"

"No, we won't until we find out more about him. We need to make sure that Issei Hyoudou is someone that can keep his mouth shut. So far, he succeed by hiding the fact that magecraft exist." Explain Ruler.

"That's a good move. Now excuse me, I must prepare some food with that idealistic fool." Said Archer as he exits the room.

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Issei is about to enter his home when he realizes something. He has Saber of Red coming home with him. He has no idea how to explain to his parents why Mordred is going to live with him.

Mordred, sensing her Master's problem, speaks up, "Worry not, Master. When I am in spirit form, only another Master and Servant can see me."

"I see. Thanks for the info, Saber."

Issei opens the door and walks in with Saber following behind. When he goes to the living room, he sees his mother is having a tea.

"Ah, you have return, Issei." Said his mother as she puts down her cup. "So how's the date?"

"Quite good. But turns out we're not really a match to each other. The rest is history." Replied Issei as he looks at Saber and realizes that she's right; his mother can't see her.

"Well, that's too bad then. Fear not though, Issei. I am sure there are other girl out there that is suitable for you."

"I am sure that kind of girl exist, mom. I guess it's only a matter of time."

Issei then goes upstair and heading towards his room. Once there, he goes to his table and takes the book from Zelretch. He then read it.

"What should we do now, Issei?" Ask Saber of Red.

"For now, nothing. You can do anything you want but make sure my parents have no idea about your existence." Replied Issei.

"Not a problem.

* * *

 **The next day...**

 _KRI..._

 _BRAK_

"Jesus!"

When Issei finally gain his senses, he realizes that he had jump off his bed and there's a sword embedded at his clock. Issei turns his head to see the culprit.

"Saber, I would appreciate it if you decide not to stabbed my clock with your sword." Said Issei.

"Sorry, Master. I don't have any knowledge about modern world, so the only way for me to stop the noise is by destroying the source." Replied Saber.

"I remember Ruler said to me that all Servants have basic knowledge about the modern age because they're summoned during the era."

Saber simply turn around and doesn't show Issei her face.

"...maybe I just forget about that." Said Mordred that for some reason makes Issei thinks that she's smiling evilly.

Deciding to not deal with it, Issei prepares himself for school. He exits the room, leaving his Servant there to take a shower. He then return to his room to take his bag.

"I just realize something, Saber. What you want to do when I am at school?" Ask Issei.

"Accompanying you, of course. That crow girl attacked you. There's no guarantee that she won't try it today." Replied Saber.

"Make sense." Said Issei as he puts his right hand at his chin. "Alright, Saber. You can come, but make sure no one can see you."

"I can't do that. At the best, you can still see me." Said Saber as she grins.

"Then just do that." Said Issei with a sigh.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

Issei lazily walks through the gate as he's heading towards his class. Unknown to everyone near him except himself, Saber is following Issei closely behind. When both of them is heading towards the building, they see two male students are being chased by many female students.

" _Who's dumb and dumber?_ " Ask Saber as she points at the duo.

Issei is surprised when he heard that. He doesn't heard it from his ears; rather, Saber is speaking directly to his head.

"Saber, how did you do that?" Ask Issei in whisper.

Saber rolls her eyes in response. " _Right, amateur. Here's a simple explanation; there's a bond shared between Master and Servant. Close your eyes and try to concentrate on 'seeing' the bond. Once you see it, try to speak through it and I will be able to hear your words – spoken or not – just as you are able to hear mine._ "

Issei stops walking and closes his eyes. He tries to find the said bond and after few moments, he can see something he can only describe as a thread connecting him to something inside Saber of Red. Issei then try to do what Saber said.

" _Like this?_ "

" _Right, Issei. So, who are they?_ "

" _Motohama and Matsuda. Both are known in this school as 'Perverted Duo'. Do the math._ "

" _It's not a math. Even an idiot can solved it. Now, I think you should go to your class._ "

Remembering that, Issei immediately go to his class.

" _One more thing, Issei_."

" _What is it?_ "

" _Permission to strike dumb and dumber?_ "

" _Not in public._ "

* * *

After spending at least an hour studying, the hour finally ended. During the class, Saber decided to wander around the school. Issei allowed it under the condition that she won't attract any attention.

Issei is about to walk to somewhere when he notices that someone is entering the class. When he looks at the person, he immediately recognize him. It's the Prince of Kuoh, Yuuto Kiba.

Kiba looks around the class until he sees Issei. He approaches Issei who is still sitting at his chair.

"Hyoudou, I am here to pick you up. Rias Gremory request for your attendance." Said Kiba when he arrived in front of Issei.

Issei's eyes widened before they turn to normal.

"What does she has to do with me?" Ask Issei.

"That is something that can only be explained at the club room. Now, would you mind following me, Hyoudou?" Replied Kiba.

Issei says nothing in return, but he stands up, indicating that he agree. They only walk for few seconds when they hear something. It sounds like something is breaking other thing.

"What was that?" Said Kiba in wonder.

"Probably nothing." Said Issei in return. " _Saber, can you hear me?_ "

" _Loud and clear. What is it, Issei? Feeling afraid without me besides you?_ "

" _Haha, very funny. No, I want you to follow me to wherever I am going._ "

" _Not a problem. I'll catch up._ "

" _Good. Oh, Saber._ "

" _What?_ "

" _What was that?_ "

" _You said I can strike dumb and dumber when they're not in public. Well, I found them peeking at what appears to be a changing room._ "

" _I hope you don't kill them._ "

" _Nah, at worst they'll end up at the hospital for months. Killing them will bring shame to my name._ "

" _That's...good to hear, I guess?_ "

* * *

 **Occult Research Club Room**

"Well, here we are." Said Kiba as he knocks a wooden door.

"Enter." Said the voice behind the door.

Kiba opens it and enter the room along with Issei and (unknowingly) Saber of Red. When they're inside, they see three people in the room. Issei for some reason have a feeling that he must be aware.

" _Saber, keep an eye on everyone in the room!_ "

" _Will do, Issei._ "

"Thank you for coming, Hyoudou. Please, have a seat." Said Rias.

Issei goes to one of the sofa and take a seat while Mordred goes behind the group.

"So, may I know why I received the honor of visiting your clubroom?" Ask Issei with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'll be blunt, Hyoudou. Do you remember about the black-haired girl you meet yesterday?" Ask Rias, causing both Issei and Mordred to widened their eyes.

"You mean the fallen angel?"

"I see. Looks like you know not only magic, but also about the Three Factions."

"I have a...good teacher. He knows a lot about that kind of stuff."

"Well, since you already know that your girlfriend is a fallen, let me tell you something; except you, everyone in this room is Devil."

Instead of surprised, Issei merely put his right hand at his chin.

" _Alright, according to Zelretch, the factions have a ceasefire instead of peace. So that makes the people here the natural enemies of the fallen angels. I still should be careful, devils aren't known for their honesty._ " Thought Issei.

"Devil, huh. So does that means everyone in here are parts of the same peerage?" Ask Issei.

"Yes, I am the King, Rias Gremory. This is my Queen, Akeno Himejima." Said Rias as she gestures at Akeno.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Akeno with a dangerous smile.

"My Rook, Koneko Toujou." Rias gestures at Koneko who is eating a bowl full of candies.

"My sweet." Said Koneko as she moves her bowl closer to her.

"And finally, my Knight, Yuuto Kiba."

"Nice to meet you, Issei." Said Kiba.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to introduce myself. I am Issei Hyoudou. I am not a devil but hopefully we can get along."

"Good. Now Hyoudou, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Gremory?"

"Who helped you during your fight with the fallen angel?"

"I...don't know what you mean."

Rias' face then become a little bit serious.

"Hyoudou, when we arrived at the park, we detected that the magical energy is not similar to yours. So tell me, who helped you?"

Issei looks around the room to calm himself. He remembered that Ruler told him that while the existence of Servants and magecraft and anything related to them must remain a secret, he can tell supernatural creatures limited information about them. That's because all Masters and Servants know that it's only a matter of time until their existences are known in the supernatural world.

Sighing, Issei told them, "I got help from my friend."

" _Friend? You want me to be your friend?_ " Ask Saber.

" _I want. And don't argue with it, that's an order!_ " Replied Issei.

" _Right, Master._ " Said Saber with a hint of sarcasm.

"And mind telling me who's your friend?" Ask Rias.

"You can ask her yourself. She's right behind you." Replied Issei as he points at their backs.

All devils turn their head around and see Saber who has her jacket over her shoulder. At her right hand is her sword.

"Hey." Said Saber of Red simply as she raises her left hand.

"How did you get in here?!" Ask Kiba as he takes a sword from nowhere.

"A secret."

"What secret?" Ask Akeno.

"There's a reason it's called a secret, duh."

"So, who are you and how you defeated the fallen angel?" Ask Rias as she calms down.

"You can call me Saber. As for how, I just use my sword." Replied Saber with a smirk.

"Really? You must be an expert swordwoman to be able to do that." Comment Kiba.

"I am the best. And it's 'swordman', not 'swordwoman'." Said Saber with sour face.

"But you are..."

"Well, what do we do now?" Ask Issei in order to prevent Kiba from saying "girl".

"I have a question, Hyoudou; will you join us?" Ask Rias.

"If by 'us' you mean your peerage, then no. Right now I would gain nothing in throwing away my humanity. But if you mean Occult Research Club, then may I ask why?" Ask Issei back.

"Well, everyone in here have connection with supernatural world. So do you through your magic..."

" _Magecraft._ " Correct Issei in his thought.

"...so I assume that my club is the most fitting for you. And I see that you haven't join any club in the school. You don't need to really joining us, at least just on paper."

"I assume there's another reason."

...

"Fine. I want to keep my eye on you. The last thing everyone need is a magician..."

" _Mage._ "

"...running around the school and decide to cause mayhem."

"Fear not, Gremory. I have no intention of doing that. But seeing your reason is noble, as far as I can tell, I guess I can join your club."

"Your move carefully, Hyoudou." Comment Akeno.

"You're devil. Lying is at devil's business card." Replied Issei.

"I can't disagree." Said Rias in return. "Well, that should be all."

"Really? That's all?" Said Issei with a little surprise.

"Introduction should be enough for today. Though bear in mind that there's something I want to discuss tomorrow." Explain Rias.

"Actually, President. If you don't mind I'd like to challenge Saber to a duel." Said Kiba. This caused both Master and Servant to raise their eyebrows.

"Oh, may I ask why?" Ask Saber of Red.

"It's rare to find a human that can defeat a fallen angel at an even ground. So I am interested in knowing how proficient you are." Explain Kiba.

Rias looks at both knights that have excitement on their face and sigh, "Very well, I'll prepare the barrier."

* * *

 **Outside**

Issei is currently at the side of the field with the rest of the devil. On the middle are Kiba and Mordred.

" _Saber, go easy on him._ "

Despite only recently know about Servant, Issei knows that only a Servant can beat other Servant. For other creature to defeat just one of them will require a tremendous amount of powers. According to what Zelretch said, Dead Apostle Ancestors are the only known beings capable of facing Servants in battle. Such battles though would come down to "having the means of killing the other guy somehow".

" _Don't worry. I am not going to kill him._ "

"So, how are we going to decide the winner?" Ask Saber as she ready her sword.

"How about the first blood or until one is unable to continue?" Suggest Kiba.

"Sounds good to me. I hope you are ready."

"I should be the one who said that."

Saber is the first to act. Her first action is embedding her sword to the ground. This caused confusion to everyone. Kiba waits for few minutes. Seeing that Saber only stand at where she is, Kiba decides to dashed towards her. As a Knight, his speed is so fast that normal human can barely follow his movement. For Saber however, it's quite slow.

Kiba tries to slice Saber from her left. However, the latter immediately block it and retaliate. She tries to strike him from above, but Kiba dodges backwards. When the attack hits the ground, a small part of it breaks. Saber immediately raise her sword and tries to hit Kiba with no success. During the third attack, Kiba tries to block the attack. When Saber's sword hits his sword, Kiba falls to the ground due to the force applied at the weapon. Saber tries to slice a bit of him when he's on the ground, but Kiba rolls away and stands up.

At the side of the field, Issei is still watching the duel. However, he feels something is growing inside Saber of Red. It feels like anger, rage, disappointment, and similar negative emotion.

Both knights look at each other for few minutes. Kiba then moves and approaches Saber as fast as he can. Once he's close enough, Kiba tries to slice her only to be blocked by Saber. Kiba retreat a bit, move around, and tries to slice Saber again but alas, she manages to block the attack. Saber then begin to retaliate; she swings her sword so that it's above her and then swing it downward towards Kiba. He manages to dodge it, but Saber immediately dashed towards him and strikes him. Kiba blocks the strike and both of them are now on interlock.

Kiba and Saber try to put more force at their respective sword in order to attack the person in front of them. In the latter case, she doesn't put many of her strength.

With the duel at stalemate, everyone look at the field, wondering the result of the interlock. Issei however knows which one is going to win. At the same time, he can feel that "something" he felt earlier becomes stronger and stronger as the time past.

The silence at the field disappear as Saber speaks, "Pathetic."

The word causes Kiba's eyes to widened. Suddenly, he feels that Saber is applying more force to her sword.

"Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic! Pathetic! PATHETIC!"

Saber applied so many force at her sword that she pushes Kiba few feet away. Kiba immediately stands up, only to begin to dodge attacks from Saber. The attacks were faster and stronger than before. Each dodge makes Kiba tired and more dodge means he's going to be more tired than earlier.

When Kiba stop moving for a second, Saber raises her sword and strikes him from above. Kiba tries to block it with his sword, but the moment her sword makes a contact with his, the latter's sword breaks apart in just a few seconds. This causes Kiba to fall to the ground. Saber then uses the blunt part of the sword and attacks Kiba as if he's a golf ball. The attack causes him to fly to a nearby tree.

Kiba coughes few times before having Saber's feet at his chest. Saber then points her sword at him.

"What was that?" Ask Saber with calm tone. However, everyone can feel anger at her voice.

"What?" Ask Kiba back.

"What the hell was that?! Your attack, your move, your maneuver, none of them are befitting for a knight!" Exclaim Saber.

For some reason, Saber's words cause Kiba to be shaken.

"Let me tell you something. I once fought a squire. He was an amateur, something that can be expected. But the most important thing I see, is that he. Fought. Better. Than. You!"

Saber applies more force to her feet, causing Kiba to grimace in pain.

"Yuuto!" Exclaim Rias as she approaches Kiba.

"Stay where you are, devil! This is between me and him." Said Saber as she points her sword at Rias, causing her to stop. Saber then return her attention to Kiba.

"You think you can just have some moves, code of chivalry, and then call yourself a knight? What a disgrace. I should have just kill you for such an insult. But I gave my word; we stop fighting when the first blood drops or you unable to continue."

Saber then lift her feet from Kiba and moves away from him. Kiba takes some breath as he feels relieve at his chest.

"Besides, killing you is a waste." Said Saber suddenly. "One more thing; don't you dare call yourself a knight if everything I see are the only things you have!"

Saber move towards Issei and then passed him.

"We're leaving, Issei. I don't want to see that man face anytime soon." Said Saber of Red as she passed her Master.

Issei looks at her as she leave the field. He then turn his attention to Rias.

"I am really sorry for Saber's actions. I don't know what made her did that."

"I understand. Please tell her not to hurt one of my servant like that again."

"I will."

With that, Issei leave the field and follows his Servant.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club Room**

"Are you OK, Yuuto?" Said Akeno as she puts a cup of tea in front of Kiba.

"Yeah, I am fine, Akeno." Replied Kiba as he looks at the bandages over his body.

Kiba takes the cup and drinks some of the content. He looks at it as he remembers what Saber said.

" _Don't you dare call yourself a knight if everything I see are the only things you have!"_

Those words cause Kiba to feel pain in his heart. What if she's right? Does that means that despite all his training, he's still considered to be weak? Then, can he even accomplish his goal?

Rias notices her Knight's problem and tries to calm him down, "I don't know why Saber said you didn't deserve to be called a knight. But bear in mind Yuuto, you are and always will be, a Knight of Gremory family."

"Thank you, President." Replied Kiba.

Despite saying that, the pain in his chest haven't faded yet. Kiba grabs the cup at his hand tighter. There's one thing in his mind.

With his current condition, can he accomplish what he wanted to do many years ago?

* * *

 **And this chapter is done.**

 **Alright, readers. So far, the most interesting choices for Asia's Servant are Astolfo, Karna, Saint Martha, Tamamo no Mae, and Hans Christian Andersen. I am still open for other choices, so tell me your suggestion.**

 **Also, I have read a story called** _ **Holding All The Cards**_ **by Drow79. In the story, Issei who used Class cards must deal with many pantheons like the Celts for because he uses Lancer card that makes him capable of wielding Gae Bolg. And that is only one of them.**

 **So I am thinking, how will the pantheons react with the appearance of people connected to them like Cú Chulainn with the Celts or Medusa with the Greeks. That should be fun to write. How do you think the situation will go?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	5. Servants Activities

**Servants Activities**

 **Street of Kuoh**

Issei and Saber of Red are approaching the former's house. After the school was over, Issei decided to went immediately to his home. During the walk, both Issei and Saber met no one that took their interest.

When both of them reach the front door of the house, Issei looks at Saber for a while. This doesn't go unnoticed by her.

"Is there something wrong, Issei?" Ask Saber.

Issei is still looking at Saber. He then opens the door and grabs Saber's right hand.

"Let's go, Saber." Said Issei.

"Wait, Master! If we enter like this, your parents will see me!" Remind Saber.

"That's my point."

"Huh?" Issei swears that when Saber was tilting her head, a question mark appeared in the air.

"It doesn't sounds right for me that while I enjoy my time at home, you need to do everything secretly so that you won't get caught. This way, you won't have to do it anymore." Said Issei as he makes a fist.

Saber lets out a sigh in response. "I disagree, Master. If I stay hidden, then you don't have to make a fake history about why I am living with you and higher chances of keeping the secrets of the Holy Grail War from your parents."

"Also, I am not a person who associated family with nice." Added Saber.

Silence falls on the Master and Servant as both are looking at each other. Issei begins to walk inside while still holding Saber's hand.

"Let's just go inside." Said Issei.

"Fine. But I am not going to drag you out of your grave if you screw up real bad." Replied Saber as she lets out another sigh.

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residence**

At the dining room, four figure are sitting near the dining table. Two of them are the parents of one of the person sitting while the last is the Servant of the person with parents.

"Let me introduce you to my friend; this Saber and she's going to live here for a while." Said Issei as he answers the unasked (though probably will) question.

"Why is...Saber going to live here?" Ask Issei's mother as she looks at the Servant.

"Well..." Issei scratches his head, "Saber has some family issues, so it's not like she can go back to her house."

" _Of all thing you can choose, it's family issue?_ " Ask Saber incredulously.

" _On the record, I blame you._ " Replied Issei.

"Well, I guess that's not a problem. It's your habit of helping a friend in need." Said Issei's father. "There are some empty rooms that can be used. We haven't prepared them however."

"It's OK. I'll sleep at the coach." Replied Saber.

Silence falls in the room as everyone look at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Ask Saber annoyed.

"Saber, you shouldn't sleep on coach." Said Issei.

"One, there isn't any room available for me. Two, I won't sleep in your or your parents' room. Three, this is not my first time sleeping in unorthodox place." Replied Saber as she shows her fingers.

Realizing that there's nothing he can say to Saber, Issei sigh and decides to just eat the food at the table.

* * *

 **The next day...**

 **Street of Kuoh**

Issei is walking through markets with Saber. Because they have no idea what to do today, they decided to tour around the town. They look at the food that are being offered at the markets. Last night, he found out that while Saber doesn't need to eat, she can eat so many food that it took his entire might not to jaw-drop.

When he looks at the people that offer their merchandises, one of them stood the most. Not because of the merchandises, but because Issei recognizes him as Lancer of Blue.

"Come and get it! Cheap! Dirt cheap! It's so cheap it'll make you go weak at the knees, ladies!" Shout Lancer.

" _Seriously? A Servant offering people fishes?_ " Ask Issei incredulously.

" _Some Servants are quite...eccentric. I guess we can blame this event for Lancer's luck._ " Replied Saber of Red.

When both of them are having a conversation, they suddenly hear a sound of thunder. When they look back at Lancer, they see a woman was attacking him. Issei recognizes her as Caster of Blue.

" _Why his own teammate attacked him?_ " Ask Issei.

" _His luck. What else?_ " Replied Saber with a smirk.

Both Master and Servant decide to approach Lancer and Caster.

* * *

"Your barking and yelping are rather annoying." State Caster to Lancer.

"I'm not a dog!" Retort Lancer.

Lancer stands up and massages his neck a bit.

"You said that you don't need any fish today, but go and buy some for that husband of yours." Said Lancer.

"I-It's none of your business!" Replied Caster.

"So, what a woman who doesn't want fish need today?" Ask Lancer.

"Eh..." Caster thinks for the answer for few moments. "Chi...chicken...soup..."

"I was asking about the ingredients. Don't tell me..."

"I know how to make what I am gonna make! I'll have you know that how to do it, alright! It's fine! It's fine!" Exclaim Caster as small tears formed in her eyes.

Lancer shakes his head in disappointment. "Man... I pity your poor husband!"

"What do you know about Souichirou-sama?!"

"Well, he doesn't seem like the type to complain even if you give him a ready-made meal, right? He's a pretty taciturn guy."

The words hit Caster like brick. "I can hardly be satisfied with doing nothing give the state things are in now, right? But it's frustrating not being able to gain any result at all..."

Lancer looks at Caster for a moment and sigh.

"One chicken thigh, burdock, carrots, lotus root, konnyaku, bamboo shoots... In your case, get 'em pre-boiled."

Caster turns her head to Lancer in surprise.

"For flavoring, use soy sauce and sake in the seasoning and mirin and sugar for the broth. Ah, you can use the sake in the broth too... You can also add in soup stock as well. Save the string beans for last." Added Lancer. "If you get it, then go buy it!"

Hearing no response, Lancer looks at Caster and see that she is frowning and has a blush on her face.

"Sometimes, I feel like helping people out so just forget about it." Said Lancer as he looks away.

"I... I'D UNDERSTAND EVEN IF A DOG LIKE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING!" Exclaim Caster.

"Huuuuh?! If I am a dog, then you're an old woman, you fogey!" Retort Lancer.

"Silence, you dog!" Caster once again strikes Lancer with a thunder.

"GYAAAAAH!"

"Hmph."

"Hahaha, and I thought they're joking when they said that Lancers' luck are ridiculous."

Caster turns her head and sees Issei and Saber of Red.

"Ahh, isn't it the new Master and Servant?" Said Caster.

"Right on the spot. I heard that you're shopping for dinner, right?" Replied Saber.

"I am. What about it?"

"Can you tell me what do you want to make? Modern food turned out to be more delicious then my era food. Perhaps I will try the food you want to make some times in the future."

"I see. Well, the ingredients for the food are chicken, carrots, burdock..."

"Damn it! That's exactly the same thing I said earlier! Are you bloody kidding me?!" Exclaim Lancer as he regains his composure.

Only for Caster to give him another thunder...

As Saber and Caster having a conversation, Issei approaches Lancer and kneels.

"Dude, next time let's make a promise not to mess with that kind of woman." Suggest Issei to Lancer.

"I can...agree, Master of Saber of Red." Replied the dying Lancer.

* * *

 **Few meters away...**

Shirou and Saber of Blue are currently shopping for ingredients. The amount they buy can be payed, but it's so many that Shirou has a hard time carrying all of them.

"Saber...I can't do this anymore! Let's go home before we continue our shopping!" Begged Shirou.

"Shirou, if we do it then others will take all the good food. We can't let that happen!" Replied Saber with full spirit.

Shirou can only sigh at his Servant's...lust for food. He admit, sometimes this kind of thing can be annoying!

Unknown to them, something is watching both of them.

* * *

" _This is bad._ " Thought Caster.

She received message from her familiar that Saber of Blue a.k.a. Artoria Pendragon is approaching their position. One of "their" is Saber of Red a.k.a Mordred. She remembers the time when she received a warning from Ruler to help her and others in making sure that both don't meet until they're ready.

Caster looks around, much to the confusion of Saber of Red. She's trying to find something that can send both the Master and Servant of Red away. When she looks around, she sees an ice cream truck. Remembering that Saber of Red is interested in modern food like her "father", she has a plan.

"Hey Saber, what if I tell you that I can show you the location of a good food?" Ask Caster with a smile.

"That sounds good." Answer Saber.

"Do you see that truck over there?" Ask Caster as she points at said truck.

"Yes. What about it?"

"The driver sells a food called ice cream. If I have to describe the food, think about the sensation of sweet and cold inside your mouth."

"That's...interesting."

"But you better hurry. Look at it!"

When Saber turns her head to see the truck once again, she sees that it's moving away from its original position.

"AAH! Come, Master! We have a truck to chase!" Exclaim Saber as she chases the truck.

"Wait, Saber! Don't use your Servant's speed!" Replied Issei as he follows his Servant.

As she watches the pair of Master and Servant chase the ice cream truck, Caster sigh in relieve.

"It's a good thing that Mordred has some of his 'father' inside her. If not, then I don't know how to prevent the battle from happening." Said Caster to herself.

"So...do you want to buy..."

Before Lancer can finish his sentence, a thunder once again strikes him.

"GYAAAAAHH!"

"I said silence, dog!"

* * *

 **After the "great" chase...**

Saber of Red is currently sitting at a bench park while eating a large cup of vanilla-flavored ice cream. Besides her is Issei who is watching his Servant eating the ice cream.

"You seems to be interested in food." Comment Issei.

"Blame my 'father' for it." Replied Saber after eating a spoon of ice cream. "I didn't know what possessed 'him' to served me and the other knights that kind of food! They were so horrible that I bet the horses ate a much better food!"

Silence falls at the duo. Issei do nothing except watching his Servant.

"Say Saber, can I know your identity?" Ask Issei out of nowhere.

Saber stops the spoon just a few centimeters from her mouth.

"What's with the sudden question?" Ask Saber while she doesn't look at Issei.

"You know my name, but I don't know who you are except the fact that you're Saber-class Servant. I think that if I know you better, we can work together better."

Saber says nothing in return as she stares at her ice cream.

"My history...is not a good one. Everything I did...I just wanted 'him' to..."

Issei looks at Saber's face and see that her face is in mix of anger and regret.

"OK. You don't need to." Inform Issei.

"Good to hear."

Saber of Red then returns to her food.

* * *

 **Emiya Residence**

As Shirou cooks the food he and Saber of Blue bought at the markets, the latter is drinking a tea. She received a good news; apparently, no other Master or Servant is coming to the house. Which means that all the food Shirou cooked are hers...and him.

Still, the other Masters and Servants are acting strange. Ruler told her and Shirou about the existence of new Master and Servant of the Red team. She didn't give them any information about their appearance though and told them to leave it until the Master and Servant of Red appeared before them. When they asked others, all of them said that they have no idea at all about the appearance.

Which doesn't make sense because she knows that at least one of them should saw the pair. After all, there other people in the castle besides Ruler and Sieg.

"Shirou, I don't like the situation at all." Said Saber.

"What are you talking about, Saber?" Ask Shirou as he sees her. "Could it be the new Master and Servant."

"Yes. It's obvious that almost, if not everyone knew who they are. Ruler didn't tell me, I can understand. But why people like Illya, Tohsaka, and Archer decided to do the same?"

"Why is it important, Saber? We just need to wait, right?"

"I know, Shirou. But I can feel that Saber of Red is a knight. As fellow knight, it's an obligation for me to introduce myself."

"You're always one for chivalry."

"Thanks for the compliment." Saber suddenly smells something wrong. "Shirou, I don't like this smell."

"Huh?" Shirou looks at the frying pan. "Damn, it burnt!"

Shirou immediately turn off the stove and throws the scorched food while ignoring Saber's anger for spoiling a food.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

Ruler, Rin, and Rider are currently sitting near a big table. Both are discussing about the current situation.

"Any luck finding the fallen angels?" Ask Ruler to Rider and Rin.

"Nope. Neither Archer or Assassin managed to find anything suspicious. At least there are only few areas left." Replied Rin.

"I see. What about the devils?" Ask Ruler with a little venom on her voice.

"Except the fight with Saber of Red, they haven't do anything important as far as we know." Replied Rider.

None of them speak for a while until someone did.

"You know, you don't need to be like that." Said Rin to Ruler.

"Huh?"

"You can't speak about devils without venom in your voice. The devils here are different, and there's the fact that God is dead. Granted, I am not that kind of religious, but even it surprised me that something like God is not eternal."

"I can't help it. Religion during my time is...not so tolerant. It was a time when burning a witch was something normal. Yes, they're kind. No, it can't change how I look at them." Replied Ruler.

"Then perhaps you need to change how you look at them." Suggest Rider.

"I am not going to. If I do it, the result can be disastrous when we returned to out world. Also, we only saw a bunch. We don't know if the typical devil existed here. So at best I am neutral to them."

Both Rin and Rider sigh. While they haven't figured out the true identity of Ruler, they know that she's religious and like all religious people, she's natural enemy of devils and vice versa.

* * *

 **The next day...**

 **Park**

Issei and Saber of Red are currently walking towards the school. Suddenly, they hear something.

"Eep!"

When both turn their heads to see the source, they see someone is lying at the ground. She most likely has tripped. Issei and Saber then approach the girl.

"Are you OK?" Ask Issei as he offers his hand.

"Yes, I am." Replied the girl as she accepts his hand.

He helps the girl to stand up. When he takes a better look at the girl, he sees that she has blond hair and green eyes. She's also wearing a nun outfit.

When Issei touched her hand, he felt another thing.

" _This girl, she is a magus._ "

* * *

 **And it's done.**

 **You know, I just realize that if I can write my story to its fullest potential, my Excalibur Arc might become one of the most...disastrous event in all of "High School DxD" and "Fate/stay night" crossover.**

 **I mean, there are Mordred who might not react well with the destruction of her 'father's' sword, Artoria who will do who-knows-what when she hears the condition of DxD Excalibur, the fact that there are more that seven shards of Excalibur (granted, one is still intact and from another world and other only exist if Artoria is in her Alter mode), and so on.**

 **Plus the fact when someone from DxD world realize that King Arthur and Mordred are GIRL, especially Arthur and Le Fay (again, granted, this King Arthur and Mordred came from another world).**

 **I know this might be too early, but I am just preparing. What do you think will happen during the Excalibur Arc?**

 **I am still asking, and not going to stop until her Servant appears in the story. What kind of Servant do you think will be fit for Asia?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	6. Literal Witch

**Literal Witch**

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **RedRat8 and Guest:** Thanks for the review. Anyway, why do you think Le Fay will be shocked when she finds out that King Arthur and Mordred are girls?

* * *

 **Park, Kuoh**

Issei is helping a nun in collecting her items that fell to the ground from her luggage. Among the items he collected are two book; one is the Bible while the other is a grimoire.

" _Now this is even stranger. She's the follower of God while at the same time the practitioner of Pagan's magic._ " Thought Issei.

" _How do you know the magic is Pagan in nature?_ " Ask Saber of Red.

" _Have you ever heard of a christian or jewish's magics?_ "

" _Good point._ "

After collecting the items, Issei pass them to the nun.

"Thank you, sir. May God bless you for your kindness!" Said the nun in return.

"You're welcome." Replied Issei. " _This is getting weird._ "

Suddenly, the three of them hear a sound. When they look around, they see a boy is crying. He has a wound at his knee. The nun approaches the boy. After speaking to the boy for a moment, she puts her hands above his knee and a glow appears.

" _Is that a healing spell?_ " Thought Issei.

" _Maybe._ " Comment Saber.

After few minutes, the glow disappear and so does the wound at the boy's knee. After that, the boy's mother come and both the boy and her walk away after saying a thank to the nun. She then returns to Issei and Saber.

"Sorry for that. But when I knew the boy was wounded, I can't help myself but help him." Said the nun.

"It's fine. I would do the same. Anyway, you seem to have a problem." Replied Issei.

"Yes, I am looking for a church. But I can't find it."

"Church? I think I know where it is."

* * *

 **Street of Kuoh**

Issei and Saber are escorting the nun to the church. They have been walking for at least fifteen minutes. Issei then sees something at the horizon, at the hill.

"That's the church!" Said Issei.

"Ah, you're right." Said the nun. "Thank you for your help. Would you like to escort me there? I can give you a cup of tea as a thanks."

"Well..."

"Master, your school." Remind Saber.

"Ah, that's correct. Sorry, buy I can't." Said Issei.

"I see." The nun becomes a little sad. "Thank you anyway. My name is Asia Argento."

"You're welcome. My name is Issei and this is Saber." Said Issei as he gestures at himself and Saber of Red.

"It's nice to know your name. Goodbye, Issei, Saber." Said Asia as she gives them a smile and goes away.

"Goodbye, Asia." Replied Issei. He and Saber then go to Kuoh Academy.

When walking, Issei realizes something.

"Wait a minute. 'Asia Argento' is not a Japanese name. So how...Saber, was she using a spell? Like translation?" Ask Issei.

"No, I didn't feel anything that indicated that she was using one. She really can speak Japanese." Replied Saber as she waves her hand.

"I see." While Issei is still wondering about it, he decides to not thinking about it...for now.

* * *

 **Few hours later...**

 **Abandoned Building**

Issei and Saber are approaching the building. Few minutes ago, they were approached by a carrier pigeon (yes, _carrier pigeon_ ). When they took the letter, they found out that it was from Ruler.

Apparently, Assassin had detected a presence of a stray devil, which is a somewhat classical devil. Assassin decided that he would let others to take care of it. The first people that received the letter were Issei and Saber of Red. If they didn't want to, she would tell other Master and Servant.

Both decided to accept it.

Issei is wearing a red shirt underneath a black jacket, grey trousers, and white sneakers. Saber is wearing the underclothes of her armor, which is red in color. The design however, made Issei sweatdrop; it's something only a girl will wear.

" _She really need to get what she wanted straight._ " Thought Issei.

Both of them arrived in front of a door. Before Issei can do anything, Saber kicks the door of its hinges and sends it flying. Suddenly...

CLANG

"Ouch!"

Issei looks at Saber with wide eyes, with the later shrugs in response. Both of them go inside the building. After walking for a while, they see who got hit by the door; it was none other than Rias Gremory and her peerage.

"Gremory? What are you...let me guess, stray devil?" Said Issei.

"Yes. We are here to take it out." Explain Rias as she holds her head.

"Nah, leave it to us. That being is not going to be a problem. Besides, you have that fake knight here." Replied Saber as she points at Kiba with her sword.

Kiba, who is still bandaged, looks away. Rias grits her teeth in anger. Yes, Kiba is not as strong as Saber. But that doesn't give her any right to call her knight a fake.

Suddenly, they hear something. When they look at the source, they see nothing but darkness. However, they can see that something is moving under its cover.

"Let me guess, that must be the stray devil?" Said Saber.

"Yes, that's the only possibility." Replied Rias.

"Then it's mine!"

Saber immediately dashed towards the darkness, disappearing in it. Few seconds later, they hear the screams of the stray while at the same time the sounds of sword slashing through fleshes and bones. After few minutes, Saber returns from the darkness, her sword is covered with blood. Issei can see that Saber is frowning.

"Is there something wrong, Saber?" Ask Issei.

"You bet there is. That thing is not even challenging! The only reason it took me quite a time to kill it was because it keep moving." Said Saber with an unimpressed tone.

"Well, sometimes we don't get what we want." Replied Issei with a shrug.

"Yeah, I know. But this is ridiculous! We better find those fallen angels fast!"

"Hey, this is my territory! So if..."

"Spare me the crap, devil! This town can be the Great Satan personal territory and I'll keep doing whatever I want!"

With that, Saber exits the building, leaving Issei and the devils.

"Don't like her." Said Koneko.

"I agree, Koneko. For a girl, she has quite a temper and very harsh." Said Akeno.

"I guess Saber is just being herself." Said Issei in return while glad that his Servant didn't hear what Akeno said.

Issei then begin to follow where Saber went. The devils also exit the building and return to school.

* * *

 **The next day...**

 **Emiya Residence**

It's a normal breakfast event at the house. Well, as normal as it can. Unlike the previous days, something is different in this event.

Rin, Sakura, Illya, and Rider are eating their breakfast as usual. That's kinda hard to do though because of the glares they received from the King of Knights.

Yes, Saber of Blue's mood is still sour because the other Masters and Servants are preventing her from meeting the Saber of Red. Heck, even Ruler – who supposed to be neutral – also help them in the prevention. Just what is wrong with meeting fellow Saber-class Servant?

Shirou, who's looking at the scene with annoyance, decides to end it.

"Alright, Saber. Cut it out! I know how Rin and Illya's minds work. If they don't want to tell you, than they won't tell you." Said Shirou as he puts his chopsticks down.

"You can't order me to do that, Shirou. It is unfair that everyone have met or at least know how Saber of Red looks like, yet I only know the Servant by the title." Replied Saber as she also puts down her chopsticks.

"I also don't know anything about Saber of Red, but I will wait. You should be more patient."

"I am patient! There's a limit on how much patient I can be."

Saber returns to her food while also glaring at the four people again.

"So, who is Saber of Red? How does he look like, or she?" Ask Saber.

Illya slams her spoon and points Saber of Blue using her right hand.

"Shut up! I will not let the King of Hungry ordered me around! My answer is still no!" Replied Illya as a tick mark appearing on her hear.

Saber drops her chopsticks in surprise. She slowly turns her head to get a better view on the half-human, half-homunculus.

"Y...You..."

Everyone in the room can sense that Saber is preparing a large amount of prana, probably to lash out at something or someone. Shriou knows that he must act fast or he's going to loose the dining room.

Lucky for him, someone interfered.

A blade flies towards Saber, but she easily destroy it with Invincible Air. When she looks at the attacker, she see Archer is leaning at the door with his arms crossed.

"You know, Saber. I know you quite a lot, but I never expect you to be quite furious for not knowing a Servant's identity." State Archer with his usual tone.

"Silence, Archer! Try to be at my position!" Retort Saber of Blue.

"Already there once and I am not even mad a little bit. Looks like King Arthur has the patience of little girl." Replied Archer with a smirk.

"ARCHER!"

Saber jumps from her position and tries to strike Archer, only for the latter to jump back. He then run away from Saber, making her chasing him.

"Come back here, coward! It's very dishonorable to not fight and defending your words!" Exclaim Saber.

"I never fight honorable. You should know that already." Retort Archer who is still running.

In the end, Saber chased Archer for an hour straight. This can happened thanks to Archer's constant snarks. Once again, they managed to distract Saber of Blue from looking out Saber of Red.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Kuoh...**

CLANG

Assassin is currently fighting a group of people. If the information he got from Zelretch is right, then he's fighting exorcists. He must admit, they are strong. But something in their hearts make them very weak at the same time.

So far, he managed to took out all but five exorcists. All of them are using light-based weaponry. Effective against devil but against him weaponry from metal have a better chance, although he's not a real Heroic Spirit.

Back to the fight.

Assassin is locking blades with an exorcist. Few moments later, he pushes the light sword away and slash the exorcist, killing him. Assassin then blocks an attack from other exorcist. The latter fall back to safer position.

"Is that all you got? No wonder you become stray; there's no way God or the Church would want people like you among their rank." Said Assassin with tone full of sarcasm.

"Shut up!" Exclaim an exorcist as he tries to attack Assassin.

However, due to anger he makes a rookie mistake; he's charging with his sword above his head, leaving most of his body uncovered. Assassin gladly take the opportunity and stabs him through the heart. He draws his sword back, leaving the body to fall to the ground.

The remaining three exorcists look at the situation in panic. It's now clear that they stood no chance defeating Assassin. All three of them decide to run away.

"You can't do that." Said Assassin calmly.

He chases them with ease. When he near them, he uses his long katana and slices them apart. He prefer a fight any time, but the situation makes him unable to do so.

Such as preventing enemies from escaping and revealing information about him to their boss. Also, technically he's an Assassin, so him fighting dirty is expected.

Seeing that no one is fighting him, Assassin sheathe his katana and takes out a map and a pencil. He makes an "X" at the location he's currently at. Because he was fighting exorcists, that means he's close enough to the fallen angels' base. He then makes some circles that indicates possible locations.

Assassin puts the map and pencil back in his kimono and walks away from the scene.

* * *

 **At night...**

 **Street of Kuoh**

Issei and Saber of Red - who is wearing her civilian clothes - are walking through the street. Issei knew that the fallen angels can't just go away after trying to take his life. Sure, revenge is one of the reason. But mostly are because he's afraid of what they would do if they manage to go away.

So, he and his Servant are walking in hope that they can get a clue on the location of their base. Slowly but steady, Issei, Saber, and other Servants and Masters have almost find out that location. But the sooner the better.

Issei suddenly realize that a door at a house is open. He approaches it with the intention of closing it. When the door is at arm's reach however, Saber puts her right hand at Issei's left shoulder.

"Something wrong, Saber?" Ask Issei as he turns his head to see her.

"I can sense something inside. It doesn't feel nice." Answer Saber with serious expression.

Knowing what she meant, Issei walks inside the house with Saber behind in spirit form. Issei enters what appears to be a living room. When he takes a step, he notices that there's something wet beneath him. When he rubs his foot to find out what it is, he sees that his hand is covered by a red liquid that has the smell of iron.

" _Blood._ " Thought Issei and Saber.

When Issei looks at where the blood came from, he sees something that makes his stomach sick; a dead body of someone. Issei closes his mouth in shock and anger.

"Who did this?" Ask Issei.

"Sinner must be punished..." Issei and Saber look at the one who said that. "...I tried to borrow a line from the Bible."

The man turns his face so that both Master and Servant can see his crazy face. He jumps from the sofa and stand in front of them while jumping like a madman in place.

"My name is Freed Selzen! I was an exorcist of the Church but now I am a stray! I like hunting devils and those who followed them! But eye witnesses of my actions also count!"

" _OK. Just from his words I know that, from scale 1 to 10, his madness is 11._ " Thought Issei.

" _At least he's not Berserker._ " Comment Saber.

"Well, sorry young man, but it's time for you to meet your end!" Freed takes out a light sword and a gun. "Do you have...WHOA!"

Freed ducks in order to avoid a ball of fire. That ball is a result of Issei's magecraft. During his time he learned about magecraft, he found out that he's qutie proficient in using fire-based magecraft. From that, he concluded that his Origin is "Fire".

However, most of Issei's magecrafts are not oriented for fighting. Currently, throwing a ball of fire is one of his best magecraft in fighting.

"Whoa! So you're a magician." Said Freed.

" _Magus._ " Correct Issei in his mind.

"That's makes the feeling of killing you better! Now prepare to die!"

Freed jumps toward Issei and is ready to slices him. His sword however is blocked by a metal sword. When Freed looks at the wielder of the other sword, he sees the face of grinning girl.

Saber pushes Freed back and counter-attack. He blocks it and fires a shot to Saber. Due to her magic resistance, Saber only feels as if a fly decides ram itself to her with its full might. Saber makes some slashing moves as Freed avoid all of them with ease. Freed retaliates by trying to slash or stab her, only for the Servant to either avoid or block them.

"Never see those kind of moves since I was summoned. You're natural." Comment Saber as she grins.

"Don't know what you're talking about, but thanks. Always nice to hear a praise or two from my prey. Now if only you're dead!" Replied Freed.

Freed begins to take a step, but suddenly he slips. He's now floating at the air with his back is on its way to touch the floor. There's only one thing in everyone's minds.

"Huh?"

Freed's head finally hits the floor. He drops his weapons in pain. Few moments later, he's unconscious. When Saber and Issei look at where Freed stand, they see that there's an ice. That must be the cause of Freed's slip.

"Where the ice came from?" Ask Issei as Saber shrugs.

"Psst..."

Issei and Saber turn their head at the entrance and see Asia. She presses her right index finger at her mouth.

"Asia, what are you doing here?" Ask Issei in whisper.

"I come here to see what he's doing here." Said Asia as she points at the fainting exorcist. She then sighs. "I should know this will happen, but I am not strong enough to hold him."

"I see. So you are a magus?"

"I am. I have learned about magecraft since I was a little girl. I don't know why, but for some reason I managed to hide the fact that I am learning about magecraft from everyone at the Church."

"That took quite a skill."

"Issei, we should do something." Said Saber as she joins the conversation.

"Ah, that's right."

"I suggest that you and Saber leave, Issei. Don't worry, I am not strong against Freed, but I know how to deal with him." Said Asia with a smile.

"I see. Thanks Asia."

Issei and Saber exits the house. Just a moment before he steps outside, Issei feels that the air inside seems to become cooler for some reason. He doesn't know the reason, but it could be due to Asia's magecraft.

* * *

 **And this chapter is done.**

 **After much thinking, I decide to create a poll for Asia's Servant. The nominees are Saint Martha (Rider), Tamamo no Mae (Caster), Karna (Lancer), and Hans Christian Andersen (Caster).**

 **Those four are the only Servants that I can't decide, which one among them should be Asia's Servant. So I decide to create a poll. You can check it on my profile.**

 **There are some questions in my mind by the way. I hope you can help me in answering it.**

 **First, reincarnated devil is always a part of a devil's peerage, making him/her his/her servant. Ruler Breaker is Medea's Noble Phantasm that can negate all magic, including Servant-Master contract. What will happen if a reincarnated devil is stabbed by Rule Breaker?**

 **Second, all Servants are death in their first life (except Artoria) in both Nasuverse and DxD verse. So how everyone that know their myths are going to react when they find out the true identities of the Servants?**

 **Third, I still haven't think of a good name for "Masters and Servants faction". Can you give me your idea?**

 **Oh, one more thing; how do you think the meeting between Artoria and Mordred will go?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	7. Rider of Maiden

**Rider of Maiden**

 **Park, Town of Kuoh**

Issei is sitting at a bench with Saber of Red besides him. Both are currently wondering on what should their do next. There's no news from Ruler, no fallen angel or stray exorcist doing funny business, nothing at all.

"Issei, order?" Ask a bored Servant.

"None at the moment." Replied the no less bored Master.

The duo keep sitting around, doing nothing.

"Issei?"

Issei turns his head to see who spoke that. He sees Asia few feet away from him.

"Asia. What are you doing here?" Ask Issei as he approaches her.

"I am having a break time, so I decided to wander around." Replied the nun.

Just then, a growl of someone's stomach can be heard. Issei has no idea who it was, but he scratches the back of his head.

"Well, it's almost time for lunch. Would you have one with me and Saber, Asia?" Ask Issei.

"Sure, I would love to."

* * *

 **Fast Food Restaurant**

"Issei."

"What is it, Saber?"

"I think the girl is having trouble opening the wrapper."

As Saber enjoy her own meal, Issei looks at Asia. Indeed, while she knows that the food is being wrapped, she has no idea how to properly open it.

"Ahh, Asia?"

"Yes?"

"You see..." Issei grabs his food and shows it to Asia. "...you open it like this."

Issei begins to unwrap the food and then eats it. Asia does the same thing.

"So, how is it?" Ask Issei.

"It taste good." Replied Asia with a smile.

"Nice to hear that."

* * *

 **Arcade**

After having a lunch, Issei, Asia, and Saber decided to wander around. During that, they saw an arcade and Issei decided to go there, followed by Asia and Saber.

"Issei, what is this?" Ask Saber as she points at a machine with a motorcycle.

"This? Not sure what the official name is, but it's a racing game. You ride the motorcycle – albeit not real – and try to win the game." Answer Issei.

"Hee. I want to try it." Said Saber with an interest in her tone.

"Haha, sure."

Issei puts a coin in the machine as Saber hops on the motorcycle. When the game begin, Issei can see that Saber enjoys it and is on the lead. Looks like her Riding skill can also be used in racing game. Granted, the game requires the player to "ride" the motorcycle.

"Issei, how about this one?" Ask Asia suddenly as she points at another game. This one is a car.

"Almost like the ones that Saber played. This one however, is a car." Explain Issei.

"Can I try it?"

"Sure."

Issei puts a coin in the machine and Asia starts to play it. From what Issei can see, she has a talent in driving a car.

After all that, the trio see a doll machine. Issei looks at Asia and sees that she wants one. When he looks at Saber though, he has no idea what she has in mind. Issei approaches the machine and plays it. After a few moment, he won.

"Here, Asia." Said Issei as he handles her a dolphin doll.

"Ehh? No, thanks, Issei." Replied Asia though her face says otherwise.

"Just accept it. I know you like it."

"A-Alright."

Asia accepts the doll and immediately hug it.

"Good job in making her happy, Master." Said Saber with a smirk.

"Thanks for the compliment."

* * *

 **Park**

Issei, Asia, and Saber are currently sitting in front of a large pond. The three of them decided to take a rest.

"Anyway, Asia. There's something I want to ask since I met you." Said Issei as he gives Asia a bottle of mineral water.

"What kind of question?" Ask Asia as she accepts the bottle.

"What makes you come to Japan? As far as I know, there is not that many Christians here."

Hearing that, Asia bows her head down. She has a sad smile on her face.

"I'll start by telling you about my life. I don't remember much about my life before the Church. I was found by a nun in front of a door of a church in Italy. Few years after that, I found a wounded puppy. He was dying, and I wished that I can save him. Then, God showed me a gift He bestowed upon me since I was born."

Asia's hands suddenly glow, just like when she healed the boy few days ago.

"I am the owner of Twilight Healing; Sacred Gear that is capable of healing almost all types of wound. After I healed the puppy, I was being transferred to a bigger church. There, I was tasked to heal people that came there."

Asia takes some air before she continue her story.

"Then, I met him. The old man that showed me a way; a way that I can keep do God's orders while also enjoyed the world at the same time."

"Old man? Did he had a walking cane by a chance?" Ask Issei.

"Yes, he had. He was also the one that gave me a book about magecraft."

" _That old troll! I should have known!_ "

"I learned about magecraft after our meeting. When I did that, I am wondering, 'If Pagan magic used for good, then is it fine to used it?' Even today, I haven't find the answer, but personally, I'll use it to help others."

"Then, one day, I made a mistake..."

"Mistake?" Ask Issei.

"I found a man, wounded. After I healed him, it was later revealed that he's a devil. The rest...I am pretty sure quite obvious." Asia let out a chuckle after telling that. "You know, on my way here I can't stop myself but thinking, if the Church taught about forgiveness, then why they didn't do it to me? It's just one simple mistake. How ironic."

"Heh, that surely is ironic." Comment Saber.

"Issei, there's one thing I don't know. My excommunication, is it a punishment from God for not being good enough, or is it His way so that I can enjoy the world that He created? What do you think?"

"I admit, I have no idea myself. But one thing for sure is that it couldn't be because you're not kind, you're one of the kindest girl I ever met." Said Issei with a smile.

"Thank you, Issei."

Issei suddenly has a feeling. After saying his intention to Asia and Saber, Issei went off and head straight towards the nearby toilet. After he finished his business there, Issei returned to the bench, only to find no one.

"Saber? Asia?" Said Issei as he looks around.

As he looks at the bench, Issei finds something on it; a black feather.

"Looking for me, Master?"

Issei turns around to see the speaker and sees Saber.

"Yeah, where have you been and where's Asia?" Ask Issei.

"I was following a mysterious girl. She didn't feel normal to me. And what did you mean by Asia?"

Issei shows Saber what he found. She growls in frustration in return.

"Of course. That girl was a bait to rule me from her while the other took her away." Said Saber.

"What happened to the girl?"

"Disappear. I bet she fly away."

"Well, Saber. At least now we have something to do."

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

"Ruler, we need your...help."

When Issei breach into the room, he can see that Ruler is having a meeting with Rin, Archer, Lancer, Caster, and Illya.

"Can this wait?" Ask Ruler few moments later.

"Not I afraid. One of my friend is being kidnapped by fallen angels."

"So you want our help in rescuing this friend of yours?" Ask Archer who received a nod from Issei. "You're lucky. We just found their hiding location and are on our way there."

"I see. It's good then."

"But now, knowing that we must also rescue someone, only some of us that can go there right now. I only capable of teleporting few people at once." Said Caster.

"So, besides Issei and Saber of Red, who else would go?" Ask Ruler.

"I am going. I can finally have some action." Said Lancer.

"I also want to go. I am bored in here." Said Illya.

"That makes four. Almost reach my limit." Said Caster.

"We won't go. We'll just leave it to you." Said Rin.

"Before that, take this, Hyoudou Issei." Archer traces a simple European sword and gives it to Issei.

"What is this, Archer?" Ask Issei as he receives the sword.

"Just one of many swords that I have. Should be able in helping you rescuing the damsel in distress."

"Thanks a lot, Archer."

"Just make sure to survive."

"Alright everyone, are you ready?" Said Caster as she wears her robe.

"Yes, we are!"

"In that case, let's have a word or two with a giant crow."

In that moment, Issei, Saber, Lancer, Illya, and Caster disappear.

* * *

 **Abandoned Church**

When Issei managed to regain his composure, he sees that he's only with Saber and Lancer.

"Anyone see Caster or Illya?" Ask Issei to the Servants.

"Nope, but I can tell you that the old woman is currently creating a bound field to prevent any outsider from knowing a mess that will happen here. That little girl...I can only guess." Replied Lancer.

* * *

Illya is currently walking alone through the trees. She had asked Caster to drop her alone. There's a reason why she wants that to happen.

"Eh, what is this, a little girl?"

When Illya hears that, she looks up and sees a girl wearing a gothic lolita outfit. The girl doesn't feel human.

"What a brave words coming from fellow little girl." Replied Illya.

"H-Hey, I am actually older than how I look, OK?" Replied the girl with a thich mark appearing on her forehead.

"Oh yeah? Well, so do I."

"For God sake, will both of you stop it?"

Illya and the girl look at the other tree and see a man in overcoat and fedora and a woman in a suit.

"She did it first." Said both Illya and the girl as they point at each other.

"Rather than finding out which one is the guilty one, what about if we discuss something else first? Like sending this little girl away from the church?" Said the man as he facepalm.

"Ahh right, I forgot."

Illya looks at the people near her. All of them are obviously fallen angels. She let out a smirk because she knows that _he_ is almost here.

"So, little girl. You are not a devil so we will go easy on you; go back to wherever you came from. Sounds good?" Said the man.

"Do I have a choice?" Ask Illya.

"Well, you can choose to go to that church, but then we will have no choice but to kill you. Think it smart, girl." Said the woman.

"Oh, I know the smart one." Illya is now grinning. "BERSERKER!"

As if on cue, Berserker suddenly appears near Illya. She has ordered Berserker to go to the church first and make sure that he remain hidden by keeping himself in a spirit form.

The looks on the fallen angels' faces indicate that the presence of the Servant scared the hell out of them. Kinda expected because they're facing one of Greek's greatest hero.

"Dohnaseek, what if we do _that_?" Sugges the girl as she sweat bullet.

"Sounds like a good idea, Mittelt." Replied the man.

The fallen angels spread their wings, fly into the air...

...and fly away from Berserker as fast as they can.

"Chased them, Berserker!" Ordered Illya as she points at the fleeing angels.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Replied Berserker as he gives a chase.

* * *

BRAAK

With a kick, Saber opens the door for her and Issei. He and Saber – in her armor – walk in and look for anyone. They see that some holy sculptures were broken, but they see no one in the church.

"Hahaha, what is this? I don't expect you to come here."

Perhaps they thought too soon.

Issei immediately draws the sword that Archer gave to him and points it at Freed, who came out of nowhere.

"Freed, tell us where Asia is and you will only have to serve a lifetime in a jail!" State Issei which received a "really?" look from Saber.

"Hahaha, why the f**k should I? It was her who f**k*ng freeze me, so I'll make sure that she..."

"You talk to much!"

Suddenly, Lancer appeared behind Freed and grabs him by the collar. He immediately throws the exorcist through one of the church's window.

"I'll deal with him. Meanwhile, try to look under the altar. My old Master used to hide something there." Said Lancer as he follows Freed.

With the Servant of Spear gone outside, Issei and Saber approach the altar. When they look at the floor beneath it, they notice that it can be removed. Saber raises her sword and destroy it, revealing a way to the underground.

"Let's go, Saber." Said Issei as he goes in.

"This should be fun." Replied Saber as she following behind.

* * *

 **Underground**

Raynare is currently watching as the exorcists are preparing for the ritual. It will be ready in few hours. She then looks at Asia who appears to be sleeping.

"Soon, her Sacred Gear will become mine. And after that, Azazel-sama will..."

"AAARGH!"

Raynare turns her head to see who scream. When she looks there, she see the knight that she met few days ago attacking the exorcists. Behind her is Issei currently fighting an exorcist with iron sword.

Issei, while doesn't have a proper training with sword, has seen some of Saber's combats and decided to mimic some of her moves. They proved to be quite effective against the exorcist.

The exorcist raises his light sword in an attempt to slice Issei into two. The latter dodge it and shoves his sword right up the exorcist's chest. As he takes the sword out, he realizes that he feels kinda sick in killing him. Issei however, regain his composure.

"I want to become a hero, and this is something I must be ready for." Said Issei to himself.

"Master, focus on the task at the hand!" Shout Saber as she deals with several exorcists.

Asia, who is actually only pretend to be sleeping, has heard everything since the beginning. She feels happy to know that someone is rescuing her. Now, she must also play her part. She looks around and notice that no one is looking at her.

Asia dives deep into her pocket and takes out a card. On it is a picture of a knight riding some sort of carriage with a word "Rider" beneath it. She gives the card some of her prana and throws it to the ground. The card burned away and a circle begins to form at its position. On her right hand, command seals begin to appear.

With the circle completed, light appears from the circle. This caught the attention of Issei, Saber, Raynare, and the exorcists. All of them cover their eyes from the light. When it disappear, a figure stood on the circle.

She's a young woman with blue eyes and purple hair. She's wearing a white and blue robe that reveals her cleavage, green fabrics that wrap her arms, blue thigh-high stockings, some sort of green boots, and white fabric covering some part of her head. She's carrying a cross-shaped staff with her.

She looks at the people around her before setting her eyes at Asia.

"Servant. Rider. I have come upon your summoning." Said the woman, Rider of Red, to Asia. "Let me ask you; are you my Master?"

"Yes, I am your Master." Said Asia as she shows Rider her Command Seals, which take shapes of a cross and a pair of angel's wings.

"You...You...You ruin my plan!"

Raynare creates a light spear in anger and throws it at Asia. Rider however, intercept it and hit the spear with her staff. Rider then sets her staff straight. From the cross part, a light appear. Rider shoots the light to Raynare, who managed to dodge it. Rider however shoots more light towards the fallen angel.

An exorcist suddenly appears beside Rider and tries to slash her with his sword. She blocks the attack with her staff and punches the exorcist with her left hand, sending him flying. While Rider's strength is not high for a Servant, it's still higher than what any normal human can stand for.

Meanwhile, Saber has been able to cut down the remaining exorcists except some. Her Master is fighting an exorcist just near her. Issei then manage to stabs the exorcist at the shoulder, making him drops his weapon. He then slash the exorcist at the chest.

Issei looks at the sword and analyzes it. He finds out that the sword is falling apart in its core and is about to disappear. Something that can be expected from a traced weapon.

"I should know about this. The fact that I can use this until now is already amazing." Said Issei to himself.

"Master, I am done. Only that fallen left."

Issei looks at Saber, who is surrounded by bodies of exorcists. Issei and Saber then go to Raynare, who is fighting Rider and Asia. She managed to avoid constant barrage of light and water from the Servant and Master, but it's obvious that she begins to feel tired.

"Give up, Yuuma or whoever your name is! You're surrounded and have no way out!" State Issei as he and Saber join in.

"No...No...I won't loose to someone like you!" Retort Raynare as she throws a light spear at Saber, who deflects it with her sword.

Issei looks at the situation with a determination to immediately stop it. However, he's not a good magus and is not well versed in swordsmanship. Suddenly, he feels something at his right hand. He looks at it curiously before he realizes the reason.

Issei, without warning, dashed towards Raynare in attempt to slash her with his sword. As he swings his sword, Raynare creates a light spear to block the attack. Issei uses Reinforcement on the sword and when it clashed with the spear, both of them broke apart. Issei immediately clenches his right hand and throws a punch at Raynare.

Suddenly, his right hand is covered with a green light. When the light disappear, his right hand is now covered by a red gauntlet with green gem. His fits connected with Raynare's face, sending her to the floor unconscious.

Issei takes few step back before he feels Saber's hand at his shoulder.

"That's quite bold, Master. Still, good job." Said Saber.

"Thanks for the compliment, Saber." Replied Issei.

* * *

 **Outside**

Freed is currently holding his ground against Lancer. Both are trying to hit each other, but so far Lancer can only make few scratches while Freed is unable to land a single hit. Lancer has been able to destroy Freed's gun earlier.

Lancer does some stab movement, all of them are blocked by Freed. He immediately jumps back and assume a pose.

"You're quite a good fighter. Shame you're on the wrong side." Said Lancer with a smirk.

"If...there's someone...on the wrong...f**k*ng side...IT'S YOU!" Exclaim Freed.

"So you say. Well, time to end this fight, I am afraid."

Lancer begins to prepare the necessary amount of prana. He focus most of it into his spear. He then prepare to launch the spear.

" **Gáe Bolg**!" Declare Lancer as he throws his spear.

Hearing that, Freed throws himself to avoid the throw. However, that won't work. Once Gáe Bolg's name has been called, the cursed spear reverses the nature of causality, the meaning of "cause and effect" in the order of things, to make it so the cause of the "lance being thrust" comes from the effect of the "opponent's heart being pierced" by it.

To put it simply, the moment Lancer said, "Gáe Bolg", is the moment Freed's live forfeited.

The cursed spear makes an impossible angle and stabs the exorcist right at his heart. His weapon falls from his hand as he himself fall to the ground, dead. The spear then return to Lancer's hand.

"Haha, that was fun. Now it's time to meet the others." Said Lancer as he approaches the church.

Unbeknown to him, a crow is watching his entire battle. It shows a curiosity on a level that should be impossible for a creature like it.

* * *

 **Church**

Raynare suddenly wake up when her face is being splashed by water. When she looks around, she sees Asia, Rider, Issei, and Saber.

"Good morning, sunshine. How's your sleep?" Ask Rider.

"Hmph. I might have failed, but once my friends come to here, I will..."

"Your friends? You mean them?" Said Saber as she points her thumb to somewhere.

When Raynare looks at where Saber pointed her finger, she finds out that her friends are being tied together with some sort of string. They're being watched by Illya and Berserker. Considering who their opponent is, the result is not a surprise.

"Hahaha, I know you can do it, boy."

Issei's eye twitch as he hears that sound. He turns around and is being greeted with the sigh of Zelretch.

"What do you want, Zelretch?" Ask Issei with a tone of annoyance.

"I am going to take care of the fallen angels. Trust me, I know how to do it." Replied Zelretch with a smirk.

Issei can't help but feel some sympathy to what would happen to the fallen angels. From what Rin and Ruler had told him, becoming a complete enemy of Zelretch is not something you wanted.

Well, he's not sure if the fallen angels are enemies to Zelretch. But you know the point.

"Excuse me, Mr. Zelretch." Said Asia as she approaches the Dead Apostle Ancestor.

"Please, my dear. Just call me Zelretch. Having a 'Mr' in front of my name makes me feel old." Replied Zelretch.

" _But you're old!_ " Thought Issei.

"I want to say thank you for the book that you gave to me few years ago. It helped a lot."

"Ahh, you're welcome. I knew that it will be needed." Zelretch immediately uses his power and the fallen angels are now near him. "Now, if you don't mind, I have something to show to my newest guests."

With that, Zelretch disappears with the fallen angels. Issei can only hope that the fallen angels will survive the journey. Not even they deserved what will befall upon them.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

With some difficulties, Caster managed to take everyone back to the castle. Albeit now she's resting at one of the room. Right now, those that participates in the event at the church is having a meeting at a room with Ruler.

Ruler is looking at Rider of Red and checking her identity.

" _So the Servant of Asia Argento is Saint Martha, the Dragontamer Saint. I must say, for a saint she has a questionable fashion sense._ " Thought Ruler as she looks at Rider, Martha.

"Asia Argento. As Ruler, I hereby welcome you to the Holy Grail War...albeit there's no holy grail or war." Said Ruler to Asia.

"Thank you, Ruler. I appreciate it." Replied Asia as she bows a bit.

"Now, there are many things you must know as a Master. But I believe I should just tell you about it after you had a rest."

"You can use some of the room here, Asia. I wouldn't mind." Said Illya to Asia.

"Thank you, lady Einzbern."

"Please, just call me Illya."

"This is rather good, right Saber?" Said Issei as he looks at the scene.

"I don't have any comment." Replied Saber who is still wearing her armor, albeit now without the helmet.

Just then, they hear that someone is entering the castle. Issei and Saber decide to see who enter. As they approach the front doors, they hear them speaking.

"Ruler, I can't wait anymore. Tell me who Saber of Red is!"

"Saber, please calm down."

Hearing the voice, Saber of Red immediately run towards the group with Issei following behind. When he reaches Saber, he sees that she's seeing two people. One is a red haired young man while the other looks very much like Saber.

Soon after, everybody from the room come to see the event that is about to happen.

"Now they know." Said Ruler softly.

Silence falls at the room as both Sabers look at each other.

"Mordred?!"

"Father?!"

* * *

 **Dum, dum, duuum. Artoria and Mordred finally meet each other. Now, what will happen is anybody guess.**

 **So, the winner of the pole is Rider, Saint Martha. For those who wants the other Servants to appear in the story, fear not. There are still chances for them to appear.**

 **Information update:**

 **\- Asia Argento (Master)/Saint Martha (Rider-class Servant)**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	8. Father and Son

**Father and Son**

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **coronadomontes:** 1\. Maybe. I haven't think about it yet. 2. Currently, only the Celts.

 **dragonrider66:** I know. There are reason why I switch the place of Boosted Gear. One, his Command Seals are at his left hand. Two, Issei is right-handed. I have plan for the place of Boosted Gear.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

Tension rises as Saber of Red, Mordred, looks at Saber of Blue, Artoria Pendragon. The same thing can also be said vice versa. Both Sabers are known in history to be the ones who killed the other one. One is known as the "Knight of Treachery" while other is known as the "King of Knights".

Saber of Red calmly prepares her sword, Clarent. Saber of Blue on the other hand, replaces her civilian clothes with her armor and prepares Invisible Air. Both Knights calmly approach each other until their swords meet.

"It's been a long time, 'Father'." Said Saber of Red with a smirk.

"Indeed. A long time since you lead the rebellion. Since our fall at Camlann." Replied Saber of Blue with cold face.

Meanwhile, Shirou has joined the other Masters and Servants as they watched what will happen next from the sideline. He then looks at the brown-haired man, presumably the Master of Saber of Red.

"Shirou Emiya. Nice to meet you." Said Shirou as he extends his hand.

"Issei Hyoudou. At your service." Replied Issei as he accepts Shirou's hand.

"Eer, guys. We have something more important to do." Said Asia as she points at the Sabers, who are about to cut each other's throat.

"They'll destroy the castle." Said Illya.

Surprisingly, both Sabers actually hear that, despite both being distracted with each other. Both of them lower their swords and relax a bit.

"Finishing our problem here will not be good for our allies. Let us do this somewhere more...open." Suggest Saber of Red.

"I agree, Mordred. It would be unwise to involved another party in our feud." Replied Saber of Blue.

Silence falls on the room. Suddenly, both Sabers run towards the door with such speed and they look like as if they just disappear. Soon after, the sounds of clinging swords can be heard.

With that, everyone else begin to go outside, where two Servants are having their fight.

* * *

 **Outside**

Everyone just watched as each Servants trade blow with each other. Most of the time, their moves are so fast that they can't see it clearly. At the same time, the moves are destructive enough that they caused damages to the surrounding area.

"Something strange." Mutters Shirou.

"Why you said that, Onii-chan?" Ask Illya.

"I don't know much about Saber of Red. But Saber – the blue one – movements are not like her usual. Usually, all of them intended on defeating the enemy as fast as possible while at the same time giving them chances to attack back. But this one, as if..."

"...as if she tries to take down the opponent as fast as she can without giving her a chance." Finished Issei. "Same thing can be said with my Saber. She intended to finish her counterpart as soon as possible."

"Looks like the hatred of King Arthur to Mordred and vice versa are strong enough to affect their way of fighting." Said Ruler.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Mordred and Artoria are still trying to hurt one another. So far, they haven't even scratch their opponent.

Each Artoria's swings are blocked, each of Mordred's thrusts are parried. No matter what move they make, their counterpart knows how to deal with it. That's why at Camlann, it was only when both were exhausted that Artoria managed to slain Mordred.

Both are locking their swords. Soon after, they unlock them and take a step back from each other. Artoria decides to approaches Mordred, only for the latter to kick some dust to the former's eyes.

"W-What?!" Exclaim Artoria as she covers her eyes.

"I am not as petty-minded as you are, 'father'!" Said Mordred as she charges in.

Mordred makes some slashing movements. Artoria manages to avoid the first, but the second attack hits her at the left shoulder. The attack goes down, breaking the left part of her armor.

"Saber!" Shout Shirou from the sideline.

"Stand back, Shirou! This is my fight!" Said Artoria in return.

Artoria manages to dodge the rest of the attacks. However, she now lost the left part of her armor.

"Looks like I have the upper hand, 'father'." State Mordred as she smirks.

"Not for long." Replied Artoria as she dispels her armor, now wearing only her gown.

"So you decide to discard your remaining armor? That's as wise as hiding your sword from someone who knows about it!" Mock Mordred after she saw what Artoria did.

"It is wise. Also, thank you for reminding me." Replied Artoria as she dispels Invisible Air, revealing Excalibur.

Artoria charges towards Mordred, this time faster than before. This cause Mordred to take a step back in shock, but she then regains her composure and blocks an attack from Artoria. However, Artoria immediately tries to slash Mordred. Her attacks are now faster without her armor and more powerful due to using Excalibur instead of Invisible Air. Mordred now requires more energy to block or parry the attacks from her "father".

Mordred manages to block a thrust from Artoria. However, in doing so she creates an opening; an opening that Artoria takes. She slashes Mordred from lower left to upper right, destroying the front part of the latter's armor. Artoria then tries to slash Mordred from her head. The Knight of Treachery blocks it using her left hand, destroying the armor there. Mordred jumps back a few paces before stopping. Seeing that most of her armor destroyed, Mordred dispels her armor just like what her "father" did.

"Now we're even." Declare Artoria with a smirk.

"I still have an ace!" Said Mordred in return.

Mordred begins to collect as many prana as she can. This action doesn't go unnoticed by Artoria, who begins to do the same. Starting earlier makes Mordred finish the action faster than Artoria. She then prepare her Noble Phantasm.

" **Clarent...** "

Artoria manages to finish collecting prana before Mordred can unleash her Noble Phantasm. She counters it by using her own Noble Phantasm.

" **Ex...** "

"... **Blood...** "

" **...cali...** "

"... **Arthur!** "

"... **bur!** "

Both Sabers unleash their Noble Phantasm towards each other. The attack from Clarent meet with a similar attack from Excalibur. Both are trying to surpass each other. The other Masters and Servants are covering their faces as debris and dust begin to fly away from the battlefield. After few minutes, both the attack from the Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword and Sword of Promised Victory disappear. At the battlefield, two knights are holding themselves with their sword.

Artoria and Mordred take some breath after using their Noble Phantasms. Mordred recovers first, takes her sword out of the ground, and runs towards Artoria. Her "father" manages to recover in time and blocks her attack. Artoria retaliates, only for her attack to be blocked. Both try to slash each other, but all their attacks are blocked by each other. In the end, both Artoria and Mordred are locking their swords.

"So this is what you want, huh?! Destroying Camelot was not enough, now you decided to destroy my second life?!" Shout Artoria as she applies more force to her sword.

"Please, don't involved me with your must-be-pitiful-second-life. Besides, your old kingdom was only waiting its time until it fell. I only make it faster!" Retort Mordred as she applies more force to her sword too.

"If...if you didn't exist...I would have time to fix Camelot, my knights didn't need to die in vain, and Camlann would never happened!"

"...even to this day, you still would not acknowledge me, huh?"

"As if you have any right to be acknowledged!"

Both Sabers back off a bit. Both of them raise their swords with intention to finish each other. When their swords are about to meet each other, instead they meet other swords; Excalibur meets Bakuya and Clarent meets Kanshou. When both Sabers look at the wielder of the married swords, they see the red-haired boy.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Exclaim Mordred.

"Shirou, I told you to stand back! This is personal!" Declare Artoria.

"Both of you, look at your surrounding!" Said Shirou instead of replying.

Artoria and Mordred look at their surrounding. Everything, except most of the forest and the castle, are in ruin. Almost similar to Camlann.

"I do not wish for 'father' and 'son' to kill each other!" Shirou then let out a smirk. "Also, it's almost time for dinner."

Hearing the word "dinner", both Sabers actually want to stop the battle and just have a meal. But none of them have an "acceptable" excuse.

Luckily, Shirou provided them with excuse.

"Hunger is enemy, and I am pretty sure both of you have no problem working together in defeating it."

Artoria's face turns red when she heard that. That's an excuse that she always use each time she wanted to eat Shirou's food. Mordred looks at her face with confused expression, but decides to shrug it off and walks towards the castle.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

Despite saying that it's almost time for dinner, Shirou hasn't prepared the food yet. So in the mean times, everyone is waiting at the dining room.

At the table, Saber of Blue and Saber of Red – still wearing their combat uniform, albeit no armor - are looking at each other with stern expression. Everyone can see as if they traded thunders with each other.

"B****."

"B******."

Issei facepalmed when he heard that.

"Really? Both of you can't fight with your swords, so you decided to..."

Issei shuts his mouth when both Servants glare at him.

"Shut up!" Said both of them at the same time.

Issei wisely choose to do what they said.

* * *

 **Few minutes later...**

Finally, Shirou has finished cooking. On the table are variety of Japanese cuisine; among them are tempura shrimps, tamago, miso soup, and chicken katsu.

After saying their pray, everyone dig in. Issei takes a bite of the tamago. His eyes become wide when he tastes it.

"This is really good! You are a master chef, Emiya!" Said Issei to Shirou.

"Haha, no, I am not. Cooking is just my hobby. Also, you can call me Shirou, Hyoudou." Replied Shirou.

"I see. Then, you can call me Issei."

"Issei... That sounds rather nostalgic."

Mordred chooses to ignore the talk between her Master and her "father's" Master. She's about to pick another tamago...when her chopsticks meet nothing.

"Huh?"

Mordred looks at the plate and finds out that there's nothing there. She looks at everyone else's bowls. Some of them have tamago, which is normal. Then she looks at her "father's" bowl and...

"Hey, what's the meaning of that?!"

At Artoria's bowl, there are quite a number of tamago. She continues to eat despite Mordred's words.

"You are not fast enough to acquire it. Just accept it." Replied Artoria coolly.

"Yeah, I am going to accept it." After saying that, Mordred lets out a smirk.

Suddenly, Mordred takes the plate of chicken katsu. She immediately takes the entire content and puts them at her bowl.

"Hey, I haven't even have a bite!" Exclaim Artoria.

Without care, Mordred eats her food as fast as she can. In only a few moments, she eats all the katsu. Lightning strikes at the background behind Artoria. There are few things that she can't forgive; eating her food without consent is one of them.

"I am out of here. Danger is coming close." Said Lancer as he immediately run away.

Artoria and Mordred look at each other with competitive expression. Both are preparing their chopsticks and have a look at the food on the table.

Suddenly, they start to take as many food as they can, eat as fast as they can, and so on. The current situation at the table...is hectic for the lack of better word.

"Master, staying here is unwise." Said Rider of Red.

Asia nods in response. Both of them then exit the dining room.

"I suppose we can call this, 'Holy Food War'?" Said Ruler as she attempts to lighten up.

The remaining Masters and Servant give a look that say, "No".

* * *

 **Otherworld**

There's silence at the large hall of an even larger castle. Usually, songs were sung, drinks were drunk, and perhaps a fight or two occurred. But all of them disappear as everyone in the room looks at the black clad woman in shock.

"Can you please repeat what you said?" Ask a large muscular man. Though his voice makes it more of an order.

The woman sigh and repeat her statement, "The source of power that we felt was Gáe Bolg. It is currently in possession of a master lancer."

"Impossible! We have Gáe Bolg stored and protected here!"

"Yes, we have _our_ Gáe Bolg. Not _that_ one."

"What are you talking about, woman? I don't have time for some silly word games!"

"I don't understand either, but the Gáe Bolg that the man used is not ours."

"So it's just a very-well made fake."

"No." The woman's word makes the others listen her next words with more attention. "The spear that he used was not a fake, Lugh. I don't know how but both are Gáe Bolg – none fake – and yet, they are different from each other. It's maddening."

"That's impossible, there can't be two Gáe Bolg in existence." Said Lugh as he glares at the woman.

The woman let out a smirk in response. "Just as it's impossible for other gods to exist? Or for a spear to write fate itself? Or for other realms from other mythologies to be real? Lugh, by this point nothing is impossible in the world."

Lugh only sigh in response and takes a gulp of ale. "Do you remember the time the world makes sense?"

"No." Replied the woman with deadpan tone.

"Neither do I. In fact, perhaps I must order a lot of ale to be created because we're going to run out of it after this conversation is done."

The woman takes a seat at the opposite side of Lugh as the latter orders more drink. She refused when he offers her one as the others are continuing their drink.

"Tell me, are you sure that it wasn't a fake?" Ask Lugh to the woman.

"I've been on the receiving end of the spear, Lugh. I know one when I saw it, and the spear that the man used is definitely not a fake." Replied the woman as she sighs.

"That's just wonderful. What next? Turns out there's a corrupted piece of Excalibur?"

"Lugh...there's something else."

"Of course there is. Speak it up, woman."

The woman seems to have a problem in saying it, which makes him raises his eyebrows. After all the years of knowing her, he knows that it was always easy for her to speak up her mind. Which means that whatever she wants to talk about must be very important.

"What's this, the great Morrigan is unable to speak her mind? Now I know that the End is coming." Said Lugh with a joking tone.

"Well, you're already loud enough for both of us." Replied Morrigan with a small smile.

"Hahaha, I can't argue with that. But seriously Morrigan, what is it?" Ask Lugh as his face turns serious.

Morrigan sighs in response. "The way that man fought, it was exactly like _him_. Not as in he was trying to mimic the style, but as if the style was his own; as if it was something that belong to him. And as if that wasn't enough, I can felt _his_ presence, always near that man."

"I see." Said Lugh as he looks down. "Have you told anyone else about this?"

"No. As far as the other know, the other Gáe Bolg is wielded by a very skilled human."

"Good, keep it that way." Said Lugh as Morrigan shows a surprised expression when she heard that. "I know what you're suggesting, Morrigan. But it's impossible. My son is still alive."

"Lugh, he's been missing for years. I guess it's time to accept the inevitable; Cú Chulainn is not coming back." Said Morrigan with a pain on her face.

"And you're saying that man is his reincarnation? You know I don't believe in that crap. Just look at the so-called Heracles. The real deal will beat him a hundred times in a matter of minute." Replied Lugh as he drinks more ale.

"What other explanation is there?! How else that man acquire the spear, knows his fighting style, and always has his presence?!" Retort Morrigan as she stands up.

"Morrigan, stop! Please!" Said Lugh with a sad expression.

"I am sorry." Said Morrigan as she calms down and sits again.

"But you're right; how could that man knows Cú Chulainn's fighting style? Did you see how he looked like?"

"No, for some reason I can't see him very well. Granted, I am tired when I found him and there was some sort of bound field at his location."

Lugh appears to be thinking about something. When he takes a gulp of ale, his face suddenly brights up.

"What do you have in mind?" Ask Morrigan warily.

"Morrigan, my dear Morrigan, I need your help." Ask Lugh with a somewhat sweet tone.

"No." Replied Morrigan immediately.

"But I haven't even say what I kind of help I need!"

"I don't care." Said Morrigan as she stands up and is about to leave.

"What a shame. I though you would love to have a chance to get closer to my son. Oh well." Said Lugh with a sad face. He however grins when Morrigan sits back with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"OK, I bite. What kind of help do you need?" Ask Morrigan with a frown.

"That man and my son have some sort of connection and I want to know what kind." Replied Lugh with a small smile.

"You want me to spy on him."

"Nah, spying is a harsh word. I prefer 'observing'."

"Why me? Subtlety is not my field."

"True. But you're the only one with a reason to truly help and care."

"The others might just kill the man before he becomes a threat. Cú Chulainn is not really popular among us after all."

"Yes. My son for some reason created more enemies than friends."

"What about the others? I am pretty sure that they will be suspicious at my absence."

"Leave the politics to me. Trust me, I can be very persuasive if I can."

"Fine, I'll 'observe' the man."

With that, Morrigan stands up and leave the hall. Her destination is set; Kuoh Town, Japan.

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Issei and Saber of Red are currently sitting at the sofa as they watch TV. Issei sets the channel for a news one.

"So...you're Mordred from Arthurian legend?" Ask Issei.

"Yes, I am." Replied Saber of Red.

"And the other Saber, she's King Arthur?"

"Yes, 'he' is."

"Who would have thought that King Arthur is a girl as well?"

"What do you mean 'as well'?" Ask Saber of Red as she looks at Issei with cold face.

"I am not bringing it up!" Replied Issei as he puts his hands in front of him.

Saber of Red turns her attetion back to the TV as Issei sighs in relief.

"Say...do you hate your...'father'?" Ask Issei as he's uncomfortable in calling a girl "father".

"What do you think? I am pretty sure the legend gives you enough answer."

"No, it's just, when you're fighting her, I have a feeling that you wish the reason of the fight is different."

"...I hate 'him'...and love 'him' with my every breath."

After hearing that, Issei decides to drop the subject. He can always ask later.

* * *

 **Emiya Residence**

After cleaning the house a little bit, Shirou decides to go to his room. But then, he instead goes to Saber of Blue's room to see her. When he reaches the door, he knocks it.

"Saber, may I come in?" Ask Shirou.

"Yes, come in, Shirou."

Shirou opens the door and finds Saber of Blue sitting at the middle of the room.

"Hey Saber, how are you feeling?"

"I am fine, Shirou. Thanks for asking."

Silence falls on the room as Shirou struggles to says what he wants.

"So...how is the condition between you and...Mordred?"

"Both of us agree to withhold the battle. For now."

"Saber...what you and Mordred did...I don't think it's right."

"Care to elaborate?"

"It's just...both of you are family, and family are not supposed to kill each other! Wait, I just realize something; how was it that you have a 'son'? I mean, you're a woman, so for you to have a child, there must be a man. But that's impossible because you're disguising yourself as a king."

"I...rather not discuss about that." Said Saber of Blue as she looks away from Shirou while sweating. "But Shirou, I do not agree with that you said."

"Just what makes you hate Mordred, your own 'son', so much that you want to kill her?"

Hearing that, Saber of Blue stands up with anger on her face.

"Do you have any ideas what 'he' did?! It was thanks to 'him' and 'his' stupid rebellion that my kingdom destroyed! Gawain was killed at Camlann, and he was only one of many knights that will live had the battle didn't occurred! All for nothing but the throne of Camelot!"

Saber of Blue immediately loose her balance. Shirou immediately goes to her and catch her.

"Sorry, I am not suppossed to talk about it." Said Shirou as both of them slowly sit.

"But...looking back, I can't blame 'him' for hating me. The reason why 'he' wanted the throne, at first I thought because 'he' believed it was 'his' right as my 'son'. But now, I guess the throne was only something that came when 'he' received 'his' greatest wish."

"Her greatest wish?"

"To be acknowledged as my 'son'."

"Then...why didn't you do it during your reign?"

"Because Morgan used 'him' as a way to take my kingdom. I can't let that happen. Besides, Mordred wouldn't be a good king.

Silence falls on the room. Shirou takes a step back to look at his Servant. He can see tears are formed at her eyes.

"I don't know Shirou. I hate Mordred for everything 'he' did, but maybe if I explain the reasons, 'he' might not started a rebellion. And it was thanks to 'his' action, I can met Rin, Taiga, Illya, Rider, and others. But most importantly, you."

Shirou silently approach Saber. He then hug her as he hears her crying.

"It's OK, Saber." Said Shirou as he strokes the back of her head.

"Shirou...please."

Shirou and Saber then look at each other. They then kiss each other passionately before they drop themselves on the futon.

* * *

 **With this, another chapter is done.**

 **Now, I am thinking about what should I do with the Riser Arc. What kind of event do you think should happen when I reach that arc?**

 **Also, if you notice something in this chapter is similar with other story...well, I forgot to ask for a permission from the author of _that_ story. Many sorry from me.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	9. Eye of Celts

**Eye of Celts**

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Issei is at the entrance of his house. He's currently tying up his shoes. Saber of Red is waiting near the door. After finish tying his shoes, Issei stands up and walks through the door. He exits his house and heads towards the center of the town with Saber following him.

On his way to the center, Issei sees a purple-haired woman and pink-haired woman. Both of them seems to be arguing about something. He decides to approach both of them.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong?" Ask Issei as he and Saber approach them.

Both women pause their conversation to look at Issei. The pink-haired woman smiles while the purple-haired one is confused by the smile.

"We're lucky, Master. I am pretty sure both of them have no problem in helping us." Said the pink-haired woman.

" _Master? I see, both of them are Master and Servant._ " Thought Issei.

" _Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're going to help them just because we're the same._ " Replied Saber.

" _Let's hear what kind of help they need first, Saber._ "

"Help? What kind of help do you need?" Ask Issei.

"Well, you see..." The purple-haired woman takes out a couple of letters. "...I have some mails that supposed to be for Sen...I mean Shirou Emiya."

"Shirou...? Let me guess, you want me to deliver this to his house?" Ask Issei.

"That's right. I have other business to take care off unfortunately. I hope you don't mind."

"I am not. But I don't know where his house is."

"Hmm, Senpai's house is a traditional one."

"Traditional? Ah, there's only few place in Kuoh with that kind of building. It makes finding it easier."

"I see. Oh, here you go." The purple-haired girl gives Issei the letters and a key. "Last time I visited Senpai's house, his mailbox was broken. I don't know if it has been fixed or not."

"I see. Anyway, what's your name?"

"I am Sakura Matou. My Servant is Rider of Blue."

"Nice to meet you, Sakura, Rider. I am Issei Hyoudou. My Servant is Saber of Red."

"Yo!" Said Saber simply.

"Hehe, you look familiar." Comment Rider of Blue as Saber frown in response.

"Well then, I better take care off my business. Best luck for you!" Said Sakura as she and Rider go off.

"Same to you! Well, let's go, Saber!" Said Issei as he runs towards Emiya Residence followed by Saber.

* * *

 **Emiya Residence**

After spending some minutes traveling, they finally found the house. Issei looks at the mailbox and notices that it's still broken if what Sakura said is true. He then takes the key out of his pocket and unlocks the door.

Issei and Saber enter the entrance and the former puts the letters near a vase full of white flowers. The latter however decides to goes further inside.

"Wait, Saber! It's not polite to just go inside another person's house!" Said Issei.

"It's that girl's fault for just trusting us with a way to get in." Retort Saber.

"You do realize that's because Ruler said the 'war' can't be started until all Servants have been summoned."

"Anyway, this is the house of that Shirou guy and 'father'. I am going to inspect every inch of the house so that when I attack this place, I have the upper hand!" Said Saber as she clenches her hand.

"...can both of you just reconcile?" Mutters Issei under his breath.

Saber then adventure through the house as Issei follows her to make sure that she doesn't do anything too much. On their adventure, they see the dining room, hallway, and kitchen. Seeing that there are some snacks at the table of the dining room, Issei sits down and eats some of them. He feels a little guilty, but surely Shirou wouldn't mind. Saber on the other hand is still seeing through the house.

Suddenly, Saber sees a door. For some reason, she has a feeling that she's not supposed to open it...which only makes her wants to open it even more.

"They must be keeping their secrets here." Said Saber with a smirk.

Saber of Red approaches the door and immediately opens it. She manages to find a "secret", though not one that she imagine. Inside the room are Shirou and Saber of Blue, both are cuddling under the blanket of a futon. There's something however; both of their skins are exposed and near the futon are Shirou and Saber of Blue's clothes, including their underwear.

Shirou slowly open his eyes, followed soon by his Servant. When both of their eyes are finally open, they see the eyes of Saber of Red are as wide as saucer and her face is as the same color as her title.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

* * *

 **Few minutes later...**

Issei is currently waiting for the food to be served. Meanwhile, Mordred is glaring at Artoria with intense glare, something that Artoria returns but combined with red face. Shirou is cooking the rest of the food with red face.

Mordred had told Issei why she screamed back then; he knows that Shirou and Artoria are close, but not _that_ close!

After some cooking, the meals are now ready. Four of them eat the food in silence. Luckily, this time both Sabers decide to not fight for the food and share them instead. After finishing half of her bowl of rice, Mordred decides to break the silence.

"I am disappointed, Shirou Emiya."

"Eh?" Replied Shirou in confusion.

"When I saw you and your action, as well as tasting your cooking, I thought you were a good guy. But this morning, I found out that you actually abused the authority that the Master had over a Servant and used my 'father's' body to satisfied your lust."

"W-w-w-what?! I told you that it's not something like that!" Replied Shirou with a red face. His Servant has the same face's condition.

"Then mind telling me why I found both of you in such a...shameful act?"

"You see..." Shirou struggled to find an answer other than "Saber is crying last night and I did _that_ with her so that she can calm down". That reason wouldn't help at all.

Artoria, seeing her Master's problem, decides to join in.

"While Shirou is strong, he's not a proper magus. As such, he's unable to supply me with prana like other Masters. We haven't find a way to deal with the problem, so when my prana is few, both of us do tantric ritual."

"Y-yeah, that's right." Support Shirou.

"And you're OK with it, 'Father'? I thought you have dignity and honor to hold."

"Shirou is my Master, and I once said to him, 'I am a Servant before I am a woman'. Also, you have no right to talk about that!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Artoria uses her chopsticks to point at Mordred with a tick mark on her head. Or rather, pointing at her clothes.

"What is with that clothes?! Are you without shame, flaunting your body to anyone other than your Master and other woman?!"

"It's not my fault. Blame that to the twin-haired girl and little homunculus. When they saw the clothes that I wore underneath my armor, they immediately made me wore clothes that more or less similar."

True, Mordred believes that as a knight, she has a right to wear something more dignified instead of something that exposed her navel. Though if she must be honest, she doesn't mind at all.

"At least I can touch the ground with these clothes. That's the most important thing. I am actually alright walking around naked if I can still touch the ground."

Although Mordred said that last part under her breath, Artoria manages to heard that. She stands up with a tick mark on her face and it's also red as she materializes Excalibur.

"Y-y-y-you! Do I need to beat some dignity into your head?!" Exclaim Artoria.

"Both of you, calm down!" They turn their heads and see that there are weapons floating around Shirou. They are the most dangerous weapon ever wield by humanity.

Taiga Fujimura's Tora-Shinai.

Somehow, a sound of roaring tiger can be heard.

"Did I just heard a tiger?" Ask Issei as he looks around in panic.

"Ignore it." Said Shirou as he sweatdrop. "Saber, Saber...that sounds strange. Anyway, don't fight! Other than obvious reasons, doing that will caused the dining room and kitchen to be destroyed."

For few moments, silence falls on the room. Then, Artoria dispels Excalibur and sits back. She's now returning to her meal. Situation has turn into normal.

"Shirou Emiya."

"Hmm?" Shirou looks at Mordred who has a deadpan expression.

"Shall I call you 'Mother' or 'Step-Mother'?"

...

...

"EEEEEEEHH?!"

* * *

 **Market**

After breakfast, Issei and Saber of Red go to the market to repay for the food. Issei knows that Shirou would say that they didn't have to, that's why he did it in secret.

Currently, they have bought fish, chicken, some vegetables, fruits, and eggs. When they try to find meat, they notice something, or rather someone near a shop.

When they get close to the shop, they see Lancer of Blue with magenta-haired woman. Both of them are seem to be discussing about something. They also notice something else; the shop near the Lancer and the woman has meat.

"Excuse me, Lancer. But, do you work here?" Said Issei as he and Mordred approach them.

"Huh? Oh, it's you! As for your question, yes, I am. How do you know?" Replied Lancer as he smirks.

"From your clothes. Now, can I get that one?" Issei points at a stack of wrapped meat.

"Of course, hang on for a second." Lancer gets inside to get the meat.

As they wait for Lancer, Issei looks at the woman with an investigating look, something that doesn't go unnoticed by her.

"Is there something, boy?" Ask the woman.

"Are you Lancer's Master?" Ask Issei back.

"I am. Name's Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Enforcer."

"I am Issei Hyoudou. I want to say thank you, Lancer had been a good help in rescuing my friend." Issei has no idea what an Enforcer is, but she's going to save that for some other time.

"You're welcome. Lancer always love to help people, especially a damsel in distress."

Issei laughs when he realizes that Asia can be called that. Speaking of which, he should see how is her condition. He remembers that as a Master, Asia has a right to know everything that they know, one of them is about God's death.

"That's good to hear." Said Issei in response.

"Here you go, boy! One kilogram of ground beef for you!"

"Thank you. By the way, why are you working, Lancer?"

"Ah, that's because I don't have anything to do. At least the reason is more tolerable than during the fifth war. Stupid priest. I am also helping Bazett with working."

"Ah, I see. But, what do you mean by 'stupid priest'?"

"Long story short; Bazett is my original Master. Then a priest took away her Command Seals and became my Master, then a crazy nun replaced his position. She then returned the seals to Bazett because I had become too annoying for her."

"Stealing a Servant? That's possible?" Ask Saber who is interested.

"Yeah, it is. One of them is Caster of Blue. She can steal Servant using her Noble Phantasm, so be careful around her. She's a good person, provided she doesn't need to kill you to get what she wanted." Answer Bazett.

"Has she ever done that?"

"To your 'father', twice. One during the war, the other was after that. If you asked me, the latter is the one that traumatized her the most."

"I am surprised you tell me the Noble Phantasm of your ally."

"I just have a dislike with the fact of stealing other's Servant."

As four of them keep talking, they don't realize that someone is watching.

* * *

 **Somewhere nearby...**

She didn't believe it.

This is surely impossible.

It has been so many years since she saw him.

But there he is.

Cú Chulainn.

Alive and well.

At first, she thought that she's going to saw someone who has some similarity with Cú Chulainn or something like that. But the moment she saw him, she knew that she was completely wrong.

He's not Cú Chulainn's reincarnation or descendant. He's Cú Chulainn HIMSELF!

She still remember when she met him, when she offered him protection from her, when he declined, when she tried to take away his life, when he beat her, when he treated her wounds.

The man that she sees is definitely Cú Chulainn, the Hound of Culann, the Shield of Ulster.

Though there's something in her mind.

What's Cú Chulainn doing in here – in Japan – of all places, thousands of miles away from Ireland?

Then, Morrigan found out that instead of being called by his name, Cú Chulainn is called as Lancer, by that magenta-haired woman – Bazett, was it? – and that brown-haired boy. She didn't really understood why he's called Lancer. True, he's very good in using his spear, but he never got a title with the word "Lancer".

Then, she heard that they referred Cú Chulainn as "Servant".

She has an idea in her mind. And it isn't good.

" _Did...they revived Cú Chulainn and...turned him into...some sort of familiar?_ "

That though...doesn't bode well in her mind.

But perhaps that can explain why they called Cú Chulainn "Lancer". For them, he doesn't even deserved a proper name and thus called him that because he's a lancer.

"But, everything are nothing but speculation. And I don't like it a bit." Said Morrigan to herself.

She wants a proper answer, and in order to get that she must ask one of those four people. But because her mission is a secret, she must ask Cú Chulainn himself for the lowest risk of getting caught. But remembering their latest meeting, she doesn't really sure he would be happy to see her face, even though he treated her wounds. There's a chance that he still hold some grudge.

Morrigan can ask the rest, but the provocative-dressed girl has a somewhat similar aura with Cú Chulainn, that means she has chances in defeating her. That boy is close with the girl, and he also has a strange aura. That woman, possibly Cú Chulainn's Master, doesn't have the aura, but she's dangerous. Morrigan also feels that she's hiding something powerful.

There's also the fact that she's a stranger to three of them. So Cú Chulainn is her best shot.

But just like what she thought before, Cú Chulainn is capable of defeating her. That, and she's at the territory of both Devil and Shinto faction. She doesn't have the expertise to hide herself from them at close quarters. Lugh also doesn't have that, and they can't ask their more-magically oriented gods without arising suspicion.

It is clear that they must ask for _her_ help.

Morrigan's eye twitch and jealousy grows inside her. She decides to suppress it though, as she has no choice but to ask for _her_ help. If she's right, and possible very much, not even Cú Chulainn can defeat _her_.

But one thing for sure, if turns out Cú Chulainn really is revived from death and forced to become a mere familiar, then she's going to have a "talk" with the founder of whatever ritual they used to do it. After Lugh have his "talk" however. That god's wrath can rival the Devil if needed.

"Alright, time to make preparation." Said Morrigan as she ready to return to the Otherworld to discuss the next step with Lugh and contact a certain witch.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

Before going to Emiya Residence, Issei and Saber decide to visit Asia and Rider of Red. When he arrived at the castle's front yard, Issei sees Asia is sitting at a big rock with balls of water floating around her.

"Hey, Asia!" Shout Issei as he approaches the nun.

Asia turns her head to see Issei. She then let the balls to fall to the ground. Asia stands up and approaches Issei too.

"Good afternoon, Issei. It's nice to meet you." Said Asia.

"Nice to meet you too, Asia. How's your condition?"

"I am fine. Everyone is so nice; Ruler is here to help me with spiritual problem, Rider has been a good...older sister figure, Illya played with me and help me with magecraft, though I admit Berserker was and still scared me."

"Yeah, no matter what he did, even staring me, is not something I want." Replied Issei as he rubs the back of his head.

"Speaking of which, where is Saber?"

"Ehh?" When Issei looks around, he notices that Saber is nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, they hear something akin of explosion. Both of them go to the source immediately. When they see what makes the noise, they see Saber is holding Clarent with both of her hand while Rider is holding her staff. The latter is wearing a white blouse, purple mid-long skirt, blue thigh-high stockings, and white shoes.

"I admit, for a Rider you fight more like a Caster. Are you sure you got your class right?" Ask Saber as she smirks.

"Saber, it is impossible for a Servant to mistook her class. Besides, didn't you fight more like a Berserker?" Replied Rider with a small smile.

"What both of you are doing?" Ask Issei with a deadpan face.

"We're having a spar. We already asked Ruler and Illya for permission." Answer Saber as she points at a window where both Ruler and Illya watching the fight.

Issei sighs as Asia lets out a little laugh. The former then turn his attention to the latter.

"So Asia, how are you dealing with the...new found information?" Ask Issei uncomfortably.

"To be honest, I was shocked and saddened when I found out about the Lord's fate. I can't believe that a kind God like Him is now gone." Asia then makes a praying sigh with her hands. "But I don't believed and worshipped him because He's God; I do it because He was a kind God. He gave everything that He could to His creations."

"Indeed, there's no other god more worthy of a worship than Him."

Issei and Asia turn their head and see that Ruler is approaching both of them.

"It was not His powers and miracles that makes Him stood the most among other gods, it was his kindness. That's why, I still believed in Him even when my death was close." Said Ruler to both of them.

"No offense, but that sounds kinda extreme." Said Issei as Ruler laughs a little at his response.

"You're not a religious man, Issei. I don't believe you have the right to judge about someone's faith."

"That I can agree."

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residence**

After giving the groceries to Shirou (with some _heavy_ struggles), Issei and Saber went to the former's home, intending to have a rest. He's now at his room while Saber stayed at her own room, doing God-knows-what.

And so, he sleep.

 _He dreamed of a face. A face that for some reason, he hated with utmost hatred. Yet, it was the face that gave_ her _a life._

 _He then dreamed of a forest. With nothing but a dagger, he saw as his Servant fend off the attacking wolves. None of them were a match to her. Then, a bear came in, making all the wolves ran away._

 _But victory was short lived._

 _The bear attacked her as she tried to defend herself. Alas, she was still to inexperienced to handle with such a beast._

 _Suddenly, someone came and destroyed the bear with a spell. It was that woman; she approached his Servant and told her something._

 _She told her to stay alive, as she would help her in reaching her goal._

* * *

 **And the chapter is done.**

 **A little spoiler for the next chapter; Cú Chulainn is going to have a reunion with a goddess and a witch.**

 **What do you think will happen?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	10. Witch of Dun Scaith

**Witch of Dun Scaith**

 **Kuoh Academy**

At the end of the school, Issei decided to invite Asia and Rider of Red to have a meeting with the devils. Considering that this city is technically their territory (he won't admit it until he sees the papers), Issei believes that they should know a thing or two about what they did.

While Rider and Saber of Red are following him in their spirit form, Asia is clearly visible as the sun. There are still some students left, so she becomes some sort of celebrity.

"Man, look at her. She's beautiful."

"Does she came from a church? She looks like a nun."

"I wish I have courage to ask her for a date."

These comments kinda hit Issei's at the nerve. He pulls Asia's hand and hurriedly goes to the Occult Research Club room.

"I-Issei! There's no need for such rush!"

"Nope, we definitely need to, Asia!"

Meanwhile, both of their Servants are snickering as they follow their Masters.

* * *

 **Occult Club Research Room**

Rias is watching as Yuuto and Koneko tidy up the pamphlets and Akeno making tea. Just then, Issei walks in with Saber besides him.

"Good evening, Gremory. How is the club doing while I am gone?" Ask Issei as he approaches Rias.

"Ah, Hyoudou. Everything is fine. Though I am wondering where have you gone." Replied Rias as Akeno puts a cup of tea near her.

"Well, it has something to do with the disappearance of the fallen angels."

Hearing that, everyone in the room takes interest in what Issei about to say.

"Oh, now that is interesting." Comment Rias.

"OK, to put it short, the fallen angels kidnapped my friend, so Saber and I decided to attacked their base which was the abandoned church along with some friends." Explain Issei.

"Some friends? Who are they?"

"I am not so sure. They don't come from anywhere near Kuoh, though one of them was Saber's 'father'."

"Her father? Well, if she's really good with sword, I can't imagine how good her father is." Comment Yuuto.

"'He's' one of the best! But I let you know, that my skills are as good – if not better – than my 'father'!" Replied Saber.

"Boastful." Said Koneko without emotion.

"So, I can feel that you have another reason for coming here." Said Rias.

"That's right, daughter of Gremory. While the others already went to their own home, two of my friends are still here and we decided to tell you about them." Replied Issei.

"Oh, that's good to hear. I don't really like unknown things in my territory."

"Who didn't?" Replied Issei who find the irony of the situation; there are at least nine heroes from the past and she doesn't even have a suspicion. "Asia, Rider, you may come in."

After saying that, both Asia and her Servant enter the clubroom. Asia is wearing her nun habit while Rider her civilian clothes. Both of them radiate aura that make the devils uncomfortable, mostly from Rider due to an obvious reason.

"One of your friend is a nun?" Said Rias with a hint of surprise.

"Former actually. She got excommunicated." Replied Issei as he turns his head to the duo. "You may introduce yourself."

"Greetings, my name is Asia Argento. I hope with the blessing of God, we can be a good friend."

The devils in the room hold their heads in pain because Asia technically prays for them, which is bad for devil. Issei doesn't know why but he has a feeling that there's a mischievous smile at Asia's face for a second.

"Hello there, enemies of the Lord. You can call me Rider, I hope there won't be any holy war any time soon."

" _Wow, good way to introduce yourself, Martha of Bethany._ " Thought Issei.

He still find it hard to believe that revealing-clothed woman is St. Martha of all people. A Saint. Issei is certain that there will be an uproar at the church when they find out about this.

"Nice...to meet you too." Replied Rias as she feels that the introduction was a bit awkward.

Rias stands up and approach Asia and Rider. She shakes hand with Asia and the Servant. But when she does it with Rider, she suddenly pulls her hand because she feels her hand is burning.

" _Oh look, for some reason the hand of the devil is burning when she touched the hand of the saint. What a mystery._ " Thought Issei with full of sarcasm.

"That was...something." Said Rias as she tries to get rid of the pain. "Anyway, there will be much to discuss if you want to stay here. Just a precaution."

"That is exactly why we are here." Said Issei.

* * *

 **Lake**

After searching for Cú Chulainn for hours, Morrigan finally found out that he was fishing at the nearest lake from Kuoh. She should remember that Cú Chulainn kinda loves fishing when he was not fighting.

Morrigan is looking around at what appears to be a local port. Luckily, no one is nearby except maybe Cú Chulainn. After looking for a few minutes, she sees a figure is sitting near the water while holding what appears to be a fishing rod.

Morrigan slowly approach the figure with her black spear ready. Despite only few feet away from the figure, the latter doesn't do anything and perhaps doesn't even aware about her.

" _That's not how Cú Chulainn would act. Still, better save than sorry._ " Thought Morrigan as she keep approaching the figure.

When she's close to the figure, Morrigan notices something is wrong. When she looks more carefully at the figure, she notices that the figure isn't moving at all. There's not even a movement at the chest which indicates breathing. Morrigan pokes the figure with her spear. When she doesn't receive any reply, Morrigan swings her spear and sends the figure to the floor, revealing a big doll made out of wood.

"Replacement?" Said Morrigan in confusion.

Suddenly, Morrigan notices that there's something at the doll. When she takes a closer look, she notices that it's a rune. Without warning, the doll suddenly explode. She is unharmed however.

"What...was that?"

"One of few tricks I taught to Cú Chulainn."

Morrigan turns around to look at the woman who is approaching her. She has a purple hair with a hint of red flow freely down her back and stop just above her waist and crimson eyes. She's wearing a skin-tight purple leather armor with metal shoulder pauldrons.

"Trick?"

"This is usually used to find out whether or not you're really followed by someone. The explosion is only for surprise though, since defeating someone with this kind of move is Cú Chulainn won't do if he can."

"Now, now, stalking someone is very bad, you know?"

Both Morrigan and the woman turn their head at the source of the voice. It's Cú Chulainn, a.k.a Lancer of Blue. He's wearing a Hawaiian shirt and black pants. At his hand is his trusted cursed spear, Gáe Bolg. He's currently approaching them with his eyes closed.

"So ladies, mind telling me why...?"

Lancer becomes silent when he sees the ladies in front of him. He looks closely at Morrigan, then at the woman, then Morrigan again, and finally the woman. Lancer scratches the back of his head as he looks at his not-so-much old acquaintances.

"Yo, Morrigan, Scáthach! It's been a long time since I saw both of you. What are...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Exclaim Lancer as he points behind Morrigan and Scáthach.

Both of them turn their body to see what's behind them, which is nothing.

"There's nothing..." When Morrigan turns around, she sees that Lancer is no longer in front of them.

He's currently running away as fast as he can!

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

Ruler is currently sitting at a sofa while watching the news on TV. The situation is normal...if you don't consider the fact that Sieg is sleeping and using her lap as a pillow.

" _Damn it, Sieg! When I said you can have a sleep, I don't mean you can use my lap!_ " Thought Ruler in panic.

Then again, Sieg never care much about that kind of stuff. He presumably just use her lap because it's more convenient than going to a bedroom.

Her thought is cut short when she received a phone call. Sighing, Ruler picks it up and answer it.

"Hello?"

"RULER, I NEED HELP AT THE LAKE! I AM BEING CHASED BY MY OLD ACQUAINTANCES FROM THE CELTS! PLEASE SEND...AAARGH!"

Whatever Lancer wants to say is cut short by his scream. Later, Ruler can hear that the phone Lancer used has break apart.

Seeing the situation, Ruler uses her phone to inform other Masters and Servants about Lancer situation and tells them to go over there ASAP. She's also going there.

Provided she figures out how to get out from her current situation.

Why does she always find a problem in dealing with man?

* * *

 **Lake**

Lancer definitely didn't cry when his former teacher catch him and tied him up and wanted to interrogate him along with Morrigan.

Definitely didn't.

"So Cú Chulainn, might explain what happened to you during the last several centuries?" Ask Scáthach with a smile...promising pain if Lancer doesn't answer her question.

"Ahahaha... Alright, you see, after my fight with Lugaid, I decided to travel..."

Before Lancer can finish his words, Scáthach stabs her own Gáe Bolg near his head. This causes Lancer to cringes in fear.

"Now, now, my former student. You know I don't like joke. Even if what you want to say is true, you forget the fact that you look only a little different since the last time I saw you."

"This is getting nowhere." Mutters Morrigan.

"Shut up, Morrigan. Unless you have a better idea, than leave me alone."

Before one of them even say anything, an explosion suddenly occurred at the Celts position. Both Scáthach and Morrigan are fine while Lancer flies to somewhere. When both Celts look at the sky, they see a magus wearing a robe – Caster of Blue - is floating at the air.

"Damn it. I can't believe I must cancel my lunch with Souichirou-sama and deal with the problem that the dog has." Said Caster to herself.

"I am not a dog!" Retort Lancer despite his wounds.

"Who are you?" Ask Scáthach as she and Morrigan points their spears at Caster.

"I am Caster. But that's not important, what more important is that you should look at what's above you." Said Caster as she points upward.

When Scáthach and Morrigan look there, they see three figures are falling towards them. Both of them jump back and manage to avoid an attack. When they see their attacker, they see a red-haired man in black track suit with red lining (Shirou), a magenta-haired woman in black suit (Bazett), and a purple-haired man in a purple traditional Japanese clothes with yellow lining (Assassin of Blue).

"Lancer, are you alright?" Ask Bazett with a bit of concern.

"Do I look like one?" Replied Lancer who is still not fine thanks to Caster.

"I see. So you're 'Lancer's' Master that Morrigan has been talking about." Said Scáthach.

"Judging from the Gáe Bolg at your hand, the fact that you're from Celt's mythology, and scare the hell out of him, you're Scáthach, the Witch of Dun Scaith. Also former teacher of Cú Chulainn." Said Bazett as a response.

"Hmm, from your accent, you're from Ireland, right?"

"Indeed."

"Ano, are we going to talk about these?" Said Shirou who reminds them the reason they're here.

Morrigan sighes in relief as she finally can have some proper answers. Cú Chulainn is not helping at all.

"Well, that sounds nice. But let's have some spar for a bit. You catch my interest, boy." Replied Scáthach as she points Gáe Bolg at him.

"Scáthach..." Groaned Morrigan as she facepalm.

"What? I am sure Cú Chulainn can agree with me."

"More or less." Replied Lancer who is still wounded.

Seeing that Scáthach really want to have a fight, Shirou sighes and traces Kanshou and Bakuya while Bazett and Assassin back off. He prepares himself as Scáthach does the same.

For the first few minutes, none of them make a move. Suddenly, Scáthach dashes forward in an attempt to skewer Shirou. He parries the attack and counter it, but she dodges the attack and moves her body so that she manages to kick Shirou.

The young magus flies from Scáthach several feet before stopping. He immediately stands up just as Scáthach runs towards him. Shirou makes some slashing movement, which manage to make her stop and take a few step back. Both Shirou and Scáthach trade some blows. Each blows are being paired by each others' weapons.

Finally, one of Scáthach attack manage to destroy Kanshou, followed shortly by Bakuya. Shirou immediately traces another pair and throws them at her. Scáthach dodges them as he back off.

"I can sense that you have an ability to create weapons as many as you want. Am I correct?" Said Scáthach while she let out a smirk. She manages to find an interesting opponent.

Shirou says nothing in return. Instead, he traces Archer's Bow and a special arrow. Scáthach prepares herself to either dodge the arrow or deflects it.

"I am the bone of my sword." Chants Shirou as he draws his bow. "Caladbolg!"

Upon hearing the name of the arrow, Scáthach eyes become wide as Shirou releases Caladbolg II. She immediately run to her right just as Caladbolg almost goes through her. The arrow when further and when it's over the body of water, it suddenly explode.

Morrigan looks at the scene with wide eyes. She knows that the boy is strong, but to be able to create and modified a copy of Caladbolg?

"Who...is...that boy?" Said Morrigan in confusion.

"Beat me, Morrigan. Even I have no idea." Replied Lancer who has been better.

"I still want to know why are you here, Cú Chulainn."

"I'll explain later."

* * *

Meanwhile, Scáthach is looking at the result with a smirk. The moment she heard the boy chanted and let out the arrow indicated that the attack was not his entire power. It has been a long time since she finds a new individual that can match her, even though she didn't use her entire power.

Just maybe...just maybe...this boy can...

"OK everyone. Please stop whatever you're doing!"

Everyone turn their attention towards the voice. The voice belongs to Ruler, who is wearing her combat clothes. Behind her is Sieg who is sitting at a black 2002 Harley-Davidson Sportster 883 Custom.

"Listen, Witch of Dun Scaith and Goddess of Death, I can provide you with the answers for your questions. Provided that both of you come with me and stop the fight." Said Ruler with a serious voice.

Both Scáthach and Morrigan look at each other and then nod their heads. Finally, some answers.

"Well, seeing that I am no longer needed, I better head back to the temple." Said Caster as Assassin approaches her. "Seriously, one of these day I must find a way to make them capable of teleporting without me."

With that, both Caster and Assassin disappear, returning to the temple just few kilometers from the border of Kuoh.

* * *

 **Few minutes later...**

 **Einzbern Castle**

Scáthach and Morrigan – the former is wearing a simple purple t-shirt and blue jeans while the latter is black dress – are sipping their tea as Ruler is waiting for the right moment to explain.

Lancer has finally return to his full health, Bazett is leaning at the wall, Shirou is tending the wounds that he got at the other room, and Sieg is standing behind Ruler.

Both Celts put their cups at the table and wait for Ruler to talk.

"OK, two answer the most obvious questions; yes, Cú Chulainn is death. Yes, that person over there is Cú Chulainn." Said Ruler as she points at the person.

"How...is that possible?" Ask Scáthach.

"You see..."

Ruler begins to explain to Scáthach and Morrigan about one of the most basic thing about Holy Grail War, which is the summoning of the Servants. Which is technically speaking reviving the heroes from beyond the grave and bind them as your familiar.

Few moments later, Morrigan slams her hands at the table and stands up. Being the Goddess of Death, she's the most sensitive about life and death aspects.

"Are those people out of their minds?! Reviving the death is just unacceptable unless under extreme situations! And to make it worse, the spirits that they revived are the heroes?!"

"Now, now, calm down, Morrigan. Most of us actually has no problem with being summoned. Thanks to that, I can still fight even beyond the grave." Said Lancer as he tries to calm the Goddess down.

After a few seconds, Morrigan calms down and sits back. She takes her cup and finish her remaining tea.

"That's quite a lot to take." Comment Scáthach. She then lets out a smirk. "Tell me, you said that there are more than one Servant that was summoned. Who are the rest?"

"Sorry, that information is classified unless you can convince said Servant in giving you his or her true name." Replied Ruler as she raises her right hand. "But I can tell you that all of them are quite a fighter according to their legends."

"I will never regreting coming here." Scáthach laughs a little.

Morrigan becomes worried as she knows exactly why Scáthach is happy; she's quite a blood knight and only few can match her in her lust for fight. When she looks at Lancer's face, Morrigan knows that he's thinking the same as the Goddess.

Morrigan coughs a little to gain some attention. When she does, she speaks, "Aside from the information, there's other thing that I must say."

"Which is?" Said Bazett in curiosity.

"Your father is interested in you, Cú Chulainn."

Hearing that, Lancer shows a bit of surprise before he shows nothing. True, it has been quite a time since he last saw the other famous figures of Celts mythology. He can't do that due to various reasons at his home universe. But maybe in this universe, he can.

Lancer then sees Bazett for a while before giving his answer.

"I think I have no problem in meeting with the old man. But I must protect Bazett, so there's that problem."

"You seems to be quite attracted by her, Cú Chulainn." Said Scáthach as she smiles a bit.

Bazett's face becomes a little red while Lancer scratches the back of his head.

"Some months ago, I failed to protect Bazett right just after the very first minutes of my summoning. I want to make sure that I don't failed again."

"I can understand that." Said Morrigan in return. She knows that for him, unable to protect your partner is one of the biggest shame you can have. "Anyway, I am going to discuss it with Lugh. So you better prepare yourself, Cú Chulainn."

"Hahaha, I'll make sure to remember that, Morrigan."

"Well then, I guess it's time for us to return to our hotel, Scáthach."

"You have place to stay?" Ask Ruler.

"We have. We figured out that we might need one. We felt that the problem that we would face can't be done in just a singel day, which was right." Replied Scáthach.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

After several conversation, including about Asia's history, her intentions in the town, etc., Rias finally has enough materials to conclude her choices.

"Alright, I am not going to ask where you live. But you can visit Kuoh anytime you want." Said Rias.

"Thank you, Rias Gremory. Thank you for your help too, my Lord." Said Asia as she begins to pray, with expected effect from the devils.

Again, Issei believes that he sees a mischievous smile on her face in just a second.

" _Maybe I should ask Rin about watching Asia's behaviours. She's the one that helped Asia in developing her magecraft after all._ " Thought Issei.

" _Master, that sounds like a recipe for disaster._ " Saber sends her opinion with a hint of worry.

" _Nah, I am pretty sure everything is going to be allright._ "

He might haven't know Rin for long, but Issei is sure that Rin is a nice girl.

"Well then, if you don't have anything to ask, I am going to ask you to leave because I have quite a lot of work to do." Said Rias.

"I understand. Let's take our leave, Rider." Said Asia as she appraoches the door.

"Of course, Asia." Replied Rider.

"I see. By the way, Hyoudou."

"What is it, Gremory?" Ask Issei who is about leave as well.

"Even though you're not a devil, you're still part of ORC, so you have a job to do." Rias then points at the large amount of papers. "That is your part."

"EEEEHH?!" Issei turns his head to Saber, asking for help, who only shrugs in response.

"Sorry, Issei. I am a knight, not an office worker." With that, Saber turns into her spirit form and presumably walks out of the clubroom.

"W-w-what?!" Issei's mouth drops a bit before he regain most of his composure. "STUPID SERVANT!"

"Servant?" Said Akeno in confusion.

"I'll talk about it some other time. It has something to do with why Saber is so strong." Replied Issei as he waves it off.

The devils are still interested but decide to wait for it, just like what Issei wanted.

For now, he has a large amount of paperwork to do.

* * *

 **And this chapter is done.**

 **Yeah, good idea Issei. Ask Rin Tohsaka of all people to watch over Asia for mischievous behavior. There's no way that can go wrong.**

 **I know it's a bit sooner, but there's a chance in my story for the (False) Hero faction to have a screen time earlier although no meeting. How do you think the faction will react with the fact that it's possible to summon heroes who has been death and future in EMIYA case (despite the fact that technically it's impossible to do that unless you got some help from people from Nasuverse)?**

 **Also, what kind of event that will happen when the Heroic Spirits meet the (False) Hero faction (especially between Ruler with Jeanne and Berserker with Heracles)?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	11. Irish Reunion

**Irish Reunion**

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **RedRat8:** The remaining Masters of Red will be a secret. And yes, Issei will achieve Balance Breaker.

 **Guest:** No, Shirou and others from Nasuverse still have the same prana reserves and physical abilities. They become better at using their magecraft when arriving at DxD verse however.

 **FateLover:** It's a hypothetical question.

 **Polar Wolfstar:** Yes, Sieg has Siegfried's powers and memories like in Apocrypha.

* * *

 **Land of Shadows**

"When you said that you want to have a private talk, I don't expected you to bring me here of all places!"

Currently, Lugh and Morrigan are at Scáthach's castle. Her home is one of the few safe places in the Land of Shadows that's filled with many dangerous creatures.

"This is the only place where we can be sure that no one's eavesdropping on us." Replied Morrigan.

"You know there's a reason for that, Morrigan. Land of Shadows is a very dangerous place even for deity. Also, I am not sure that Scáthach is going to be happy that we used her home for this." Said Lugh with a "matter-of-fact" tone.

"Relax, Lugh. I got permission from the queen herself. Besides, this way we can send message to each other without sneaking into the Shinto and Devil territory. Doing it every time is not something pleasant you know."

"Well I can imagine why. I bet there's also a chance – small, but still a chance – for any one of you to be detected. So can we just talk about what you want to talk about?" Ask Lugh as he becomes a little bit impatient.

"Before that, I want you to swear that you won't repeat this to anyone else without permission." Demands Morrigan which causes Lugh to raise an eyebrow.

"Very well then. I, Lugh, the Celtic God of the Sun, swear to the Trinity Goddess, Morrigan, that I won't repeat what is said here to anyone else. Satisfied?" Ask Lugh with a small smirk.

"Thank you, Lugh. Now, I ask you to keep any question that will come to your mind until the end of the conversation and have an open mind about this situation." Request Morrigan before she starts to explain everything she got from her journey at Kuoh.

After she finish her talk, Lugh narrows his eyes as he stares at Morrigan. "Let me get this straight; Cú Chulainn has already dead, just as you said. However, some magicians decided to do some secret ritual that involved reviving the souls of deceased heroes and my son just happened to be one of them. This ritual also involved battle royale between 'Servants', the name of the revived heroes, and 'Masters', the magicians that revived the Servants."

"That's correct." Replied Morrigan with a nod.

"But then, the current Masters and Servants decided to said 'screw it', and lived in peace and harmony as long as they can...which we interrupted by sending you and the witch to found Sétanta."

"That's also correct."

Silence fall on the room as both deities keep staring at each other.

"Morrigan, if this is one of your new joke, then it didn't sound funny at all." Said Lugh with a deadpan tone.

"I hope I am, Lugh. Cú Chulainn's dead or still alive is one thing, him got revived from the grave is another thing. You know I never agree with the whole reviving the soul of the death stuff unless on some situation. And even then I will not fully agree."

"So, my son is really revived?"

"He is. In order to be sure, I asked him some questions that only he knows the answers. His score is perfect. He really is Cú Chulainn."

Hearing that, Lugh can only sigh as he takes a wooden chair and sits down.

"I don't know how I am supposed to feel about this. At one hand, I am happy to know that my son is well. On the other hand, he was revived and bounded to his Master, no more than a familiar." Said Lugh as he uses his right hand to sustain his head.

"If it's any better, Cú Chulainn doesn't mind. He said that fighting heroes from different eras and times is one of the best thing ever happen in his live."

"Hehe, that sounds very Cú Chulainn. So what both of you are currently doing?"

"That's the real reason for bringing you here, Lugh." Lugh raises his eyebrows when he heard that. "Scáthach and I planned to bring both Cú Chulainn and his Master to here."

Lugh definitely didn't try to prevent himself from falling from the chair. No, he didn't.

"You...you mean..."

"That's right, you're going to meet Cú Chulainn once again after centuries of waiting."

Silence once again falls on the room as Lugh is thinking about something.

"I don't know how to react."

"Neither do I."

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

Issei is currently lying at a sofa with his right hand over his head. He feels tired, but not much that makes him want to sleep. He glances to his left to see Artoria and Mordred are playing chess, Saber's white while Mordred's black. From the look of Artoria's smug smile and Mordred's scowl, Issei knows that the former is winning against the latter. Makes sense because Artoria has more experience in making tactics than Mordred.

That is, until Mordred decides to be pragmatic and grabs the chessboard that she then flips. Needless to say, Artoria is not amused.

"Mordred, what you just did was completely dishonorable. I expect more from someone who claim to be my 'son'." Said Artoria with cold tone.

"Huh, defeating you chess is impossible for now, 'father'. So if I can't win, I'll make sure you can't as well. After all, there are more than one way of defeating you." Retort Mordred.

Both Knights of the Round glare at each other as intense as they can, so much that Issei believes that they give each other a lightning.

"They're still at odds with each other, huh?"

Issei turns his head to look at Shirou who's wearing an apron with a word "Kiss the Cook".

"Yeah, how strange it is that both of us can go quite well yet our Servants..."

"Can we do something about it?"

"Maybe you should – what's the name of Saber of Blue again? Artoria? – maybe you should threaten her and Mordred that you won't cook food for them until both reconcile. They like your food very much."

"Yeah, I am not going to do that. The last time I did something like that, Saber trained kendo with me with an angelic smile...and her armor on. I don't need another one, thank you very much."

"It's worth a shot."

Suddenly, all four of them hear footsteps. After few moments, they see Scáthach enters the room.

"Hey, did any one of you see Cú Chulainn? I am sure he was here few minutes ago." Ask Scáthach.

"Looking for me?" All of them turn around to see Lancer holding a bottle of beer with Bazett besides him. "I swear to gods, no matter how good this stuff is I will always miss an old Irish beer."

"You know those drinks are not cheap, Lancer." Said Bazett as she crosses her arms.

"Aw, come on, Bazett. One time or two shouldn't be too much." Replied Lancer as he circles his right arm around his Master.

"I...I...I guess...that's fine."

Scáthach laughs at the scene for a while before speaking.

"Cú Chulainn, I want to show you something."

"Hmm, alright."

Everyone in the room follow Scáthach, curious about what she wants to show. They then enter a room. The inside has been decorated with variety of runes.

"What have you done with this room?" Ask Shirou surprised.

"You can say that as a thank you, I put some runes on the castle. These will put a boundary field that will stop people from teleporting inside, reinforce the structures, and the best of all, connecting it with my home." Explain Scáthach.

"Eer, Scáthach. By home do you mean..."

"Yes, my former student. The Land of Shadows."

"You're connecting Illya's castle with the Land of Shadows?! What were you thinking?!" Exclaim Shirou. He might never visit the land, but he knows how dangerous it is from Lancer's story.

"So that I can visit Cú Chulainn and go back to my home with ease. It's easier than to infiltrate the Devil and Shinto's territory after all."

"That actually make sense." Said Artoria.

"Now Cú Chulainn, Ms. McRemitz, please go through the portal." Said Scáthach as a purple portal suddenly appears at the wall of the room.

"Wait, what?! Why would I go through it?! And why is Bazett coming with me?!" Exclaim Lancer with a very shocked expression.

"I just got a message from Morrigan. She need both of us back in the Land of Shadows. As for Ms. McRemitz, she's your Master."

"No way, Scáthach! While I would love to go back there and hunt some of its natives, I am not in mood to..." Whatever Lancer wanted to say is cut short when Scáthach points her Gáe Bolg at him.

"You're so funny, Sétanta. I don't remember _asking_ you to come." Said Scáthach with an "angelic" smile.

Lancer becomes rigid for a moment before sighing. There's no point of going against his teacher. For each scratch he can inflict on her, he must paid it by being used to wipe the floor ten times. Bazett pats his back in sympathy while Scáthach giggles. The latter then turns her attention to Shirou.

"Say boy, what do you think about rune magic?" Ask Scáthach suddenly.

"Eh? Well, I guess I would like to learn about it. I am not good with most magic and rune magic is not one of them. My problems are that I don't know much about Celtic, Bazett mostly didn't have time to teach me, and the last time Lancer taught me, I almost burned down my entire home." Explain Shirou.

"Then how about if I teach you? It's been a while since I give a lesson to someone. I would love to do it once more."

"If you don't mind, then I'll accept your offer."

"I am glad to hear that."

Issei looks at Lancer and notices that he mouthed something along the line of "friendship of the thighs".

"Well then, let's go Cú Chulainn!" Shout the Witch as she pushes Lancer to the portal with Gáe Bolg.

"WWWAAAIIITTTT!"

As Lancer falls to the other side of the portal, Scáthach and Bazett walk to the portal. It then disappear suddenly just like how it appeared.

Seeing that there's nothing to do in the room, the remaining four decide to return to the previous room. When they get back however, they're greeted by the sight of Asia and Zelretch.

"Yo, Issei. I heard you had unlocked your Sacred Gear." Said Zelretch with his stupid grin.

"Saber, is it possible to kill that vampire with Clarent Blood Arthur?" Ask Issei as he's holding his anger.

"I hope it can." Replied Mordred simply.

* * *

 **Land of Shadows**

Lugh taps the hilt of his sword as the two Celtic deities watch the portal in front of them. Then, there's a brief flash of light as a familiar looking man in Hawaiian shirt falls from the portal. Two other figures then also come from the portal, one of them is Scáthach.

"See? That wasn't so hard, right Cú Chulainn?" Ask Scáthach.

"Damn it. It has nothing to do with easy or hard! It's the fact that you pushed me to the portal!" Said Lancer as he points his finger at Scáthach.

"Come on, my student. There's no point of being a drama queen."

"It has nothing to do with that either!"

Meanwhile, Bazett can only sigh as she facepalm.

Lancer stands up as he cleans his shirt of the dust. He can feels that someone is looking at him from behind. When he turns around, Lancer sees someone that he hadn't see for centuries.

"Cú Chulainn, it is you." Said Lugh as he slowly approach Lancer.

"Long time no see, father." Said Lancer as he stood still.

"You are here." Said Lugh as he reaches Lancer and begins to rub his chest, to see whether or not he's real.

"I am, old man."

Suddenly, Lugh gives Lancer's face a little punch.

"Still as disrespectful to your father as usual." Said Lugh as he laughs a little.

Both Lugh and Lancer look at each other for a while before they hug each other. When that happen, both know one fact; they're not truly related. But is that matter? He's still Sétanta, the son of Celtic God of Sun. And he's still Lugh, the father of Shield of Ulster.

Both of them broke their hug. They then walk a little bit with their hands circling each other shoulders.

"Let me tell you something, Sétanta. You have much to know. Many things have happened since your last battle." Said Lugh with a smile.

"If that's the case, then I have a story to tell to you as well, dad." Replied Lancer with a smile as well.

Lugh then turns his head a little bit and sets his eyes on Bazett.

"Is she your Master?" Ask Lugh as he points at the Enforcer.

"Yes, she is." Lancer runs towards Bazett and guides her as they walk closer to his father. "Bazett, let me introduce you to Lugh, Celtic God of Sun and my father."

"It's an honor to meet you, Lugh." Said Bazett as she bows a little.

"The honor is mine. I have heard from Morrigan, who had heard from my boy, that you have been a good Master for him. You have my thanks." Replied Lugh.

The conversation continue despite the situation outside the castle.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

"So what are you trying to say is that my Sacred Gear – Boosted Gear – can double the power of the user each 10 seconds until I can't handle more power and this gear has a potential to kill a god?" Said Issei as he shows Zelretch Boosted Gear.

"Yep, that's right." Said Zelretch as he nods.

"But then you said that it has more abilities than that?"

"Of course, Issei. If it isn't, then there's no way it will belong to the Longinus-class Sacred Gear."

...

...

"Let me guess; you want me to find it out myself?" Said Issei with a deadpan tone.

"Score 50 for you, boy. There's someone who might like to help you. Am I right, Ddraig?" Said Zelretch as he looks closer to Boosted Gear.

There's silence at the room for few moments before someone speak.

[I have no problem in helping my Partner in increasing his power, as long as he is not an idiot like one of my previous partner.]

"It can talk?!" Exclaim Shirou as he walks closer to Issei.

[Of course I can. Just because I am sealed in this stupid gauntlet, doesn't mean it can stop me from speaking so that the whole world can hear the voice of the Welsh Dragon.]

"Welsh Dragon? Isn't that..."

"Yes, Mordred. The same dragon used in my banner."

[I almost forgot; it's an honor to meet with you, King Arthur. Though I admit that I didn't expect you to be a woman.]

"The honor is mine, Welsh Dragon." Replied Artoria with respect.

"Now that the introduction is over, it's my time to make my leave." Said Zelretch as he prepares to leave.

"Wait a second, old troll. Before that I have a question." Exclaim Issei.

"I see. So you're curious, boy. You see, as far as I know, you don't need to do tantric..."

Before Zelretch can finish his words, he teleported few feet away because Mordred tries to slice him with Clarent.

"Now, now, little girl. That's not how you treat your senior." Said Zelretch with confident tone.

"Don't call me a girl!" Shout Mordred with a face full of anger.

"Hey, old man. That's not what I want to ask!" Shout Issei.

"Really? Then you should tell me earlier, boy. That would save us some time."

" _Must not kill. Must not kill. Must not kill._ " Thought Issei.

[ _Partner, I am began to questioning your sanity with a teacher like that._ ]

"I just want to know what happened to the fallen angels."

"What happen to them? I can tell you what happened to their leader, Raynare, if you want to know." All four of them walks closer to Zelretch. "Two simple words; Kaleido Amber!"

With that, Zelretch disappear without a warning. Among all of them, only Shirou realizes what Zelretch mean.

"Poor fallen angel." Mutters Shirou.

Issei looks around the room as he realizes something.

"Did someone see Asia?"

* * *

Outside the castle, Asia is watering the flowers. However, instead of using a watering can, she uses a bucket to contain the water and her magecraft to spread the water to the nearby flowers. This was suggested by Rin so that Asia can get used in controlling the water.

Suddenly, Asia sets her eyes on someone. That someone is a light grey-haired woman with golden eyes wearing a church robe. She then also sets her eyes on Asia.

"Oh my, it's good to see fellow woman of God amongst the non-followers." Said the woman as she walks closer to Asia.

"Thanks. Though I am not the only one, Ruler and Rider are also the followers of God." Replied Asia.

"Right, I forgot. My name is Caren Hortensia." Said Caren as she offers Asia her right hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hortensia. I am Asia Argento." Replied Asia as she shakes hand with Caren.

"No need to be so formal, Asia. You can call me Caren."

"Of course, Caren. May I know why are you here?"

"Well, half an hour from now Rin is going to learn about modern technology. I want to borrow a camera because currently I don't have one with me and Goldie is too busy with his own work."

"I don't know who Goldie is, but why do you need a camera?"

"To record her of course. Just so you know, Rin with technology is almost like devil with Bible."

Asia remains silent as she slowly puts her hand in one of her pockets. She then takes out a smartphone.

"I believe this will be sufficient." Said Asia as she waves the phone.

"It will. How do you acquire that?" Ask Caren as she tilts her head.

"This is a gift from Illya."

"I am not surprised. Do you want to join me, Asia?" Ask Caren with her usual teasing smile.

Asia replies it by showing a surprisingly almost similar smile, "I would love to, Caren."

"It's nice to have an assistance from you, sister."

"You are welcome, sister."

* * *

 **And this chapter is done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	12. Girls On Shopping

**Girls On Shopping**

 **Occult Research Club Room**

Rias is currently looking through the papers in her hands and table. She's alone in the room as her peerage are doing their contracts. Rias then hear someone is knocking the door.

"Enter."

After she said that, someone opens the door, revealing Issei.

"Good morning, Gremory. How's the weather?" Ask Issei with a smile.

"Good morning for you too, Hyoudou. The weather is nice, but there are some clouds on the sky."

Issei's face loose its smile and is replaced by an indifferent expression.

"Something wrong?" Ask Issei.

"Nothing. It's just a letter from my parents. They reminded me that while I still have few years ahead, I can't just being lazy." Replied Rias.

"Few years ahead?"

"Right, you don't know. You see, I am engaged."

Issei's eyes become wide for a few moments before they turn back to normal. It actually makes sense; Gremory is a name of a powerful demon according to Ars Goetia. That means Gremory is a family of nobles. In nobility, it's common for one heir to be engaged to another heir of a noble family.

"Should I say congratulations?" Said Issei unsure.

"Don't do that. The engagement is a mess in my opinion." Replied Rias.

"That bad, huh?"

"Not at first. He was a nice guy at the beginning. But then..."

"No need to continue it. I can fill the blank."

"Good. Anyway, why are you here, Hyoudou? This is holiday if you forgot, though your clothes say otherwise."

"Can you tell me where is the best location to buy clothes? Don't ask why."

"Hmm? Only that, huh?"

Rias opens a draw and takes a pen and a piece of paper. She writes something on it before handing it to Issei.

"Thanks a lot, President." Said Issei as he goes towards the door.

"Always happy to help, Hyoudou." Replied Rias as she returns to her papers.

* * *

 **Emiya Residence**

Archer is currently cooking breakfast while Asia and Caren are looking through a collection of videos. Saber of Red on the other hand is munching crackers while watching a documentary show about Britain after Arthurian era.

Issei steps in the dining room and looks around it. He realizes that they're missing three people.

"Did anyone see Shirou, Rin, and Artoria? I already got the location." Said Issei as he waves a paper.

"They are at his room. Currently sleeping." Answer Asia.

"Thank you Asia." Issei goes to Shirou's room, not noticing the smirks at Asia and Caren's faces.

* * *

Issei walks around the house to find Shirou's room. It's kinda hard since he needs to knock each door so that he won't bother the three of them too much.

"Ouch! Rin, that hurts!"

"Just hang on for a moment, Saber!"

Hearing Artoria's cry of pain, Issei immediately run towards the source of the voice. When he finds the most likely door, he opens it and runs inside.

"Artoria, is there..."

What he sees is not something he expect except in an ero game.

"...something wrong?"

There are currently three figures on a futon. At the left is a red-haired magus, the middle is blond-haired king, and the right is a twin tail-haired tsundere.

Oh, and all of them are naked and only covered with a blanket on some areas.

The three of them watch as Issei's face shows unreadable expression as they're sweating bullets. Issei slowly returns to the hall and close to the door.

* * *

While Asia and Caren are still looking through the video collections, both of them watched as Issei returns to the room and sits down with a traumatized face.

"Asia, you said the three of them are sleeping." Said Issei while not looking at the nun.

"They are. Caren heard them snoring few minutes ago." Replied Asia as she's still looking for a video.

" _Of course Caren would say that. She's the only one who would say 'moaning' as 'snoring'._ "

"So, do you find anything?" Ask Caren.

"I find an interesting one; 'Monthy Python and the Holy Grail'." Replied Asia as she hands Caren said video.

She looks at it for a while before making a mischievous smile. "This is good. When do you think we should play it?"

"How about when everyone are at one place?" Suggest Asia.

"Deal."

* * *

 **Few minutes later...**

After Shirou, Rin, and Saber of Blue finish their "business", Archer has already prepare the breakfast. Everyone sits and enjoy the meal.

Though there's one thing Issei must do first.

"Shirou, please trace a dagger for me." Said Issei with emotionless tone suddenly.

"W-What?! What for?" Ask Shirou back.

"So I can _gouge out my eyes_!"

Mordred looks at the scene with bewilderment. But after thinking for a while, she can guess the reason for her Master's strange behavior.

"You saw them did 'that'?" Ask Mordred.

"I am, Mordred. But it was worse than the one you see; he did 'that' with two girls at the same time!" Exclaim Issei.

Mordred chokes for a bit when she heard that. She then turn her attention to Shirou.

"Emiya, did you see my 'father' as nothing but a concubine?" Ask Mordred with a cold tone.

"No, I am not. Saber is one of my girlfriends!" Replied Shirou who immediately close his mouth.

"'One of'? How many girlfriends do you have, Shirou?! What are you, a harem king?!" Ask Issei shocked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Canon!Issei at Canon!DxD verse is sneezing for some reason.

* * *

"Currently, he has three official girlfriends. Though the number could be higher." Said Archer with a smirk. "Get used to it, Mordred. Your new 'mother' is that kind of person."

"Shut up, Archer!" Shout Shirou.

* * *

 **Mall, Kuoh Town**

At the entrance of the mall, all Masters and Servants – except Bazett, Lancer (who are still at Land of Shadows), Berserker, and Gilgamesh - are watching the building for a while before going in. Once inside, Caren takes out a large number of banknotes' bundles and hands them to each Servants and Masters, especially the females.

"Where did you get this money?" Ask Martha as she received some.

"Goldie. I can be quite persuasive if I want." Replied Caren with a smile.

"OK guys. It's time for us to get ourselves some new clothes." Declare Rin.

"YYEEEESSS!"

With that, all females are leaving the males, except Souichirou who follow Caster and Sieg who follow Ruler.

"Man, they just leave us here." Said Assassin.

"Believe me, Assassin. This is actually a blessing." Said Archer in return.

"You don't want to be the one who's carrying their bags." Add Issei as he remembers the time when his mother went to shopping.

* * *

 **Medea and Souichirou...**

"Say, Souichirou-sama, what kind of clothes do you think will be most fitting for me?" Ask Caster as she looks through several clothes.

"Hmm, remembering your actions in the war and history, I will suggest dark-themed clothes that let out a sense of danger." Replied Souichirou bluntly.

"S-Souichirou-sama..." Caster lets out a small tear.

"But with your current activities, you should get some clothes with colors that are associated with happiness and calmness."

"T-That sounds like a good idea." Said Caster with a little blush on her face.

She then begin to look for the kind of clothes that her Master suggested. Suddenly, she sees something that pick her interest.

* * *

 **Artoria and Mordred...**

"M-Morderd, what did you just bought for me?!"

Artoria is currently wearing a dark green singlet, blue denim short shorts just like Mordred's, and a pair of red gloves.

"Oh, chill up, 'father'. You need to get more...flexible with your fashion sense." Replied Mordred with a smirk.

"This...is not flexible, Mordred! A knight must never wear something so...revealing!" Exclaim Artoria while holding her anger.

"Are you sure? This kind of clothes should help you in being more attractive at _his_ eyes."

Artoria trembles in fury before calming down and walks back to the changing room. "That's it. Let's find something else."

"Sorry, 'dad'. It's in my hand." Replied Mordred with a smirk.

Confused, Artoria turns around to see Mordred and sees that her clothes are at her. Suddenly, Mordred runs away from her.

"Mordred, get back here!" Exclaim Artoria as she gives a chase.

Mordred smiles. Despite the respect she has for her 'father', she's still bitter about everything 'he' did to her back at her first life. This is a great way to have revenge.

Luckily, she didn't forget to pay for the clothes.

* * *

 **Asia and Martha...**

"Look, Rider. What do you think about this clothes?"

Currently, Asia is wearing a green-white strips t-shirt underneath a green hoodie with bunny ears, small silver cross, white short skirt, white stockings, and green shoes.

"I like it, Asia. It makes you look beautiful and cute at the same time." Comment Martha with a warm smile.

"Thanks a lot, Rider. So, what kind of clothes do you want to buy?"

"Hmm..." Martha looks at many types of clothes as she scratches her head. She sighs and holds her hands in the air. "I don't know. I am not into fashion, Asia. As long as I am comfortable with it, I don't care what kind of clothes I wear."

"I see." Asia thinks about something for few minutes before having an idea. "How about a dress?"

"A dress?" Ask Martha.

"Yes, a dress. There's a chance that we will attend a formal event. So, I am sure a dress is going to be needed."

"That's a good idea, Asia."

Asia and Martha then go around the clothing shop they're in to find a matching dress.

* * *

 **With the males...**

Because they have nothing else to do except waiting for their inevitable fate (which is carrying the girls' bags), the males decided to went to the nearest food court and grab a bite.

"So, we're not going to buy anything?" Ask Issei as he bites his french fry.

"By all means, just go and do it. But you're going to waste energy that you can use when _that_ happen." Replied Archer who takes a sip of his coffee.

"Not a good idea then."

Just as they're about to continue, the air is suddenly filled with something everyone from Fuyuki City are familiar with; the arrogance of the King of Heroes.

"Hahaha, so this is where you are gathering, mongrels?"

Everyone turns around to see Gilgamesh in his biker outfit, which is some sort of high school student uniform.

"Who are you?" Ask Issei. Though for some reason, he hates this guy already.

Gilgamesh shows a mocking smile. "I never thought that the Master of Saber of Red is someone so stupid that he can't recognize his King by a mere glance."

While others are trying to hold their anger and annoyance, Issei whispers something to Shirou.

"Who is this 'King'?" Ask Issei.

"He's Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes." Replied Shirou while making an annoyed face.

"The King of Heroes?! How the hell is this guy the leader of all heroes?!"

"I have no idea myself."

"Mongrels, don't you dare whispering to each other in front of your King!"

Issei and Shirou stop their conversation and look at Gilgamesh with annoyed face. He still has that damn smirk on his face. Suddenly, a famliar figure is coming towards them.

"Hey, did any of you see Mordred?"

"No, Saber. I...pfft, what are you wearing?!" Exclaim Shirou as he points at his Servant.

Realizing that she's still wearing the clothes that Mordred bought, Artoria tries to cover herself. It doesn't work because there are only few fabrics on her.

"Oh, Saber. Finally deciding to be bold?" Comment Gilgamesh with a smile that's a little lecherous.

"Get your eyes off me, Gilgamesh!" Exclaim Artoria with a blush. "You guys as well!"

Everyone do that except Gilgamesh who only close his eyes and laughs while Shirou still take a few glances.

"Alright. No matter how beautiful you are, the only people allowed to see that much skin of yours are the faker..."

"Hey!"

"...other girls, and obviously, the King himself. Follow me, mongrels, for the King is at a good mood!"

Gilgamesh then walks to somewhere as the males and Artoria follow him. Curious, Issei ask Archer something.

"Archer, with the amount of arrogance that Gilgamesh has, I am surprised that he let other male besides himself sees Artoria in that clothes."

"You notice that he thought Artoria as him?"

"Even an idiot can figure it out."

"You see, that man is rather complicated; he loves something that he can't has. Artoria's relationship with Shirou makes her very difficult and perhaps impossible to gain. That's why he has almost no problem with one of his 'treasure' being used by the idiot. Doesn't mean he hates the relationship however."

"I don't follow."

"Told you; complicated."

* * *

 **Ruler and Sieg...**

Ruler is currently looking through a collection of swimsuits. She admits, she's kinda embarrassed about the prospect of wearing such a revealing clothes. But looks like the time when she possessed Laeticia has influenced her thought about modern clothes.

"I admit, there are a lot of them. Which one would...Sieg like the most?" Ask Ruler to herself.

...

"W-What am I thinking?! You're a Saint, Jeanne! Act like one!" Exclaim Ruler while she blushes heavily.

"The one I like the most is the white one. Any model is fine as long as you consider it appropriate enough."

Slowly, Ruler turns around while hoping that the voice she heard didn't belong to him. Her hope is shattered when she looks at the indifferent face of the Homunculus.

"S-S-Sieg?! S-S-Since when..."

"I am always here. For some reason the moment you look at the swimsuits, you began to forgot." Replied Sieg calmly.

"N-N-Never mind that. Anyway, h-h-how could you s-so casually said that?!" Ask Ruler who is still embarrassed.

"You're asking for a suggestion and I just gave you one."

Ruler grits her teeth and turns around from Sieg. Thanks for not even reaching one years-old in his first life, Sieg is as daft as rock. Luckily, due to unknown reasons, Sieg retains the memory of the time he summoned like Ruler-class Servant.

She really hopes that Sieg can learn common sense fast enough.

* * *

 **The males and Artoria...**

The males are currently sitting as the tailor is taking the measurements of Artoria. Gilgamesh has taken all of them to a suit store.

"Say, O King of Heroes..." Said Shirou with a small hint of sarcasm. "...why we didn't see you since we arrived here?"

"Hmph, as much as the air of the Age of Gods remind me of my homeland of Uruk, it also a sign that _they_ still exist." Said Gilgamesh with a mouth full of venom.

"They? Wait, remembering your legend, you must be talking about gods." Said Archer.

"Good answer, Faker. Those... _monsters_. I won't forgot what they did to Enkidu. To add salt to the injury, they treated humans like toys."

"As if you're any better." Comment Shirou. "Do I need to remind you everything you did during the Holy Grail War?"

"Yet, I didn't continue it. All of those things didn't worth my time anymore." Replied Gilgamesh with a dismissing tone.

"So what were you doing?" Ask Assassin.

"The King's business is not something you need to know, mongrel."

"Done. Who's next?"

The males turn around to see that Artoria is now in a suit, not unlike the one she wore during the Fourth Holy Grail War. Gilgamesh smiles a little at that, remembering the past.

He then remember something.

"Say, who is Saber and Rider of Red? The King must know his subjects, after all."

"They are Mordred and Saint Martha." Said Artoria in return.

"Mordred? That's the knight who killed you."

"Yeah. Mordred is also Artoria's 'son'." Added Issei.

Silence falls in the store as Gilgamesh absorbs what the "mongrel" just said.

"'Son'?!" Exclaim Gilgamesh as he points at Artoria. "I thought you were a virgin before that Faker..."

"Hey!"

"...had his way with you! But you're actually a mother?!"

"Actually, I am the father. My sister Morgan le fay is the mother." Artoria immediately scolds herself mentally for telling them that.

When she looks at the males, they share a same kind of faces and have one same thought in their mind.

"Kinky!"

* * *

 **Sakura and Medusa...**

Sakura wanders around a clothes shop as her Servant follows her. The latter notices that her Master seems to be confused at what kind of clothes she should buy.

"Tell me, Sakura. What kind of clothes that you want?" Ask Medusa.

"Well, asides from the normal clothes, I want something that...can make Senpai happy." Replied Sakura with a little blush.

"If I am not wrong, Shirou is not into that kind of fetish."

"Yeah? Then tell me why he had Caster sewn a maid outfit specifically for Saber?" Sakura stops to think for a moment before she finally find an idea. "I got it!"

" _Shirou, I believe that you're going to be busy few days from now if not tonight._ " Thought Medusa as she smiles.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Inside a room, a young man is sitting at a table while watching the TV. He has a short white hair, white skin, and red eyes. He's wearing a black cassock with a silver cross necklace.

"Man, this is boring." Said the priest as he takes a pizza.

Suddenly, someone opens the door of his room. When he looks at the person, he smiles; it's his roommate and partner. His partner has a black hair and eyes and also a slightly tanned skin. He is wearing vestments of a priest and a golden cross around his neck. His vestment is a type of a blue holy shroud and he wore a blue stole over his cassock. He's carrying a big bag and many files

"Ahh, my friend. You finally arrived. What about helping me getting out of this boredom?" Ask the priest.

His partner says nothing in return and just gives him the files.

"You need to talk a lot more, Kerry."

The priest puts the files on a table, takes one, and read it. He does it with seriousness that he didn't show earlier. He closes it and looks at his partner.

"So we're going to steal the Excaliburs, huh?" Said the priest.

"Yeah. Our targets are Nightmare, Transparency, and Blessing." Replied Kerry.

"I can understand the first two, but why Blessing? Our faith to the Lord is not that big since...you know."

"Because those three are currently the less guarded among the six fragments. Besides, you will be the only one who used it."

The priest looks at Kerry and realizes that he's preparing his sniper rifle along with other weapons; like flashbangs, fragmentation grenades, pistols, and many more. He laughs a little as he remembers the time when they hunted down a group of stray exorcists.

Which is ironic because both of them are stray now. Anyway, he still remembers the face that those people had when they found out how pragmatic and ruthless Kerry is.

"Done." The priest looks back to Kerry and sees that he's packing up. "Let's go, Creed."

"One moment."

Creed goes to his room where he keeps his weapons. After a while, he meets up with Kerry in front of the front door. Creed closes the door, locks it, and then walk with Kerry.

"After we get the Excaliburs, what then?" Ask Creed.

"We're going to Kuoh." Replied Kerry as he takes out a cigarette pack.

"Kuoh? That's the territory of Gremory and Sitri, right?"

"Right on spot. It's also the place wher your brother was killed." Kerry lights up a cigarette and smokes.

"Thank God. You don't know how glad I am when I found out that he's dead. I can't stand around with that kind of twin."

Creed and Kerry stop in front of a car. Kerry takes the driver seat while Creed goes to the other seat beside Kerry's.

"Hey, Creed." Creed looks at his partner who's about to enter the car. "Good luck."

"We're going to need a lot. And same thing to you, Kiritsugu."

* * *

 **And this "calm before the storm" chapter is done.**

 **That's right, the next chapters are...THE EXCALIBUR ARC! Now, the only thing you can do is wait and hope that the clusterf**k that is about to happen won't end the entire world.**

 **Oh, and giving me a suggestion. The next chapter is when the Masters and Servants find out that Excalibur is broken and there's a "Holy Project" about DxD!Excaliburs.**

 **By the way, how do you think Irina is going to react when she finds out that Issei is a Master of a girl in provocative clothes (because the "Master and Servant" relationship can be interpreted as something else)?**

 **I decided to skip the Raiser Arc, like some of Fate/stay night X High School DxD crossovers.**

 **Review please.**


	13. Shattered Promised Victory

**Shattered Promised Victory**

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **FlashDevil:** DxD!Kiritsugu. He's no better than Fate!Kiritsugu in terms of pragmatism and combat.

 **Shin XIX:** Yes, I got the name from another fic. "Freed" and "Creed", see? Also, this Kiritsugu doesn't have Sacred Gear.

 **Guest:** 1\. Yes, this is alternate Kiritsugu. 2. Yes, Gilgamesh will fight some pantheon.

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Issei is reading a newspaper at a sofa as Saber is cleaning the dishes. Ever since she her existence is known to the household, Saber decided that she won't be a "pretty freeloader" – as Issei put it – and does many things, like cleaning the dishes, taking care of the plants at the backyard, drying the clothes, etc.

Issei managed to find out why's she quite good at doing house chores; in one of his dreams, Morgan apparently used Mordred to did those activities when she was old enough.

"Say, Saber?" Ask Issei from the sofa.

"What is it, Issei?" Replied Saber as she puts a plate on the stack of them.

"Do you have any plan for today?"

"Maybe we should visit the Einzbern Castle. The place is large enough for me to train you and if I am not wrong, that Tohsaka girl offered you her help in studying magecraft. She said she'll wait you there if you accept."

Issei's mind goes to the first few times when Saber trained him. Saber's training methods? Kick the hell out of Issei, point out his mistakes and flaws, order him to fix it, and kick the hell out of Issei again. Rinse and repeat.

" _Maybe throwing some fireballs at her can help me?_ " Thought Issei.

"[Partner, I suggest that you check her parameters.]"

Issei turns his head to see at Saber and checks her parameters.

" _Eer, I can't, Ddraig. She must has her Secret of Pedigree on._ "

"[Then I suggest you don't use any magecraft against her with your current powers.]"

" _Of course; Sabers' Magic Resistance are quite high._ "

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Creed is currently running away from the group of exorcists that are shooting him because he has managed to stole Excalibur Rapidly. Thanks to Valper Galilei, Creed can use Excalibur-class holy swords.

Though unfortunately, "capable" and "can" are two different words; Creed still has no idea how to use the power of Rapidly.

"I swear to God, if I managed to survive this madness...!"

"Hold it right there!"

Creed suddenly stop when he sees another group of exorcists emerge in front of him. He looks around, trying to find another way. He finds none.

Slowly, both groups are closing to the thief from where they come from, closing all possible way for him to escape.

"You're surrounded! Put down your weapons and hands in the air!"

"Seriously? This guys watched too many police shows." Comment Creed.

Suddenly, a pair of smoke grenades from nowhere hit the ground, creating a massive cloud of smoke and obscuring everyone's views. Then, the sounds of rifle shots can be heard.

 _BAANG_

 _BAANG_

Knowing the culprit, Creed immediately run away from the scene as the priests around him fall to the ground without their lives.

* * *

 **Few minutes later...**

Kiritsugu is smoking as his right hand holds a Calico M950 SMG. Few moments later, he hears someone is approaching him. He immediately turns around to aim at the person, who's revealed to be Creed.

"Geez, put the gun down, mate. And thanks for the help anyway." Said Creed.

"This is not a gun, this is a sub-machine gun. Both are different, remember that. And there's no need for that. You're my partner and it is my job to protect you." Replied Kiritsugu calmly.

"I believe you're kinda wrong with the last one; I remember that you killed your last partner to stop a stray devil."

"That stray devil if managed to escape will massacre a large number of villagers. Just pray that you won't find yourself in similar situation."

"Of course, Mr. Kill Few to Save Many. So what now?"

"Well, we have Rapidly and Transparency. So now we only need to get Blessing."

"I hope this mission can end soon. I can't stand working with the Archbishop of Genocide. You seems to not mind it however."

"That's for you to find out and for me to know." Replied Kiritsugu as he begins to leave.

"Spoil sport! You got the quote wrong too!"

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

At the front yard, Issei and Saber of Red are having a spar using shinais borrowed from Shirou. Just like the previous training, Issei can't land a hit on his Servant and the latter is pushing him to the breaking point.

"Take this!"

"GAAH!"

Saber disarms Issei and then hits him at the knee, making him falls to the ground as he holds it.

"You're skills are increasing, but quite low. I bet most people won't figured it out if this keeps happening." Comment Saber with a smirk.

As the pain decreases, Issei has a thought to find another teacher. But the only people he knows that can use sword well are Saber of Blue, Shirou, and surprisingly, Archer who is supposed to be a long-range fighter.

He knows that if he choose one of them, his Servant will find out one way or another and increase the training...with the end result of him going to hospital every week.

 _BLLAAAAARR_

"What the hell is that?!" Exclaim Saber.

"It seems to come from the inside!" Replied Issei.

As he stands up, Saber runs towards the castle with Issei following shortly. When they inside and run towards the location, they can see that the explosion took the interest of Rin, Archer, Asia, Rider of Red, Illya, and Saber of Blue. Soon, all of them see a black smoke is coming from a room. When they look inside, they manage to figure out the reason.

"Shirou, how is it that you're capable of causing explosion using a tracking runes?" Ask Scáthach.

"I...think I wrote the wrong symbols." Replied Shirou nervously.

"Suggestion; memorize the symbols first."

"Of course, Scáthach."

Both of them then realize that they're being watched by others.

"You've got to be kidding me, Emiya. Of all reasons to fail, it was because of wrong writing. I believe either Lancer or Bazett will throw a fit if they find out about this." Said Rin as she has her usual teasing smile.

"What do you expect, Rin? This is Shirou Emiya we're talking about. Except faking weapons, there's nothing he's good at." Add Archer with a smirk.

"Shut up, Archer! You're no better than me according to your own words!" Retort Shirou.

"Nope. I am capable of using runes quite well."

As Shirou and Archer keep arguing, Issei decides to approach Illya to ask something.

"Illya, why is it that your brother and Archer have tendency to start a fight with each other?" Ask Issei.

"Well...it's complicated." Replied Illya as she looks away. She knows that more questions will only be asked if he finds out that Archer is the future version of her brother. And she's not in the mood to answer them.

* * *

 **Few minutes later...**

After cleaning the room, everyone decided to have a snack after various activities they had done. Turns out there was a reason why Ruler and Sieg are not among the people who came to see the cause of the explosion; both of them are baking some pastries.

"Here is it, everyone! Please try them!" Said Ruler who is wearing an apron.

Everyone each take a pastry. When they eat it, they find out that Ruler is quite a good baker.

"Hmm, this is tasty, Ruler." Said Shirou as he looks at the food.

"Indeed. Your pastry is better than any bread ever served during my time." Said Saber of Blue as she continues to eat.

"It wouldn't happen if you paid better attention to the food at your kingdom, 'father'." Said Saber of Red as she takes another pastry.

"S-Shut up!"

"I like it, Ruler. This taste like something my sister once made." Said Rider.

"Thanks. I am glad to find out that I am still capable of baking. The last time I made any of this was before joining the military after all." Replied Ruler as she scratches the back of her head.

"The military? Now that you mention it, what is your true name, Ruler?" Ask Issei.

"What, you haven't figured it out?" Replied Rin kinda surprised.

"Well, no?"

"I can't believe that your density can rival Shirou in some cases!"

"Hey, at least I am not an Eroge Game Protagonist!"

"Who is an Eroge Game Protagonist?!" Exclaim Shirou pissed.

"You, of course. Having at least three girlfriends, did three-way with two of them, and sleep with all of them. That is something you only see from an ecchi manga or eroge game."

"Eer, can we please not discuss this kind of thing?" Ask Ruler as her face becomes a little red.

"Right, sorry, Ruler." Issei finish his pastry and as he tries to get another one, he finds out that there's none left. "Mordred, Artoria."

"Not me, Master!"

"As a knight, I feel insulted that every time a food is missing, I am always the one that got blamed."

"Then who is it?" Ask Scáthach.

"Ruler, can you please make more pastries?" Ask Illya suddenly.

"I think I can. But is it must be now?" Ask Ruler back.

"Yes, Berserker seemed to liked it when I brought him some."

Silence falls on the room as they managed to figured out who is the culprit and where the pastries gone.

"Well, that's new." Comment Shirou.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Inside a room, a Chinese is currently sitting at a chair as he looks at the papers at his hands. That man is Cao Cao, the wielder of the True Longinus and leader of the Hero Faction of Khaos Brigade. He's also the descendant of Cao Cao from the Three Kingdoms era.

Sitting few meters besides him is one of his follower and partner, Siegfried. He's the wielder of various demon swords – among them are the famous Gram and Balmung – and descendant of Siegfried of the Nordic legends. He's currently does some cleaning to his swords that have been dirty.

As he moves to the next sword, Siegfried looks at Cao Cao with curiosity.

"What are you looking at, Cao Cao?" Ask Siegfried as he refers to the papers Cao Cao holds.

"Hmm? Oh, I am looking at the intel collected by our informants." Replied Cao Cao calmly.

"Oh yeah? What is it about?"

"It appears that Excalibur Rapidly and Transparency had been stolen."

"Stolen? Could it be Arthur?"

"No, the intel said that the thief wore a priest outfit."

"So a stray. Which means that the fallen angels are the most likely culprits."

"Indeed. It also seems that some of them are gathering near Kuoh."

"Kuoh? What are they doing at the Devil's territory?"

"I don't know, Siegfried. But we can't ignore this. I'll send some of our men to watch the town."

Suddenly, someone enters the room. He's a two meters tall man with well-built body. He has a red hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He wears a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. At his right hand is a pastry.

"Sup, guys. Anything interesting?" Ask the man as he bites his pastry.

"First, none for you, Heracles. Second, where did you get that?" Ask Siegfried as he points at the food.

As if on cue, someone else enters the room while carrying a large plate of pastries. She's a young woman with blonde hair, amethyst eyes, and white skin. She's wearing what appears to be a cooking clothes.

"Jeanne, you're cooking? That's rare for you." Comment Siegfried.

"It's called baking, Sieg-kun. And is there something wrong with doing this kind of thin once in a while?" Replied Jeanne.

"None if you ask me. I can't ask for better pastry than this." Said Heracles.

"Thanks for the compliment. You want some, Sieg-kun, Double Cao?"

Cao Cao puts his papers down and grabs a pastry. He admits, they taste good. But he never understand why Jeanne's nickname for him is quite silly. Because seriously, Double Cao?

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residence**

After finishing their business at the Einzbern Castle, both Issei and Saber of Red returned to their house. When they reached the house, it turned out that Issei's mother has found some old albums and decided to let Saber sees it, much to Issei embarrassment.

"Hahaha, what is this? That armor is way too big for you to fit in! Hahaha!" Laughs Saber at a picture of Issei trying to wore a costume.

"It's not my fault! When my father bought that armor, he got the size wrong! Thanks to that, I don't get many candies." Replied Issei as he remembers Halloween few years ago.

"If you join the Round Table with this, I bet you'll become 'Sir Issei Hyoudou the Knight-with-Too-Big-Armor! Hahaha!"

"Shut up, Saber!"

Saber is still snickering as she looks at another picture. Her face immediately become curious and finally stop laughing, much to her Master's relief.

"Issei, what's with this picture?" Ask Saber as she shows Issei a picture.

In the picture, little Issei is playing with a chesnut-haired kid. Behind them is a sheathed sword.

"Ah, that's me playing with my previous neighbor. With him, both of us promised to become a hero when we're grown up." Said Issei.

"Heh, I can say that you're the closest one in becoming one. What with you being trained by heroes from various times and places." Said Saber in return.

"True, though unfortunately my Servant is not considered to be one by almost everyone. It's a shame that history remember you more because of your treachery than your heroic deeds."

Saber looks away a little bit as blush appears on her face.

"Thanks. No one ever did that to me. Anyway, back to the topic, the sword behind both of you is a holy sword."

"Holy sword? Like your 'father's' Excalibur?"

"Not really. This one is lesser than 'father's'. Of course, that's because nothing can beat my 'father's' sword!" Declare Saber with a pride. "By the way, where is your neighbor? I would like to talk with him about this sword."

"He moved away. His parents had a job overseas, so he has no choice but to follow them."

"I see."

"Oh my, I hope I am not interrupting." Said Issei's mother as she comes in with a plate of cookies.

"Not really, Ms. Hyoudou. We're just talking about some stuffs." Replied Saber.

"Oh, like what if I am allowed to know?"

"Issei's costume, which is an over-sized armor."

"We're into that again?!" Exclaim Issei.

* * *

 **Few hours later...**

Issei is sleeping at his bed. He almost has a dream when someone wake him up.

"Wake up, boy!"

Issei immediately stands up as he takes out a knife (gift from Archer) under his pillow and points it at the person inside his room. He recognize the person faster than he can blink.

"What are you doing here, Zelretch?" Ask Issei annoyed.

"Relax, boy. I just want to tell you something." Replied the troll with a smirk.

"Yeah? Well then it better worth my time."

"It is. First, do you know what kind of sword wielded by Saber of Blue?"

"Excalibur. She's King Arthur, so it's obvious."

"Good. Now, how do you describe the sword?"

"It's...I don't know. I don't know how to put it. It cannot be called beautiful because of its appearance, for the description of 'beautiful' will only dirty it."

"Good words, boy. Now, what I want to tell you is about this world's Excalibur."

Hearing that, Issei's eyes become wide. He's sure that Saber of Blue would want to know what happened to her sword. Well, at least in this world.

"Tell me about it."

"[Partner, you're going to regret it.]"

* * *

 **The next day...**

 **Einzbern Castle**

" _I am regretting my decision._ "

"[Told you, you're going to regret it.]"

" _Shut up, Ddraig. You're not helping._ "

Inside the dining room, all Servants and Masters have gathered to have a breakfast together. The only exception is Berserker and that because there's no chair than can hold his weight.

But Issei can't help but trembles each time he sees Artoria, Shirou, or anyone related with Arthurian legends.

That's because he had found out that his world's Excalibur has been shattered and its fragments were...well, let's just say that calling their fate "cruel and unusual" is an understatement.

"Issei, why are you trembling?" Ask Asia.

"N-Nothing, Asia. Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine." Replied Issei.

For an obvious reason, no one buys it.

"Master, if there's something that worried you very much, you should tell us." Said Mordred.

"Indeed. I am sure it's not something you should bear alone." Add Shirou.

"No, really. I am fine!" Exclaim Issei in a final act of desperation.

"Boy, you better talk unless you want me to make you." Said Caster with a smile.

"Trust me, you don't want her to do that." Said Artoria as she remembers the time when Caster captured her. She still can't understand what possessed her to dress her in a wedding dress.

Seeing that there's no way to escape from this, Issei sighs as he prepares for the oncoming storm.

"It's about this world's Excalibur." Said Issei.

That takes everyone interest as they stop eating and focused on Issei.

"I see. It's about my sword, huh. Mind telling us why you seems nervous about it?"

Here comes nothing.

"Appearantly, Excalibur has been shattered at some point and it became seven fragments. The Church decided to tainted the Holy sword by trying to fix it using their version of alchemy and magic without the help from the Lady of the Lake. It failed of course, so they decided to created seven lesser Excaliburs from the fragments using the same methods. As the result, the Church has six Excaliburs while the last one is missing."

Issei laughs a little bit while sweating bullets. He waits as everyone absorbs the information.

It's the Knight of Treachery that react first.

Mordred stands up with a _really_ angry expression on her face and Clarent at her hand.

"I'LL KILL THEM! HOW DARE THEY DID THAT TO EXCALIBUR! I'LL KILL THOSE DOGS OF THE CHURCH FOR HOLDING WHAT BELONGS TO MY 'FATHER' AND BY EXTENSION ME!"

"C-Calm down, Mordred. Violence won't solved it." Said Issei as he tries to calm his Servant down.

"You're wrong, Hyoudou. Violence is the only solution." Replied Shirou calmly. "You know, I just so happen to have a copies of many legendary weapons that I haven't tried yet. Perhaps those dogs can be a good target practice."

"Mongrels dare to recreate my beloved Saber's sword? They creations won't even worth licking the real one." Said Gilgamesh who is sitting on a golden throne away from the groups. "Mongrel, I can sense that you hide something else."

"You're right, King of Heroes. There's another thing. Apparently, the swords can't be used by common people. Because of that, the Church executed 'Project Geneseed' if I got the name right. They performed human experiments to find out how is it that someone is capable of wielding holy swords. The result of the experiments is that now almost everyone can use holy swords - and by extension Excaliburs – with a little bit tuning of their bodies."

Archer clicks his tone, trying to hold his anger. For Excalibur to received such a fate...turns out this world can be quite cruel if you play the cards right. He then divert his attention to Artoria, who has her head down and says nothing since she heard the fate of her sword.

"Artoria, something wrong?" Ask Archer.

He wished he never asked that.

Suddenly, the entire room is filled with a deadly and cold aura. Everyone manages to find out that source; Artoria Pendragon. And the aura is not only that; Artoria's bright, green eyes begin to turn dull yellow, her skin and hair become deathly pale, shadow seems to fall on her face, and her ahoge is starting to lies down on her head.

"Shirou, did my sword broke?" Ask Artoria coldly.

"Eer, yes, Saber." Answer Shirou as he begins to back away, along with everyone.

"F-Father...are you alright?" Ask Mordred worried.

"I never like it when this happened." Comment Rin.

"Did it...got violated and became seven lesser swords?" Ask Artoria.

"Yes, they are." Answer Shirou

"Calm down, Artoria. There's no need to go Alter." Said Sakura.

"Well, this won't happen if you didn't corrupted her." Remind Medusa.

"It was a mistake, alright?!"

"Did people got killed so that the unworthy can wield it?"

"Yes, all of them are children if I am not wrong." Replied Issei.

"Issei, I don't think that helps us." Said Asia.

"Agree. The Darkness only become stronger." Said Martha.

Then, Artoria immediately stands up and leave the room. Shirou tries to follow her, but she stops him.

"Leave, Shirou. I need to be alone now."

"R-Right, Saber."

After Artoria leave the room, everyone sighs in relief except Gilgamesh who's still sitting calmly.

"Man, that's scary. Then again, I can understand her reaction." Said Lancer.

"It is. I already guess that King Arthur won't take the news well." Said Scáthach.

"Well, I just hope she can calm down." Said Issei.

"After the reveal? Master, I am going to be surprised if 'he' can be civil while meeting one of the church's dog." Replied Mordred.

"I agree. So, how should we proceed?" Ask Shirou to everyone in the room.

"Ask them for Excaliburs?" Suggest Ruler.

"Destroy all churches around the world." Suggest Rin.

"Corrupted the swords so they won't want to keep it again." Suggest Sakura as she becomes a little bit darker.

" _Really guys?_ " Thought Issei.

* * *

 **At night...**

A figure is exiting the castle and then goes towards the forest. The figure – who is a female – walks through the forest for half an hour before someone appears in front of her. That person has an indifferent face.

"Where do you want to go, Saber?" Ask the Master of Saber of Blue.

Saber doesn't answer Shirou's question. Something is different about her however; instead of her blue gown and armor with blue trims, she wears a black gown and darker armor with red trims.

"Nothing to concern you, Master." Replied Saber Alter.

"Saber, I know you better than anyone around here. Talk!" Replied Shirou with an indifferent voice.

"I...can't accept it, Master. Excalibur is a sword that has been with me since my time as a king and during the Holy Grail Wars. For it to be violated in such a way..."

"You know, I can say the same thing with Excalibur Morgan."

"You can't, Shirou. Just as the fairies of the Lake, Vivian and Morgana, can coexist as polar opposites embodying good and evil, Excalibur can also hold a dual existence of good and evil."

"Well, can't argue with that. So, what do you want, Saber?"

"I am intending to retake Excaliburs from the Church and finding the missing one. Then, I will return it to the Lady of the Lake. The sword had suffered too much."

Saber Alter raises her hand, as if in position to accept Shirou.

"Will you join me, Shirou?"

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Well guys, that's the conclusion of the reveal of DxD!Excaliburs. So let's just say when the Church sends their exorcists to Kuoh to retake "Excalipoors" using "Excalibits"...things won't go well.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	14. Only Option

**Only Option**

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **Element-OverLord:** Don't worry. They will get all fragments, but it wil takes time.

 **Raigalcc:** Oh, and why is that? ;)

 **Guest #1:** Kerry has Thompson Contender. He doesn't have Origin Bullets at the moment. Also, how terrifying Origin Bullets to you is?

 **Shin XIX:** Oh, come on. There's no way it would be that bad ;)

 **dragonrider66:** Assassin's Master's activities are currently a secret.

 **Guest #2:** No, DxD!Gilgamesh is long dead.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

Thanks to the Excalipoor (none of them want to call the swords "Excalibur") revelation, Issei decided to stay at the castle after telling his mother. He can't just leave these people alone, who knows what will they do.

He managed to convince Mordred to calm down by saying that blindly charging in is a very bad idea and if she failed, she will ashamed her "father". While Issei knows that exorcists are no match for Servants, there's still the angels that might have a chance. The other manage to calm down when he said that some of the people on the church didn't participate in the making of Excalipoor and their action might cause the death of those people.

So far, he managed to buy times for the church. For now. Though he for some reason feels that problem is at horizon.

When he's walking back to the guest room after going to the toilet, he suddenly falls to the ground when he hears explosion coming from the forest. Before Issei can run to the doors to see what happen, a voice stops him.

" _Calm down, Issei. It's not something to be worried about._ "

" _Saber? What are you talking about? You know the source?_ "

" _Yes, thanks to Archer. Apparently, Shirou and 'father' need to blow of some steam._ "

" _Are you sure?_ "

" _That's how most fighter handle boredom or frustration._ "

Although he's still unsure about it, Issei decides to return to his room. If there's one thing he knows, is that he's no match to Shirou, much less Artoria.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Everyone in the dining room notice that the breakfast is very different from what they usually had; the breakfast looks like something you can find at the breakfast's menu of McDonald's.

There's a good reason for that.

At one of the chair, Saber Alter is currently munching her way through the large number of "McMuffin". However, despite in her Alter mode she's still capable of enjoying the food. Not this time. This time, she's only eating for the sake of satisfying her stomach.

"Eer, should we calm her down?" Ask Issei as he bites his "McMuffin".

"We can't. Once she's like that, it's her decision when she wants to...'calm down'." Explain Shirou.

"Never thought going to see the day when 'father' act like this. If only other members of the Round Table were summoned, it's going to be a chaos." Said Mordred.

"Oh God, please don't. Two members of the Round Table finding out about Excalipoor is bad enough, we don't need the entire knights." Said Issei in horror.

"Speaking of which, did anyone see Gilgamesh?" Ask Archer.

Everyone begin to look around. They don't see the Golden Archer anywhere.

"Don't tell me..."

"Relax, Dog..."

"I am not a dog!"

"...I managed to convince him not to. I don't like the fact that the church got destroyed, despite its crime and this is not my church that we're talking about." Said Caren.

"Well that's good to hear."

Everyone immediately stand up from their chairs and takes out their weapons to point it at the vampire that suddenly appear in the room.

"I swear in the name of God, Zelretch, you do that one more time, and you might be the first thing I kill because of personal business." Said Ruler as she sheathes her sword in frustration.

"Now now, that won't be good in record of the Maid of Orleans. Also, I come here to tell you something." Replied Zelretch.

"What is it?" Ask Archer as he sits down.

"Three Excaliburs had been stolen."

...

...

"WHAT?!"

"Jeez, you're too loud. My old ears can't handle it, you know." Said Zelretch as he feigns hurt.

"Like hell we care! But who would want to steal the Excalipoors?" Said Shirou.

"Excalipoor? HAHAHA! That's a fitting name for them."

"Shut up, you vampire. But this is a good chance; with Excalipoors being stolen, we can take them back and make it as if the thieves are the one responsible for their 'disappearance'." Said Saber Alter.

"For once I agree with the idea." Comment Issei.

"Same with me. But do we know where are they?" Ask Rin.

"Nope. But I know the people responsible for the stealing."

All eyes immediately set their course to the trolling vampire.

"Tell us their identity." Said Mordred.

"First, Valper Galilei, the Archbishop of Genocide. When he was a child, he was and still fascinated with holy swords, especially Excalibur. After he grown up a little bit, he tried to see whether or not he can wield the sword. He failed and it broke his heart. But...he became interested in finding out how the chosen ones are capable of wielding the sword. And that was how Project Geneseed came to." Explain Zelretch.

"Is it only me or he sounds more like magus from our world rather than an archbishop?" Said Bazett.

"Why I am not going to be surprised if that man's action will be tolerated by Mage's Association?" Add Archer.

"Now, the second person, Creed Selzen, twin brother of Freed Selzen and a better and saner version of the exorcist. He's the most possible to be the one who wield the stolen Excalipoor. Be careful with him. Because he's not insane, his skills are higher than Freed."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." Said Issei.

"Who's the third one?" Ask Mordred.

"His name is Kiritsugu Kotomine."

"Oh, Kiritsugu...WHAT?!" Exclaim Shirou.

Everyone who knows either the name of "Kiritsugu" or "Kotomine" immediately look at Zelrecth with a very shocked expression.

"Yep, that's right. Ladies and gentlemen, one of the exorcist responsible is this world version of Kiritsugu Emiya." Said Zelretch with a smile.

"Who is Kiritsugu Emiya?" Ask Issei.

"He's my adopted father, previous Master of Saber, and Master during the Fourth Holy Grail War. He was infamously known as the Magus Killer." Explain Shirou. "But is this...Kiritsugu act like my father?"

"Oh, I can vouch for him. He's no better in terms of tactics and pragmatism." Said Zelretch.

"Oh, goodie. No offense, Shirou. But I never like Kiritsugu. I can tolerate some cowardly act, but he did that as many time as he breath." Said Saber Alter.

"Huh. No one is perfect. But there's no need to feel upset, Saber. This is not your previous Master." Replied Shirou.

"Yes and no. While he wasn't my Master, he still act like Kiritsugu."

"Wait, that's not the most important thing." Said Lancer.

"What do you mean, Lancer?" Ask Sakura.

"His surname is 'Kotomine'. While I am sure Kiritsugu won't be as bad as _him_ , if what this troll said is true, how can we be sure that there won't be alternate Kirei here?"

Everyone's blood suddenly become as cold as ice. That priest has caused so _many_ troubles for them that they actually try not to remember him or say his name in fear of summoning him beyond the grave. According to Gilgamesh, Kirei had died once and then came back. They don't want to risk the chance.

"I never meet this 'Kirei' person, but from your guys' faces, he's not someone we want to deal with." Said Issei.

"No, he's not. The only thing that made that man happy was the suffering of others...and mapo tofu." Said Rin.

"What? That sounds like a villain straight out of comic book! That kind of man actually exist?!" Exclaim Issei.

"[Partner, I have been on this world for so long that I can tell you that yes, that kind of people exist.]"

"Thanks for the info, Ddraig. By the way, why didn't you tell me on how to use my power better? The only thing I know is how to double my power, and I bet that that's not your entire ability?"

"[I can't. At least not now. While your body is a little bit above average in term of physical, it's not good enough. You need to increase it along with your magical prowess if you want to...unlock more of my powers.]"

"Sounds like a game."

"[Blame that to one of my previous possessor.]"

"OK, enough of that. Another thing; the three people that I mention are currently at Kuoh doing god-knows-what. So if you want to get your Excalipoors, you better search and find them before the people from the church do." Said Zelretch who then suddenly disappear.

"I hate him when he does that." Said Lancer as he walks away.

"Where are you going, Lancer?" Ask Bazett.

"Land of Shadows. I don't want the Celts to be involved if it can happen."

"Good. We need eyes on the street if we want to find out about the location of the exorcists." Said Ruler with serious tone.

"Ruler?" Said Asia in confusion.

"I know it will be impossible to stop you from getting the swords. So the best thing I can do is directing you and minimizing the damage."

"I can send some familiars around the town. And if I go back to the temple, I can use the leylines to detect the energy of the holy swords." Said Caster.

"That sounds fine."

Caster then grabs both Souichirou and Assassin before teleporting back to the temple.

"Alright. Now we need men on the ground. And if we can, not someone with personal connection with Excalibur so that they won't act rash."

Mordred and Saber Alter are scowling when they hear that, though most people admit that they look rather cute.

"I'll go. But I am going to need some help." Said Caren.

"I am going with you, Caren. Nuns stick together, right Rider?" Said Asia.

"Never heard of that. But that doesn't sounds wrong either." Replied Martha.

"Ruler."

Ruler turns around to see Sieg. From his face, she knows that he wants to participate. Now that she remembers, Sieg hasn't even draw Balmung since they were summoned. There's also the fact that Sieg is part Siegfried who feels joy at the prospect of fighting someone that has the potential to kill him. Thanks to that, some of Sieg's current personality is influenced by Saber of Black of the Great Holy Grail War.

"Of course, Sieg. You may go as well." Said Ruler.

"Thank you." Replied Sieg as he begins to leave.

"Ruler, I know that I have personal connection with Excalibur. But can I leave? I just realize that we're almost run out of food." Said Shirou as he raises his hand.

"I don't know. You're a type that take action more because of heart rather than head; noble, but sometimes borderline stupid." Said Archer.

"I don't need your words, Archer." Retort Shirou.

"Fine, but if you break your words, I'll never trust you again." Said Ruler as she hand waves.

"That doesn't sound so convincing." Said Issei to himself.

* * *

 **Haneda Airport**

"Wohooo! Japan, I am back!" Shout a chestnut-haired girl to the sky.

"Calm down, Irina. I know it has been a long time since you were here, but don't attract any unwanted attention." Said a blue-haired girl with a little bit green.

"But Xenovia..."

"Now now, both of you. We have job to do and there's no time to act like five years old." Said a woman wearing a full nun outfit, covering her whole body except her face.

"Sorry about that, Griselda." Said Xenovia.

"Forgive me too." Said Irina.

"Fine. But the moment we reach Kuoh, I want both of you to be on guard 24/7."

"Yes, ma'am. Say, can we visit an old friend of mine?" Ask Irina.

"If we have time. Who is your friend?" Ask Griselda.

"His name is Issei Hyoudou. He's one of few friends that I had during childhood."

"Hmm, is he related with anything...supernatural?" Ask Xenovia.

"Issei? No, he's one of the most normal people you can find. The only supernatural stuff that's related to him is his ambition to become a superhero. You know, both him and I share a desire to become a hero."

"Well, I guess you can call that supernatural in a certain point of view. Also, I bet you're closer in becoming a hero than him."

Griselda laughs a little at the conversation of the two young exorcists as she tries to find a transportation.

* * *

 **Park, Kuoh**

Shirou walks through the park with bags of groceries. He decided to stroll around so the way back to the castle is not too boring. He finds it odd that the park is empty despite the fact that this is weekend. Shirou then feels tired, making him decides to take a sit.

When he sits at a bench, he realizes that there's another person besides him. When he looks at the person, he realizes that while the man is normal, something is wrong with him. He's wearing a black suit underneath a black trench coat. His black hair is quite long, reminding Shirou of Sir Lancelot's hair that he saw in his dream. The lower part of the man's face is full of beard and mustache. Shirou realizes one thing when he sees the beard; it's the bread of sorrow.

The man realizes that Shirou is watching him, caught Shirou red handed. However, he took no offense of Shirou's action and offers his hand instead.

"Good afternoon, young man." Said the man wit a small smile.

Shirou flinches a little by surprise. Nevertheless, he accepts the man's hand. "Good afternoon to you too, sir."

When they're shaking their hands, Shirou takes a closer look at the man. He notices that the man has a beautiful sky blue eyes and light-colored skin. Or should be. The man's sky blue eyes are tainted with hidden, but deep sorrow. His skin also seems to be quite pale compared to normal.

Both of them release their hands and then look at the cloudy sky above them.

"Do you know what makes humans different from other God's creation?" Said the man suddenly.

Shirou replies it by looking at the man with a surprised expression. He however tells him the reason anyway. The way he speaks it however as if he's reminding the good old days.

"Long ago, after God created the Universe, He created what according to Him was His greatest creation. It was an ability to make choices; choices that bounded and influenced by no one. He called it 'Free Will'."

"But then question came to Him; which among His creations that will bear free will, for it was a gift as it was a curse."

"So, at some point in time, He gathered all his creations. First, He asked the Angels; His most loyal creation. He asked them, 'Will you bear this burden that is called free will?' The Angels however said, 'No, Lord. We are your servants, will, and voice. We want nothing more than to continue to serve you.'"

"Due to that, God turned to His other creations and asked them the same question. But none of them accept it; because they didn't desire it nor capable of bearing the free will."

"But everything changed, when He asked the humans if they will bear the burden of free will, they said, 'Yes, Lord. We will gladly bear the free will.' At last, God rejoiced; finally, one of His creation followed Him because they _choose_ to."

"God then ordered his creations to return to where they belong. Everything was the same, as if God never asked the question. Then, one day, a human must chose between many choices. He then looked at the sky and asked, 'God, please give me guidance!'"

Shirou laughs when he heard that and so is the man. To think that early humans were that dense about using their free will.

"Yeah, that was how almost all creations reacted. Humans had free will, and yet they chose not to use it. God however, remain silent. The man repeat his question and repeat it again, and God remain silent and keep silent."

"The man finally gave up. He diverted his eyes to the ground and cursed God with all his might. Everyone was shocked; that was the first time one of God's creation disobey Him. That man then declared that he didn't need God and will made his own decision."

"Again and again, this event happened that you can't no longer count it. This actions angered one of God's favorite creation, Lucifer. Due to that, he and his loyal followers descent to Earth and massacred as many humans as they can. However, God became furious and banished Lucifer along with his followers to Hell. Things return to normal; Humans asked for guidance, God keep silent, they cursed Him, and then made their own decision."

"But then, something happened; humans began to _learn_. For all creations, they finally saw the gift of free will. You must know, unlike humans, all God's other creations were perfect. They won't change because why would they? God created them perfect."

"Humans however changed. They decided that they wanted to be something more, more than what God intended them to be during their creation. So they changed; from hunter-gathering to farming. From farming, they built community. And from community, they built a city, before finally building their own nation."

"But for humans, those accomplishment weren't enough; they wanted more. Greedy of course, but without a bit of greedy, we won't live in this kind of era. They still remember the splendor of Heaven and tried to matched it; they failed of course, but from the failure they learnt, mistakes became lessons for future instead of shame."

"They never succeed until now. But that didn't mean their efforts were in vain. One only need to look at the wonders of Rome, Caliphate, and Camelot to realize it."

Shirou flinches a little at one of the name. Whether the man realizes or not, he keeps telling his story.

"But alas, we will never know if God's faith in humanity was right. That was because they stop."

"Why they stop?" Ask Shirou.

"Devils. You must know, They were different than what they are today. Mind you, they're still evil, but that's because of their nature. The very first Devils were on a so different levels that the current Satans would rather lost all their dignity than called one of them their kin."

"That was the cause of the Great War. God didn't interfere with mankind's business because He wanted to see how much they can grow without His aid. Sure, He sometimes appointed Apostles and performed some miracles, but that was it."

"So when He saw the Devils encroaching the domain of humans, corrupting and twisting their minds, God once again became enraged and went to war with them in order to protect His greatest and dearest creation."

The man diverts his eyes to the ground as his face shows sorrow.

"And the rest is history."

The man then looks at Shirou.

"But you can't help but curious in finding out what kind of achivement that humans can obtain if Devils never interfere."

Shirou looks away from the man with a frown.

"Not everything about humanity is good as you said it. Humans had committed atrocities so bad for reasons so absurd that Devils will look away in horror. Actions that were so shocking that you would lose hope to humanity." Said Shirou.

"I told you, free will is a gift as it is a curse. Double-edged blade if you want the analogy. That's why humans are no different than the night sky." Replied the man.

"In what way?"

"Human's soul...no, the whole humanity is pitch black. Filled with hypocrisy, envy, rage, and many more. They're as dark as the night sky, perhaps even darker. But when you see the night sky, it's not the darkness that you see."

Realization slowly creep its way to Shirou as he begins to understand what the man wants to explain.

"The stars; those are what you see. Their shining light are nothing compared to the infinite darkness that's surround each of them. Yet, it's the stars that you see. That's why humans are no different. Despite being surrounded by crimes and atrocities, few of them decided to 'shine brighter' than their surrounding. God wasn't wrong when He said that humans are his best creation."

Shirou takes the man's words and think deeply about it. He remembers the time when he was surrounded by All the World's Evil. It was an experience that he will never forget for the rest of his life. He almost gave up on humanity at that point, thinking that perhaps letting Angra Mainyu to be born wasn't a bad idea.

Then, he remembered the smile on Kiritsugu's face. The smile that he had when he rescued him. How glad he was when he managed to rescue someone, even if it was only him. That, along with many more memories about him and his friends were what managed to saved him.

Shirou suddenly realizes two important things; first, the man's love for humanity is too big for someone of the same species. Second, the way he told his story was as if he was there when all those events happened.

The man suddenly stands up and walks a few feet away from Shirou. He then turns around to look at Shirou with a warm but sad smile.

"Young man, you who are one of Adam's children, allow me to introduce myself to you."

Ten black bird-like wings erupt from the man's back, revealing his identity to the shocked Shirou Emiya. The fallen angel puts his right hand at his heart and bends his waist into a small bow.

"I am Kokabiel, the Fallen Noble of the Stars, one of the Lords of Grigori."

Then, in a flutter of feathers, he's gone.

For a full minute Shirou stares at the fallen angel's former position as black feathers dance in breeze. However, he immediately notices that among the feathers, one of them is not.

He stands up from his bench and walks towards the thing that he saw. That thing is revealed to be a paper. Shirou crouches in order to pick the paper among the black feather. Closer inspection revelaes that the paper is actually a black and white photo.

In the photo, there are three people. One of them Shirou identified as Kokabiel. In this picture however he's clean-shaved, his hair is shorter, and there's a genuine warm smile on his face. Besides him is a young woman in her midth twenties. In front of both of them is a small girl barely reach six years old. From their clothes, Shirou manages to figure out that photo was taken at either the early 20th century or a costume store. The former is most likely.

Shirou puts the photo at his pocket as he walks back to the bench to take his bags.

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residence**

"I must say, Irina. I never thought that you will return to Japan." Said Issei's mother as she serves the guests tea.

"Hehe, I just have a job to do here and decides to pay a little visit." Replied Irina as she scratches her head.

The other two exorcists remain silence as Issei's mother asking Irina about how's her life at England. They take the cup and sip the tea. It's good.

"By the way, where's Issei, ma'am?" Ask Irina.

"Well, he's..."

Before she can answer the question, someone enters the house and approaches the living room. At first, the three exorcists think that it was Issei. However, they soon realizes that it's not him.

Standing in front of their sights is Saber of Red. She seems to be rather surprised by the guests if her face is any indication. Irina and Xenovia can't help but blush when they see the provocative clothes that the girl's wear.

"Ah, Saber. Are you here to pick Issei's bag?" Ask Issei's mother.

"Yes, ma'am." Answer Saber simply.

"It's on his room, near his studying table. Shouldn't be hard to find."

Saber nods a litte in response. She mutters something that is inaudible for most people, except Griselda thanks to her training.

"Seriously, I maybe his Servant and he's my Master. But I am not this kind of servant."

What she heard causes Griselda to raises her eyebrows. She can detect that the girl is not like what she's seen. But in what way she's unsure.

Few minutes later, Saber comes back with Issei's bag at her hand.

"Ma'am, I am leaving." Said Saber as she approaches the front door.

"Of course, Saber. Be careful on the street."

* * *

When Saber's outside, She sighs as she walks back to the Einzbern Castle. Still, those three guests... She can feel that they're not ordinary people. One of them look like the boy at Issei's picture. Although it turns out that "he" is "she". For some reason she's not surprised.

But she detected something else, something familiar. She can't put what it is, but she can feel that it'll be important.

* * *

Back at the house, the exorcists trio are drinking their tea as Issei's mother went to the bathroom due to some business. Griselda decides to use the time to ask for opinion.

"What do you think about the girl?" Ask Griselda.

"She's one of the most shameless girl I ever saw. I can't understand how she can walk around the town with her navel can be seen by everyone." Said Irina.

"I have the same opinion." Said Xenovia.

"Hmm, so what kind of servant she is?" Muters Griselda.

"Servant?" Said Irina in confusion.

"I heard the girl talked about the fact that while she's a servant, but not a typical servant. She also said that Issei is her master."

Irina thinks about it for few minutes. At first, she was very confused at the meaning of the words. The next minutes however, her mind went to a...questionable thought and not really appropriate.

Irina suddenly scream. Or rather would be if Xenovia – who had anticipated it – doesn't close her mouth with her hand.

"Irina, calm down." Said Xenovia. However, she can see that Irina ignores her advice.

"N-N-No way... There's n-n-no w-way that I-Issei i-is into that kind of s-s-stuff!"

"Yep, you're definitely more hero than him." Said Xenoiva as she sweat drop.

Griselda sighs a little at the sight. It will take a long time to calm Irina down.

* * *

 **And a chapter is complete.**

 **A little bit spoiler; in the next chapter the exorcists trio will meet some of the Masters and Servants.**

 **Also, a question; do you think the Masters and Servants should attend the Kuoh meeting after Excalibur arc? If so, what do you think will happen during the meeting?**

 **And the most important question; should Zelretch appears at the meeting?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	15. Race for the Swords

**Race for the Swords**

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **ReyKingKaiser:** There will be no DxD!Gilgamesh. One is already bad enough, we don't need another one.

 **Agmundr:** The Servants and Masters are afraid at the chances of another Kirei Kotomine. I neither confirm not deny his existence.

 **Student:** My mistake. Thank you for telling me.

* * *

 **Street of Kuoh**

After having a meeting with Gremory and Sitri's peerages, the exorcists now are on the street, trying to find any lead about the location of Excaliburs.

"See, sometimes you only need some words and no violence, Xenovia." Said Griselda to the exorcist under her care.

"I know, I know, Griselda." Replied Xenovia with a sigh.

"So, where do we start looking, Griselda?" Ask Irina.

"Hmm, now that you said it..."

"What are three of you doing here?"

The trio turn around and immediately on alert. Currently standing in front of them is a little girl with long white hair and crimson eyes wearing a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, a long white skirt and purple boots. The girl looks at them with a mix of happy smile and curiosity.

But she's not the cause of the exorcists alertness.

It's instead a colossal, statue-like man who can be described as a "black giant". He wears a metal combat skirt-like and a bracelet on each of his limbs. He gives off the impression of a monster in both appearance and presence.

Griselda slowly reaches for Excalibur Nightmare that she hides. All of her years of experience, and none of them prepare her for the meeting with this...monster. When she sets her eyes on the young exorcists, she can easily sees that both of them are doing their best to not tremble at the mere sight of the giant. However, even a normal person can see that they do it quite bad.

"I ask again; what are the three of you doing here?" Ask the girl without the smile leaving her face.

"W-We...we...we..." Irina tries to say something but finds out that she can't.

The girl tilts her head in confusion before seeing the colossal man besides her. Her face then shows realization as she gives a look as if to calm down the group.

"Don't worry, Berserker will only hurt you on my order or if you threaten me. As far as I can tell, none of you do something that makes me want to hurt you." Said the girl with a sweet voice.

"Berserker?" Said Griselda in confusion before the girl points her finger at the man in response.

"He's under my control. Worry not."

That has no effect in calming them down. The fact that the girl controls something that can be described as monster... Truly, this girl is no ordinary human.

"We're looking for the fragments of Excalibur." Said Griselda who received surprised looks from Irina and Xenovia.

Usually, she keeps this kind of thing secret. But for some reason, she has a feeling that lying is not a good option in this situation.

"Excalibur? Oh, I see. Some Excaliburs were stolen after all." Said the girl as she puts her right hand on her chin.

" _What?! How this girl knows about that?! It should be a secret only known by the church and recently the Devils._ " Thought Griselda. "Can I ask you something, Miss..."

"That's right, I haven't introduced myself." The girl puts both of her hands on her skirt, lifts it up, and bows. "I am Illyasviel von Einzbern. Call me Illya for short."

"Right, Miss Illya. Because I have answered your question, can you answer my question?"

"I think that's an acceptable trade. Ask me your question."

"Can you tell me how did you find out about the stolen Excaliburs?"

Illya thinks for a moment before answering it.

"The founder of our faction visited us and informed us about the stealing." Answer Illya simply.

"Your faction?" Said Xenovia with a little surprise.

"Well, since there are Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels factions, I think it's fitting to call ourselves a faction as well."

"I see. Can I request for a meeting with your...founder? I have something to discuss with him." Said Griselda.

"You can't. He went God-knows-where, but there's Ruler that you can speak to."

"Very well then. I would like to talk with your ruler."

"Of course. Follow me then. Keep an eye on them, Berserker." Said Illya as she turns around and walks away.

Xenovia and Irina shudder as Berserker follows Illya but still looking at them. The three exorcists then follow Illya.

Unknown to them, Illya sent a Zelle to the Einzbern Castle.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

"It's a good thing that none of them are here."

"I agree, Sieg."

Ruler is sitting at a sofa while reading a Bible as she ans Sieg await for the arrival of Illya, Berserker, and the exorcists. She's wearing a purple gown that she bought few days ago. On the table in front of her are tea cups filled with tea and some biscuits made by Sakura.

It's a good think that none of the people related with Excalibur in some way is here. Shirou and Saber Alter were at their home (few hours ago at least), Archer was overlooking the town at one of the tallest building at Kuoh, Gilgamesh was being restrained by Caren with her holy shroud and both are currently at a church, and Mordred was wandering the town with her Master.

After few minutes, Asia and Rider of Red enter the room while wearing their civilian clothes.

"They have arrived, Ruler." Inform Asia.

"I see. Thank you for telling me, Asia." Replied Ruler as she closes the Bible and puts it on the table.

Few seconds later, Illya enters the room with the exorcists behind her. From the look of the two youngest, it appears that they didn't enjoy their journey here for an obvious reason. The exorcists trio approach the sofa in front of Ruler's and sit there.

"Greetings, people of the church. I am Ruler, and I have heard that you wish to speak to me regarding Excalibur." Said Ruler.

After saying that, Ruler can see that they're affected by her C-Rank Charisma. The older one though also has another look, as if she recognizes Ruler from somewhere.

"Greetings to you as well. I am Griselda Quarta. These are my subordinates, Xenovia and Irina Shidou. Thank you for accepting our request to have a meeting." Said Griselda.

"Of course, I will help fellow followers of God if I can. So, why do you want to have this meeting?"

"As you know, three Excaliburs had been stolen from us. Our order is to retake it and if it's not possible, destroy it to prevent them from being used by wrong hands."

Ruler takes her tea and sips it as she remembers that the swords had been used by wrong hands at least once. God knows how many times the swords have suffered.

"And how the three of you will retake it? I am sure the Fallen Angels are superior in both man and firepower." Ask Ruler.

In response, the three of them take out three swords. Xenovia's is wrapped by white clothes, Irina's took the form of a cloth at her upper arm, and Griselda somehow hides her inside her robes.

"It has been a protocol at the church that when Excalibur is stolen, an Excalibur wielder will be send to retrieve the stolen one."

"Are you sure that's enough?"

"It is. We knows that even if the enemy has at least one person capable of wielding Excalibur, that man experience will be only a mere weeks at the most compared to us that have been using Excaliburs for years." Replied Xenovia.

"Sorry, but I can't see how those swords are capable of dealing with the sniper rifle of Kiritsugu Kotomine." Replied Ruler as she sips her tea.

Thanks to Shirou, Saber Alter, and Archer, everyone knew how Kiritsugu fight. Most of them includes modern firearms, explosives, booby traps, and more along those lines. So basically, Kiritsugu can kill a trained Excalipoor wielder by a mere reason that the former blows the latter's head from far, far away.

"I see. So he's here." Said Griselda as she narrows her eyes while both Xenovia and Irina look confused.

"He is. By the way, what's the main reason that you want to have a meeting?" Ask Ruler as she returns to the previous topic.

"Right. This problem is between us and the Fallen Angels. A third party can lower our chances in retaking the swords. We simply would like you to pledge non-intervention in this ordeal." Explain Griselda.

Ruler puts her cup on the table and puts an apologetic look.

"I am sorry to tell you that I can't give you one." Replied Ruler.

"Why? Do you have relation with Excalibur?" Ask Xenovia.

"Personally, no. But I have four people under my command that want Excaliburs, all seven of them. Two of them...claimed to be the rightful owners of Excaliburs and the other two are closely connected with one of the first two."

"I see. It's not that you don't want to, it's because you can't guarantee that your faction will keep it." Said Griselda who received a nod from Ruler.

"I don't understand how someone claimed to be the rightful owner of Excaliburs. They belong to the church and as such, only us can claimed that." Said Xenovia.

" _Well, considering that one of them is King Arthur and the other one is 'his' 'son', they have right to claim the swords as theirs._ " Thought everyone besides the exorcists.

Griselda sighs and then stands up, followed by the other two exorcists.

"It's a shame that we can't have a satisfying conclusion. Still, thank you for you time." Said Griselda.

"A shame indeed." Replied Ruler.

"We take our leave then."

When the exorcists are about to leave, Xenovia sets her eyes on Asia and finally knows why she felt that she had seen at least one person in the room.

"I've been wondering why your face look familiar. Are you Asia Argento?" Ask Xenovia.

"Yes, I am." Answer Asia simply.

"I never thought I'd see a witch here."

Ruler and Rider flinch when they hear that, especially the former. Being accused of one and got burned alive during your first live can leave some wounds. Asia however shows only a face that says "Right, I have that title".

"Oh, you're that ex-nun who became a witch?" Said Irina as she recognizes Asia.

"Girls..." Griselda attempts to stop the girls, but to no avail.

"I did hear that you were exiled because you could even heal devils and fallen angels."

"Of course, I can do that." Asia said it with a pride. "I can also use magecraft now."

"Magecraft?" Said Xenovia in confusion.

"You can call it 'magic', although to be fair, magecraft is weaker than true magic."

"Why are you studying pagan's arts? It's against the teaching of our Lord!" Said Xenovia with a displeased tone.

"And so is killing. Yet, you exorcists go around the world day and night killing any devils or fallen angels or stray exorcists that you find. Admit it, we're all against the teaching of the Heavenly Father at some degree." Explain Asia with a smile, similar to Rin when she's teasing someone.

"You...do you still believe in God?" Ask Xenovia who's holding her anger.

"I am. I still go to the church at Sunday. I used the other days mostly to learn magecraft."

"Tch. I should expect that from a witch. All your actions are confusing that it will make many nuns-in-training interested in following your road. In fact, perhaps that's your goal; dragging as many followers of God with you..."

Before Xenovia can finish her words, someone slaps her right cheek. When she looks at the ones who did it, she sees Rider and the latter has an angry look.

"Listen to me, Xenovia. Both of you are no different; you betrayed the order to not kill while Asia betrayed the order to not using magic. But none of you are guilty; you kill to protect innocents and Asia never use her magic to curse. So in the name of God and Jesus Chirst, please explain to me, what makes you thing you're better than Asia?" Said Rider as she holds back most of her anger.

Xenovia attempts to retort, but finds out that for some reason, she can't. She wants to say that she follows the church while Asia got exiled. However, Xenovia can feels that if she says that, Rider would only let out more words that she perhaps would be unable to retort.

Ruler clears her throat in order to gain the attention from others. When they look at her, she says something without a hint of kindness or malice.

"While that was an...interesting topic, I suggest you drop it and just get back to your work."

Griselda orders the girls to back off. After they did, she bows a little to Ruler.

"Forgive them for their words. They're still young and don't have any diplomatic experience." Said Griselda.

"I forgive them. Just...don't do that with other members of our faction. Some of them will kill you on spot." Warned Ruler.

Griselda straights up and then exits the castle with Xenovia and Irina. Ruler sighs a little after the meeting.

"Remember, what we heard here must remain secret as long as possible. If _they_ find out that the exorcists bring three Excaliburs with them, we will declaring war against the church in a matter of hours." Said Ruler.

"I understand. Huh, I never the followers of God changed so much after centuries of existing. We used to be kind and understanding. I wonder what he will say if he finds out about this." Said Rider.

"Are you talking about Son of God, Rider?" Ask Asia.

"Not again. First Christmas, now Jesus. Listen, when Jesus said that he was Son of God, you can't take it literally. In the Bible, 'son' refers to His chosen servant. So while Jesus was indeed son of God, it was not in the way that many people thought."

"I see. It appears that I still have many things to learn. I am glad that you became my Servant, Martha."

"I feel honored, Asia."

Martha then pats Asia's head while Sieg is cleaning the table, noticing that except Ruler, no one touch the food or drink.

* * *

 **Street of Kuoh**

The three exorcists took a cab on their way to return to their hotel due to distance and physical condition.

"I must admit, I never thought that there are other people who wanted Excaliburs despite not being members of the Three Faction." Said Irina.

"There are many people like that, Irina. Excalibur is one of the greatest sword in existence. Something like that will attract people sooner or later." Replied Griselda before she returns to her thought.

"Is there something wrong, Griselda?" Ask Xenovia.

"Two people that we met at the castle. I believe that I've seen them somewhere, but I can't put it where."

"Maybe they were members of the church?" Suggest Irina.

"No. I never see them as a person. I see them as...paintings perhaps?"

"Paintings? Maybe they based their experience on some famous paintings." Suggest Xenovia.

"I don't think so, Xenovia. Their appearance look natural, but I believe they look like some people in paintings. If only I can remember what kind of paintings."

While the exorcists are having a conversation at the back of the cab, the driver slows down the speed of his vehicle when he sees the condition of the traffic.

Unknown to anyone inside the cab, a crosshairs is following the cab. After doing it for a while, the person who used it sets it few feet away from the cab.

That person controls his breath for the last few seconds...

Before pulling a trigger of rifle.

* * *

 **And with this, this chapter is done.**

 **I'll give a spoiler, in the next chapter, Griselda, Xenovia, and Irina will find out about Excalibur Morgan. How do you think they will react with the corrupted holy sword?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	16. Polar Opposites

**Polar Opposites**

 **Street of Kuoh**

When the cab is moving forward, the driver suddenly see a cat at the distance. He decides to slow down so that the cat has a chance to run away from his path.

This nice action however cost something that's worth for him very much.

The bullet pierces through the side window before embedding itself inside the driver's head. His eyes become as wide as saucer before his head falls to the wheel. At the same time, one of his feet press the gas and caused the cab to speed up.

"W-What the...?!" Exclaim Xenovia.

"The driver has been shot! We're ambushed!" State Griselda.

Griselda tries to reach the wheel, but before she can reach it, the cab crashed into a car in front of it. This caused her to be pushed back to her seat while at the same timg sending the other car out of control. It then hits another car and caused a chain reaction.

The cab is still moving when an out-of-control truck is spinning right in front of it. It's obvious that the cab will hit the truck.

"Girls, brace yourself!" Shout Griselda as she shields the young exorcists.

The cab crashed into the truck. It then spins around for a while before flipping a few times.

* * *

 **Unknown Building**

Kiritsugu gritted his teeth when he saw the disaster that he had caused. If his bullet hit one of the exorcists instead, it will only surprise the people inside the cab but the chances are low that it will end in series of crashing.

But no, that stupid cat just had to be there and the driver decided to slow down his vehicle.

"What a bad luck." Muttered Kiritsugu to himself.

Knowing that the exorcists will be wiser that to show themselves with a sniper nearby, Kiritsugu packs up and leave the place. Hopefully one of his traps will handle them.

* * *

 **Hotel**

After they managed to avoid the cops and get out from the accident site, Griselda, Xenovia, and Irina arrived at the hotel which they used as a place to stay during their times in Kuoh.

"What a coward. Shooting the driver in hope that it could kill all of us at once." Said Xenovia as they approach their room.

"That won't be the first time actually." Replied Griselda.

"What do you mean, Griselda?" Ask Irina.

"First, you need to know about him well. Kiritsugu Kotomine is currently designated as S-Class Stray Exorcist."

"S-Class...he will be a formidable opponent then." Comment Xenovia.

"On the contrary, his exorcist skills are only slightly above average. When he was deployed for the first time however, his true skills were revealed."

"What do you mean?"

"In his first mission, he was ordered to accompanied an A-Class Exorcist along with others. They were hunting Nimune, an A-Class Stray Devil. In order to escape pursuit, Nimune took a plane. She was however followed by the leading exorcist with a couple of other exorcists. Kiritsugu was not one of them. I don't know how, but according to the report, a fight broke out and ended up with the death of all exorcists on board and Nimune hijacking the plane."

"Mission went bad, huh." Comment Irina.

"That was when Kiritsugu step in. No one knew how, but he somehow in possession of a homing missile and used it to blow down the plane, killing Nimune along with 547 passengers and crews on board."

"Wait, that was his first mission. That means there were others. How he can remain in the church if he did that?" Ask Xenovia.

"He pointed out that those will die anyway because there was no way Nimune will allowed them to live. He said it was better than they dead along with the stray devil than not. As much as the church hate it, he was right and thus remain as one of church's many exorcists. After that, he show us many of his tricks; long-range attack, explosives, poison. He will used anything if that help him completing his objective; civilain sacrifice is not an exception."

"No wonder he's an S-Class. Not because he's powerful, but because he's unscrupulous." Said Xenovia.

"That's right. If you ask me, one of few good things about him is he won't sacrifice civilian if it's needless."

The exorcists finally reach the room. Griselda takes out a key and unlocks the door. She almost open it fully when she remembers something important.

 _PIIIIP_

Griselda immediately closed the door and shouts to the girls.

"Run!"

The three of them run from the door. Griselda is only few centimeters away from the door when the bomb explode. The explosion knocks the door of its hinges and destroy the windows.

Few moments later, the three exorcists check their former room as other people begin to gather around it. Griselda signals the girls to follow her. They go to the emergency exit door and walk through it.

"That's a close one. If I didn't remember one of his tactics, then we will go to Heaven faster than we know." Said Griselda as she and the girls descends.

"How did he found out about our room?" Ask Xenovia.

"We used our real names when we check in. Kiritsugu also know a bit about hypnotism spell if I am not wrong."

After few minutes, the exorcists manage to exit the hotel and walk away.

* * *

 **The next day...**

 **Street of Kuoh**

Xenovia and Irina are walking through the town in hope of getting a clue about Excalipoors' location. Last night, they managed to find a simple yet comfortable motel. Griselda is currently resting as she's the one who took most hits.

"So where do you think we should start looking?" Ask Irina.

"I don't know, but keep you eyes open. We don't want another sniper." Replied Xenovia as she looks around.

After walking for hours, the girls decide to take a rest at a bench.

"Man, this is getting nowhere. We don't even found a clue about the location of a clue." Said Irina.

"This is a big town. It may take days to find even one clue. There's also the chances for the enemy to keep moving, making finding them even harder." Replied Xenovia.

"Found you."

Xenovia and Irina turn their heads to see the speaker. It was Koneko and she's with Yuuto and Saji.

"What do you want, devils?" Ask Xenovia alerted.

"I want to make a deal." Replied Yuuto.

* * *

 **Small Restaurant**

Both the exorcists and the devils decided to head to the restaurant first due to security reason and because they're hungry. After eating some food, the devils explained that they will help the exorcists in finding Excalipoors seeing that all their search end up as a failure. In exchange, they demanded that at least one Excalipoor is destroyed.

"Fine, fine. I guess letting one sword is something we can do." Said Xenovia.

"Ehh, Xenovia?" Said Irina surprised.

"We can't even found a single clue, Griselda is likely won't be able to participate, one of the enemy is the Cadre Kokabiel, and should I add that pragmatic stray exorcist?" Said Xenovia in a deadpan tone.

"Well, I guess you're right. Shouldn't we ask Griselda first though?"

"She actually has no problem working with the devils. It's because of the order from the church that she didn't ask for one."

"So, a deal?" Ask Koneko.

"No, this is not a deal. I am uncomfortable with the whole 'Deal with the Devil' stuff. Just think of it as a...treaty I guess." Replied Xenovia.

"I see...though I admit I find it unlikely that the wielders of Excaliburs will allowed the destruction of one of their swords that easily." Said Yuuto warily.

"You do realize that even if you destroy the sword, we only need the fragments in order to recreate the swords." Replied Xenovia.

Yuuto shows a displeased look but remain silence. After paying the bill, the group exit the restaurant. When she only walks a few feet, Irina suddenly bumps with someone.

"Damn it. Use your eyes, stupid!"

"What did you just call me?" Retort Irina.

"Huh? Oh, it's you again."

When looks closer at the person she bumped with, she sees Saber of Red with annoyed face.

"Ah, you're that shameless girl that visited Issei's house!" Said Irina as she points at Saber.

"Really, that's what you said to me?" Replied Saber with a more annoyed face.

"Oy, Saber. Is there something wrong?"

Saber and Irina look at the person who said that and see Issei is approaching from Saber's direction. The latter shows a happy face as she runs towards Issei.

"Issei, I finally meet you again!" Shout Irina with a smile.

"Who are you?" Ask Issei with a confused tone.

"What?! How could you forget your best friend?!" Exclaim Irina on the verge of crying.

"I would remember if a girl as pretty as you is my friend. The only person I consider a best friend is Irina."

"So you do remember me." Irina then hugs Issei. For some reason, Saber doesn't like what she sees.

"Wait...you're Irina?!" Said Issei as he breaks the hug and points at his old friend.

"That's right." Irina then stops talking to think for a while. "Wait a minute, don't tell me that you thought I was a boy?"

"I...that's...uhh..." Issei puts his face at his palm as he faces the situation. " _Great. First Mordred. Then King Arthur. Finally, it's Irina. Wait, no. Irina can't be count as one. She's a girl since she was born._ "

"Issei, is this the...friend inside that photo?" Ask Saber as she points at Irina.

"Yes, she is, Saber."

Irina looks at Saber, then at Issei, then at Saber again before she remembers something.

Irina grabs Issei's collar and then shakes him as hard as she can.

"Issei, why is this shameless girl called you her 'Master'?! Do you and that girl have that kind of relationship?! I knew it, the Devils must have corrupted your mind that makes you want that kind of thing!"

"In case you forgot, we're behind you."

Irina stops shaking Issei to turns around and see the devils put a displeased look. The three of them then realize - or remember in Irina' case – that there are people besides them.

"Let's...talk about...it...later." Suggest Issei as he starts seeing the stars, even though it's afternoon.

"[Partner, you OK?]"

" _I am fine, Ddraig._ "

"[Good to know. That girl must be very strong since she's capable of shaking the Red Dragon Emperor]"

" _I don't need your sarcasm, Ddraig._ "

* * *

 **Later...**

 **Near Abandoned Building**

Few minutes ago, everyone decided to split up; the exorcists will look at the west, while the devils and Master-Servant duo will look at the east. Also, it was a good thing that Issei managed to convinced Irina that he will explain to her why Saber called him "Master" after their mission is done.

The group is now walking through the alley as they're looking for clue. The ones who know what they're looking for at least.

"Hey, what are you guys looking for?" Ask Saber.

"Looking for clue." Replied Koneko.

"What cl...wait, hold on. Exorcists...Excalipoors missing..."

"Ex...calipoors?" Said Yuuto slowly as everyone except Issei look at Saber.

"...possibility in here...you're looking for Excalipoors, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are." Replied Saji. " _How do I ended up in this mess anyway?_ "

"Well then, Master. We must find them and bring them to 'father'. I am sure if I do that, I will be one step closer in being recognized as 'his' 'son'." Declared Saber.

"Sorry, but my goal is to destroy those swords. You can bring him the pieces however." Informed Yuuto.

"What?! Like hell you'll destroy them! If there's one thing that must happen, all Excaliburs' fragments must be collected and be returned to the Lady of the Lake!"

"Listen here Saber, you can mock me for not being a true knight. I have no problem with it and in fact, perhaps will used it as a reason to train harder. But those swords caused the death of my friends and I am not going to back off from my goal!"

"Well then now you better listen to me, brat! It wasn't those swords fault, it was their wielders. Sword is not a living being, so being seen as good or evil depend on the wielder! You want to avenge your friends? Get the wielders, not the swords, idiot!"

As Saber and Yuuto keep fighting, Issei looks at both Koneko and Saji.

"Guys, we must stop them." Said Issei.

"Not good. The tension is too much." Replied Koneko.

"Sorry, Issei. I don't want to risk my life." Replied Saji.

Luckily, help comes...in a rather strange form.

"Hey, devils! Look at what I have in my hand!"

Everyone look at the source of the voice and see Creed waving Excalibur Rapidly. Even though the form is different from the complete Excalibur, Saber immediately recognize the sword as one of the fragments.

"Give it to me!" Shout Saber as she runs towards Creed with Clarent at hand.

She's about to strike the stray exorcist at the head when he suddenly moves away from her sword. Before she can do anything else, someone shoot Saber at her back. Fortunately, being a Servant makes ordinary weapons unable to harm her.

Saber turns around and see a tall building up ahead. Her head then gets hit by another bullet. Just from that she can confirm where the sniper is.

"Someone is shooting from that tall building!" Informed Saber as she points it with Clarent.

"Looks like you plan failed, Kiri." Muttered Creed. He then blocks an attack from Yuuto.

"I'll take that sword!" Said Yuuto.

"No way, man. If I really must hand over this sword, then only those from church who can take it!" Retort Creed.

Creed performs few slashes – all blocked – and manages to push off Yuuto. He then use the sword to blocks all attacks from Saber who suddenly attacking. Yuuto is about to attack again when he hears a gunfire. He then feels something near his face. When he looks at the wall few centimeters away from him, he sees a bullet hole.

He did what every sane men would do; run away from the sniper's line of sight.

"Damn it. Unless we took out that sniper somehow, we stuck here." Said Yuuto.

"Well if it's not obvious enough, I am not a fool who's going to face a heavily armed exorcist." Replied Issei with sarcasm.

* * *

 **Sniping Position**

Kiritsugu can see from his position that despite unable to give a proper counter-attack, Creed is capable of holding the girl from dealing some serious injury. That's a good thing. He then diverts his sight to another enemy combatants, who are now hiding behind a building. His bullets are unable to harm the girl, much to his surprise. So he will either kill other combatants or prevent them from joining the fight.

Suddenly, explosions occurred near his position. Someone must have triggered his traps. Kiritsugu puts the rifle at his back and takes out Calico M950 and Thompson Contender. He slowly walks to his traps' location while pointing Calico to the front. After walking for few minutes and reaching the location, he didn't meet anyone and there's no body at the location, indicating that the trespasser survived.

"You know, those were good traps if your opponent is not me."

Kiritsugu immediately turns around and shoot Calico at the speaker. After he emptied the magazine, Kiritsugu takes a better look at the speaker, who's standing still and unaffected by the bullets. He's a man in black and red with tanned skin and white hair. At his face is a smirk that can be called annoying.

When Archer looks at the face of his attacker, he must prevent his face from showing a surprised look. Kiritsugu Kotomine looks like Kiritsugu Emiya albeit with some difference. For one, his face looks younger than his Emiya version for some reason. But the aura surrounding him indicates that he's older than how he looks like. Second, his hair – while it is the same model – is thinner than the Emiya one and he has no sign of facial hair.

" _So there's a difference, huh. Good thing or I must remind myself continuously that I am not seeing a ghost._ " Thought Archer.

His thought is interrupted when Kiritsugu points the Contender at him. When he fired the gun, Archer immediately traces Kanshou and Bakuya and blocks the bullet with the twin swords. He had heard that Kiritsugu used Origin Bullet – that has a terrifying effect for magic users – for his Contender. He doesn't know if this Kiritsugu has the bullet, but there's no way he's going to risk it.

Kiritsugu immediately runs away from Archer. The latter gives a chance but maintained speed and distance. He doesn't know what kind of tricks Kiritsugu still has at his sleeve. Due to this though, Archer lost sight of Kiritsugu. He begins to search from him slowly and carefully. At an intersection, Archer turns left, only to then received bullets at his back. He immediately turns around and blocks the remaining bullets with his swords. Kiritsugu then once again points the Contender, only for Archer to blocks the shot. The former then holstered his weapons – much to Archer surprise – and runs towards his opponent.

" _What is he thinking?_ " Thought Archer worriedly.

Suddenly, Kiritsugu disappears. Shocked, Archer turns his head, trying to find him.

Or rather try because for some reason, Archer can't turn his head.

" _No, I can. It's just...very, very hard._ "

Slowly, Archer turns his head to look at his back. When he finally did, his eyes would widened in surprise if he can.

* * *

 **Near Abandoned Building**

Everyone are looking at their surrounding warily. Creed has decided to perfrom hit-and-run tactic and as such, is now currently hiding.

"Coward, get out from your hiding place and fight me." Said Saber.

She gets the reply by blocking an attack from Creed. The latter then runs away immediately.

"You know, I am wondering if..."

"[Partner, behind you!]"

Issei immediately turns around and manages to blocks the attack with Boosted Gear. Once again, the exorcist runs away.

Everyone are frustrated. They have been doing this for few minutes, but it felt like hours. Too frustrated, Saji uses his Sacred Gear – Absorption Line – at the air in front of him...

"Can he stops hiding and just fight?!" Exclaim Saji.

...only to catch one of Creed's feet as he falls to the ground.

"Ouch! What a bad luck!" Said Creed.

Everyone are dumbfounded by the event. After a while, they regain their composure.

"Alright, this is the opportunity." Said Saber as she prepares to attack.

"Stand back!" Said Yuuto as he stabs his sword to the ground, much to Issei and Saber's confusion.

Suddenly, various types of demon swords emerged from the ground near Creed's location.

"Ohm you've gonna be kidding me!" Exclaim Creed as he uses Rapidly to destroy the sword. However, he can feels his power is draining thanks to Saji's Absorption Line.

Seeing that it's an attrition, Creed focused more of his will to Excalibur Rapidly, making it stronger than before. He then uses the sword to cut of Saji's Sacred Gear, making him falls to the ground.

"Now it's your turn!" Said Creed as he prepares to attack Yuuto.

Yuuto pulls his sword – dismissing the other swords – and prepares to block the attack. Creed however does the unexpected; he grabs a small pistol from his pocket and shoots Yuuto at his right shoulder. The latter drops his sword and puts his left hand at the wounded shoulder.

"Eh."

Koneko suddenly arrived near Creed and punchs him. Or try because he immediately backs away, jumps to the air, and prepares to attack Koneko.

Suddenly, Excalibur Destruction prevent its Rapidly counterpart from harming the devil. When Creed looks at the wielder, he sees Xenovia. She then uses her sword to sends Creed few feet away from the group.

"Sorry we late." Said Irina who then arrived.

"Both of you are here?" Said Issei.

"Yes, when we heard the commotion, we believed that you managed to find at least one of Excaliburs. Our guess is correct." Replied Xenovia.

"I am pretty this situation is called 'From Bad to Worse'." Said Creed as he slowly back off.

 _WHOOSH_

When Issei heard that, the sound kinda remind him about military movies and video games. When he looks at the source...

"RPG!"

Everyone turn their head to see what Issei's mean and behold, Kiritsugu has fired an RPG at them. Everyone begins to scatter except Saber who prepares to block the rocket. When it close, Saber slices it but the action still caused an explosion. Luckily, the others are either non-humans, have special training, or using Reinforcement to brace against the explosion. While Saber is immune to the damage, she's not immune to the dust that is now currently surrounding the group. When it disappear, same thing can be said to Creed and Kiritsugu.

"Damn it. We lost them." Said Xenovia.

"Come on, Master. We must give a chase." Stated Saber.

"But Saber, Kiba is..."

"He is what?"

Everyone turn around and see that Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki have arrived through teleportation.

"He's wounded. Gunshot." Said Issei as he points at Yuuto.

"What?! Yuuto!" Rias immediately approaches her knight with Akeno besides her.

Sona and Tsubaki watch with worried expression. Suddenly, another person arrived.

"So this is what you girls are doing?"

"G-Griselda!" Said both Xenovia and Irina surprised.

"I am pretty sure I told you to look for a clue, not causing damage to the surrounding area."

"W-Well, you see..."

Before Xenovia can explain, two more figures appeared.

"Looks like we're late, Saber."

"We are, Shirou."

" _God must have hate me._ " Thought Issei.

"[God is dead, partner.]"

* * *

 **Few minutes later...**

Everyone that takes part in the fight earlier have explained what happened back then. And now, Issei is struggling to convinced Shirou, Artoria, and Mordred to not take the exorcists Excalipoors.

"Look, I know all three of you want the swords, bu can we do it later and focused more to the swords that are currently stolen?" Ask Issei.

"No, Issei. This is serious business." Replied Shirou.

"Damn it, Shirou. One of the wielders is my childhood friend, and I am not going to back down if you decided to hurt her!"

"Sorry, Issei. But I am not joining you in defending her." Replied Mordred only for her face to becomes sour when Issei shows her his Command Seals. "Fine."

"Listen, if we work together with them for at least a while, we have better chances in taking the Excalipoors..."

"Excalipoors?" Said Xenovia.

"...from Creed and Kiritsugu's hands. I am sure you can tolerate that. Besides, the three of them respect the swords. Just...they're not that connected with the swords, so their respect is not that deep."

For the next few minutes, Issei worriedly wait for the answer as Shirou and Artoria think their answer. If they say no, that there's a chance for the three exorcists to be maimed or worse, killed. The two of them are not known to hold back in serious business.

Finally, the answer comes.

"OK, but just this once! After we take the Excalipoors, we're taking theirs!" Said Shirou as he points at the exorcists.

"What makes you thing you have the right for the swords? The original Excalibur was created by God, so obviously the swords belong to the church." Said Xenovia.

"You're wrong. Excalibur was created by fairies of the Lake. Christian is only a minority during the Arthurian era." Replied Artoria with a face that says "are you an idiot?".

"Why you..." Xenovia took some steps forward before stopping.

"What's wrong, Xenovia?" Ask Irina.

"This aura...it feels like Excalibur. But there's something strange." The answer shocked everyone that don't know about Artoria's true identity.

Seeing that they can feel it, Artoria materializes Excalibur Morgan for them to see. When they see it, they're shocked and also horrified for the exorcists.

"W-W-What happened to the Excalibur?!" Exclaim Xenovia as she sees it.

"Hm? There's nothing wrong with this Excalibur." Said Artoria.

"Nothing's wrong? For one it's pitch black and the aura feels very tainted. I am not going to say there isn't something wrong." Said Yuuto.

"N-N-NO! Excalibur is the greatest holy sword! There's no way it could be tainted!" Exclaim Irina.

"I am afraid it is, Irina. The aura, while tainted, still feels like Excalibur. Though I am to shocked to see that the sword can be tainted." Said Griselda.

"It's actually possible. If the wielder is chosen by the sword, but can't be called good, then the sword will become its darker side." Explain Artoria.

"The higher ups won't be happy with this revelation."

"I don't care."

Shirou sighs as he sees the event. For some reason, he can says that Artoria is doing this as a revenge for the Excalipoors problems. Suddenly, his phone rings. When he sees the caller, it's Archer.

"What do you want Archer...?"

"..."

"What...?"

"..."

"Alright, we'll come." Shirou turns off the phone and puts it back. "Come on, guys. Archer called me. He has something important to say."

"Very well then." Artoria turns around to see the exorcists." Make sure you guard those swords with your live."

"I think we should protect it from you more than from those thieves." Replied Xenovia.

Artoria says nothing in return as the Masters and Servants leave the area. After walking for a while, Shirou puts his hand at his chest with a sad face.

"Is there something wrong, Shirou?" Ask Artoria who noticed.

"Nothing, Saber. It's just...I can felt the swords." Replied Shirou.

"What do you feel?"

"Sad...anguish...desperate..."

"I see. That's confirm it. If those exorcists want to go home, they must hand over their Excalipoors to us."

"After we take the stolen one?" Ask Issei with a little worry.

"After that."

The group remain silence as they walk to the castle.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

Inside a room, Archer is currently speaking with Shirou, Artoria, Issei, and Mordred.

"So, what do you want to tell us, Archer?" Ask Shirou.

"I was fighting Kiritsugu." The words surprised them. "When that happened, I managed to find out two things."

"What did you find?" Ask Issei.

"First, he somehow managed to disappear in front of me. I thought it was some sort of concealment spell, but then I remember something. There's a chance that he used Innate Time Control."

"Innate Time Control? But if I am not wrong, you need Emiya family crest in order to used it." Said Shirou.

"That's right. That's why he caught me off guard. The point is, he somehow has a similar ability. How he get it, we better not thinking about if for now. Second, is this."

Archer shows them some sort of blade. It resembles a rapier. While for others it looks like an ordinary blade, Shirou manages to recognize the weapon.

"Oh my, isn't that Black Key?"

Everyone turn their head to see that Caren and Asia are entering the room.

"What's a Black Key, Caren?" Ask Asia.

"If your world's church used light-based weapon, our world's used this weapon as a charm against demons and vampires."

"I can't see how this weapon is effective against them." Said Issei.

"Black Key is half-spiritual, it can naturally pierce even iron. That makes them more dangerous than ordinary light weapon. There's also fact that it inflicts less physical damage and more to the soul, so it's harder to heal from the wound caused by it." Explain Caren.

"Wow, how dangerous. Your church surely love overkill." Comment Asia.

"It's not overkill for my world standard. For ordinary human however, it's only a really sharp blade."

"Wait, if Black Key came from your world, then..."

"How Kiritsugu acquired one?" Said Archer as he finished Issei's line.

"So Kiritsugu possess at least two things that don't belong in this world." Said Shirou.

"It...it doesn't make any sense." Said Issei.

Everyone in the room are now thinking about it; how Kiritsugu Kotomine acquired Innate Time Control and Black Key that don't come from this world?

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

After searching for more than half an hour, the exorcists managed to found out the location of the thieves.

"So this is their hiding place?" Ask Irina.

"It is if we're right. Be careful, Kokabiel might be nearby." Said Griselda as she draws Excalibur Nightmare.

"Of course." Replied Xenovia as she draws Excalibur Destruction.

The three of them slowly approaching the hiding location. Suddenly, Griselda stops. Both Xenovia and Irina also stop with a confusion expression.

"Something wrong, Griselda?" Ask Xenovia.

Instead of answering, Griselda points her sword at a large branch few feet away at their right.

"You, over there! Show yourself, you have been spotted!" Said Griselda.

Hearing that, both young exorcists prepare themselves and set their eyes on the branch. Few moments later, golden dust appears out of nowhere. After it disappear, the person – a young man - is revealed.

His hair is long, unkempt and so white that it appears transparent. His gaze is sharp like a steel blade, and the red stone buried in his exposed chest similarly projects an enthralling lustrous. But what draws the eye more than anything else is what is wrapped around - or rather, has become _fused_ with - his entire body: a set of golden armor that gives off a divine radiance. At his hand is a massive spear far longer than the man even though he himself is tall. The spear is so enormous that it does not seem possible for a human to wield, and of such exquisite appearance that it is practically a work of art. It can only be described as a weapon granted by the Gods.

There's one thing that stood the most however. And Griselda is very worried and on borderline panic.

" _That man...is dangerous beyond compare!_ "

* * *

 **And done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	17. Journey to Villainous

**Journey to Villainous**

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **saint rider 123:** Scathach and Morgan will play more bigger role in the latter chapters.

 **Guest:** Oh, I have a plan with the Sephiroth Grail.

 **Addstick:** Yes. Arthur and Excalibur Ruler will appear.

 **Shin XIX:** Someone shouting "RPG" when there's a rocket heading towards the character direction is so cliche that you can find it in almost every military games, movies, etc.

 **Zzz:** Nope, I know it's wrong. Just waiting someone to finally give up and tell me what's wrong with it.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Griselda, Xenovia, and Irina are looking at the young man as he's doing the same thing. Griselda can feels that the man in front of them is extremely strong, stronger than Dulio Gesualdo. Nevertheless, she must keep her composure.

"State your identity!" Shouted Griselda.

"Lancer of Red." Replied the young man simply.

"Lancer? What kind of name is that?" Asked Xenovia.

"That's not my true name. My Master commanded me to not reveal my true name."

"Your Master?" Said Irina with a mix of surprise and confusion.

"It matters not. I was ordered to take away the Excaliburs in your hands." Replied Lancer as he prepares to fight.

The three exorcists also prepare to fight. Few seconds later, Lancer immediately vanished. However, in reality Lancer didn't; he just moved so fast that none of them are capable of following his speed.

Irina suddenly has a feeling that she must raise her sword. Her feeling isn't wrong; not even a second after she raised Excalibur Mimic, Lancer attacks her but the attack is blocked. However, the force that Lancer used is so tremendous that it sends Irina flying to the nearest tree.

"Irina!" Xenovia immediately run towards her friend.

"Xenovia, wait!" Shouted Griselda. But it's too late.

Lancer manages to outrun Xenovia, jumps to the air, and trying to stabs his spear to the girl. Xenovia immediately raise Excalibur Destruction to defend herself. Due to the angle of both moves, the spear only scratch the sword and stabs the ground instead. It however is more than enough to send Xenovia to the same ground hard.

Only when that happened Griselda realizes that both Irina and Xenovia are no longer holding their Excaliburs. She looks around and sees that both Destruction and Mimic are embedded into the ground. She tries to approach them, but Lancer beats her two times and now in possession of two Excaliburs.

After taking two of the swords, Lancer turns his attention to Griselda. She runs towards him and suddenly, somehow, splits into three people, all approaching Lancer from a different way. Lancer is about to attack when he suddenly halt his move. He stands still for few moments as Griselda's clones are getting closer and closer.

"O Agni."

After saying that, a stream of fire formed around Lancer of Red as if to burn away the ground, yet it doesn't harm even a single strand of his hair. Lancer then turns his body in order to attack all angles, resulting in a total amount of 360 degree. At the same time as he did that, the fire bursts towards all angles that Lancer attacked.

The attack manages to hit all of Griselda's clones. But when the three of them disappear, he knows that none of them are real. Then, something is hitting a tree behind Lancer. When he turns around, he sees the real Griselda – covered in soot and burn wounds – is leaning back at a tree. She and her students are lucky that Lancer's Master ordered him to hold back. Though Lancer found it strange, remembering how pragmatic his Master is, he still do it. It's not his place to know why unless his Master says otherwise.

When Lancer approaches her, Griselda tries to reach Excalibur Nightmare that's only few centimeters away from her. Once again, he beats her and takes away Nightmare.

"You're strong warrior. However, your skills are nothing if compared to me. Also, the sword that you used is not the one you're familiar with." Said Lancer without a hint of overconfidence.

Griselda can only groan at the ground as Lancer walk away and finally disappear from the area.

* * *

 **The next day...**

 **Park, Kuoh**

Neither Shirou nor Issei can expect this kind of even to happened to them.

At least half an hour ago, Shirou decided to take turn in training Issei. After beating Issei three times straight, Shirou found out that Issei must increased both his speed and agility. So they decided to started with the easiest, which is running.

Shirou and Issei then ran through the city. Because it was morning, the sight of them running wasn't strange for everyone. After running for quite amount of time, both of them went to the park and took a seat at a bench. That was when they heard it.

"We meet again, young man. And I see that you bring a friend."

When they turned around, they saw that the person who sat besides them and was speaking to them was none other than Kokabiel.

Which bring our heroes into this kind of situation.

"We are, Kokabiel. It's...nice to meet you again." Replied Shirou with alert.

"Relax, Shirou. I will only hurt you if you attempt to do the same." Said Kokabiel to calm Shirou down.

"It's an old habit."

"I see. I can understand that."

"Shirou, who is this man?" Asked Issei.

"He's Kokabiel, the Fallen Angel of Stars." Replied Shirou simply.

"F-Fallen angel?!" Exclaim Issei with fear.

"Relax, son of Adam. I know that one of rogue fallen angel had attacked you before. I am not one of them however." Said Kokabiel.

Kokabiel's words manage to calm Issei quite a bit. He's still quite nervous however. Shirou then remember something.

"Kokabiel. You see, when you met me for the first time, you dropped this." Said Shirou as he grabs the photo from his pocket.

"I see. No wonder I can't find it. Thank you so much for taking care of it, Shirou." Replied Kokabiel with a smile as he takes back the photo.

"I am sorry if it's personal, Kokabiel. But what happened to your family?" Asked Shirou.

Kokabiel's face – which was calm before – becomes sad for a moment before he shakes his head and has a sad smile.

"I am glad that you ask. I actually want to tell you about something, but I don't know how to start it. I think I can use this as one." Said Kokabiel.

Kokabiel takes a deep breath before talking.

"Like many other fallen angels, I was one of the angels among the Heaven. Everything was...normal for the lack of better word. I have seen many things; one of them was how humanity became what it is today. I am sure I don't need to tell you everything because you can look it up at history books and Bible I guess. So I'll start with the first days of the Great War."

"Like what I told you before, God declared war on the Devils when they began to corrupted the minds of mankind. For me, the war was a whole new experience. For the first few months, the war was just a plain fight between the Angels, the Devils, and the Fallen Angels. Father then ordered some angels – including me – to learned from mankind. None of us understood at first, but we then remember that mankind tend to have war after several years at the most, and so managed to figured out what we need to learn."

"We adopted humans' tactics of warfare. Those gave us an edge in the war. Unfortunately, the Devils and the Fallen Angels also decided to do the same thing. They then decided to also targeted the humans in order to prevent them from creating something that can gives the Angels another edge, intentionally or not. At that point, we knew that humans had no choice but to also join the war. That's how exorcists and similar organization came to existence."

"The war started become really bad for the Angels because not only we need to fight the Devils and the Fallen Angels, but also protected humans if any of them decided to go directly to them. Protecting mankind became my main task. During those times, I spent many times with exorcists. I saw and heard what they did. Many of them, while fighting for God, that wasn't the main reason. The main reason was to protect their loved ones. They ready to sacrificed their own live for others. That made me very curious with mankind. Even if they fought for the good side, they were not above being cruel. But they did it for noble reason; protecting their loved ones. To think that humans can be good and bad at the same time was beyond me."

"I spent as many times as I can to learn more and deeper about humanity. I thought they were simple; some good and some bad. But then I knew that it was more than that. I noticed that humans grew not only in term of technology, but also morality. At first, you punished the guilty with a _really bad_...methods. But then you think, that makes you worse than them. Then you use 'an eye for an eye' law. But then you think, that makes you no different than them. You tried to make sure that justice is upheld while at the same time preventing yourself from becoming the monster you fight."

"I became...attached to humanity. To the point I am willing to go that far."

"How far?" Asked Issei.

"You see, the laws of Heaven are very strict. Angels are not allowed to use anything related to black magic unless they become fallen. I believe...it was at a rather big village, somewhere in Europe. Me and other angels managed to stop the Fallen Angels from deploying one of their weapon, based from black magic if you ask me. Suddenly, the Devils decided to used that moment to strike. We were outnumbered, tired, and there were also too many humans to be protected. We will loose and the humans will be slaughtered...unless..."

"You use the weapon that will turn you into a fallen angel." Said Shirou.

"Yes." Kokabiel stops for a while to see the faces that Shirou and Issei have. "That was an exact replica of other angels' faces when I told them my plan. They were yelling at how crazy I am to even thinking of doing such a thing. Some begged me to not to do it because if I did it, I'll become an enemy. I don't care about that. The only thing I care was to prevent the humans from being slaughtered. The rest is history as they said it..."

"What happened after the war?" Asked Shirou.

"I was very depressed. My Father is dead after all. If only... Anyway, I tried to...drown my sorrow. With God's death, the Angels were forced to lock themselves in Heaven, the Devils can freely reincarnated humans into them, the Fallen Angels...I rather not talk about them. It's very...uncomfortable."

"Eer, the photo." Said Issei as he reminds Kokabiel about his family photo.

"Right. After the war, my faith in humanity was slowly but steadily depleting. It became more drastic when the First World War started. At that time, almost all supernatural creatures tried to hide. The war was horrifying, even for them. However, it was also the time when I met her."

"Her?" Asked Shirou and Issei.

"Claire. Claire Payeens. I met her when I volunteered as a doctor. Before you ask, I know how to heal someone using 'conventional' methods and to blend in. She was one of the nurses that attended the wounded soldiers. At first, we were just co-worker. After the war, we started to seeing each other, mostly to share each others' problems so that we wouldn't need to handle them alone. Slowly, we became friends, then close friends, then closer than that. The end result was that after few years, we married. Settle down in a small town just few kilometers away from Paris and had a daughter. We named her Hannah."

"Did she know that you're a fallen?" Asked Issei.

"She knew. In fact, turned out she was a witch. Felt guilty for everything she done and decided to help the soldiers during the war as a nurse. Thanks to my family, my faith in humanity restored. Not for long however."

"Second World War." Said Shirou as he has a feeling on what Kokabiel is about to say.

"Yes. Turned out, Claire's mother is a Jewish. I have no problem with that, but Adolf surely has. I was away on a mission for Azazel when Germany invaded France. When I got the news...it was all too late. I returned to my home, but it was destroyed along with the rest of the town. I searched in desperation around it, hoping that my thought was wrong. But it was proven right when I found it; the mass grave they dig. I took all bodies from the grave and gave all of them proper burial far away from the Nazi's territory. Especially Claire and Hannah."

Suddenly, there's a drop of water on Kokabiel's family photo. Then there's two. Then three. Then more and more of them. When Shirou and Issei look at Kokabiel, they see that the Angel of Stars is crying.

"I became empty. My faith broke faster than when I fell. But I still hold on, hoping that a there's still hope in humanity. But the Devils tend to took away those hope. They tried to rebuilt the Underworld and their race by leeching humanity's finest. I tried to trained some of them to be aware of the Devils, but most of them went to the hands of the Church, who is now nothing but a shell of its former self. And the Angels are doing nothing but watch as everything happened. That's the problem with them. They've been so used to follow God's orders that when He died, the Angels were confused. They don't know how to make their own decision until few years ago. And even then they're still doubtful."

Kokabiel puts his family photo to his pocket, stands up, and walks few feet away from the Masters duo. When he turns around, at his hand is Excalibur Blessing. The way he holds it however indicates that he only want to show them the sword, not using it.

"This is one of the proof at how humanity has fallen. I still remember the time when Father created the physical part of the sword before giving it to the Lady of the Lake. The Lady was the being the resemble human the most as far as Father knew. That's why He gave it to her. She then gave Excalibur to King Arthur so that he can lead Camelot to its glory. When he was dying, Arthur asked Bedivere to returned the sword. During the Great War, the Lady of the Lake offered a help by giving the Church Excalibur. When the sword broke, instead of returning it to her, the Church tried to 'repair' it using alchemy. The result should be expected."

Kokabiel suddenly throws the sword at Shirou. When Shirou grabs it, he begins to analyze it, wanting to find out why Excalibur broke. Excalibur is the crystallization of the prayer named "glory" and the wishes of mankind stored and tempered within the planet. If what Kokabiel said is true, then it makes sense that Excalibur broke. The "glory" that Excalibur holds is not an ordinary "glory"; it's the glory of mankind. Sacred Gear users have their Gear connected to their souls, making them stronger than ordinary humans. If many of them go to the "other sides", it will make mankind weaker. Same thing can be said with the wishes. The wishes, if they're "non-mankind", can explain why Shirou can only detect a small amount of them.

"You gave up on humanity...because they gave up on themselves." Said Shirou as he stares at Blessing with sad expression.

"But, Excalibur broke before Evil Pieces exist, right? How is that possible?" Asked Issei.

"Maybe. The concept already exist however. And I am sure that's not the only reason." Shirou diverts his attention to Kokabiel. "What is your plan, Kokabiel?"

"It's simple. I am going to infiltrate Kuoh Academy and kill Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri." Said Kokabiel with a tone as if he's talking about the weather.

"That won't be easy. I study there so I know that there's a bounded field. It's strong enough to warned them in less than a second." Said Issei.

"I notice. That's why I am going to use this." Replied Kokabiel as he takes out a dagger.

Shirou's eyes become wide when he sees that. The dagger looks more like something used in a ritual than in combat. What stood the most is its zig-zagged pattern. Shirou knows that dagger better than anyone except her. It's Caster's Noble Phantasm, Rule Breaker.

" _Of course. Caster's dagger is only crystallization of her legend, not the real one. It's possible for Kokabiel to get it._ " Thought Shirou.

"With this dagger, I can nullify the bounded field before they can notice it. After that...I am sure you can fill it yourself." Explained Kokabiel.

"But if you do that, the Great War will be restarted. Not only that, if you used Greek's weapon to do your job, I am sure that the Greek pantheon will not just stand by. After that, the chances are high that other pantheons will join in!" Exclaimed Shirou.

"That...is my goal, Shirou Emiya."

"But why? If the war started again, the Three Factions will be annihilated. The pantheons that join the war will either share the same fate or damaged so bad they would be nothing but the shell of their former self. Mankind might become extinct as well. Why do you want to do that?" Exclaimed Issei.

"If the Three Factions still exist, then there's no hope for humanity. Even if they disappear, there are still other pantheons that are waiting for a chance to once again play the fate of mankind. Because of that, I must make sure that all of them will loose that chance. And in case that entire mankind extinct...then so be it. At least...they will still have some dignity left when they gone." Explained Kokabiel.

"Why are you telling us this? You know that there's no way that we will let you do what you want?" Stated Shirou.

"Exactly. Because of that, Shirou Emiya, will you be so kind to be the one to take my life?"

"W-What?" Kokabiel's words caught Shirou unguarded.

"It was a normal day. I was just walking around Kuoh as I made up my plan when suddenly I heard a commotion. When I got to the location of the source, I saw two people; a black-haired girl in twin-tails style and a white-haired man. Both of them were fighting a group of stray devils. They used skills that I never saw before; the girl fired some sort of black orbs and the man can created blades out of thin air. At first I thought it was a Sacred Gear, but closer look revealed that it was nothing but pure magic. Then I saw it when Issei Hyoudou here rescued Asia Argento with a couple of friends. I didn't know that happened inside the church, but I saw it when the blue haired guy killed an exorcist with the cursed spear."

"I...don't get it." Said Shirou.

"When you killed those stray devils, help people, and other similar stuffs, you did it because it's the right thing. Sure, there are many people like that, but the other thing that stood the most is that you're fine with how you are. Tell me, will you sold your soul if you can gain immortality, power, and wealth?"

"No. I can gain all of those as human. Besides, I can give a couple of reason how being a devil suck." Said Issei.

"Same as me. In fact, being human is why I can use my...power." Said Shirou. " _Also, Archer will kill me if I do that._ "

"Exactly. You're happy with being human. I observed you since the first time I found out about you and your friend. All of you know that if you join any faction, you can gain almost everything a man can dream of. But none of you do that and when you do, it's not permanent. Just for a greater good. Though I admit your friends have a strange taste of names."

Shirou and Issei laugh nervously when they heard that. He must be talking about "names" like "Saber" or "Rider" for examples.

"When I saw them, I became doubtful. Am I wrong? Could humanity still be saved? That's why, Shirou Emiya, I ask you to proved it. I am going to attack Kuoh Academy hours from now. If you can stop me, then I shall leave the fate of humanity in your hand. I might not know you for a long time, Shirou Emiya, but I know that I can trust you."

Kokabiel approaches Shirou. When he's close enough, he grabs Excalibur Blessing before suddenly fly away, surprising both Shirou and Issei.

"Man, that meeting was something." Said Issei.

"Think about that later, Issei. There's something more important to do." Said Shirou as he stands up.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

Sieg is walking through a corridor while carrying a blanket. He reaches the room where Ruler is sleeping on a sofa with a math book covering her face. Sieg then use the blanket to cover Ruler's body before picking up the book. Sieg stares at Ruler for a while before giving her a peck at the forehead. He doesn't know why, but each time he sees Ruler, there's some kind of...surge inside him. Perhaps he should read a book about psychology.

Sieg then hear someone is knocking the door. He looks at Ruler one last time before going to the door. When he's close enough to the door, he can feel a familiar aura just beyond it. Sieg materializes Balmung before opening the door.

Ah, no wonder it feels familiar.

* * *

 **And finally it's done.**

 **If you feel the chapter is rushed, then that's because...it is. After spending quite a time thinking about it, I decided "Screw it" and just write what appears in my mind.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	18. The Cavalry Arrived

**The Cavalry Arrived**

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **Wacko12:** Read this story and you might find out.

 **Crimson Grave:** Thank you for the compliment.

 **Noitaerc:** There's a possibility of that in the latter chapter.

 **joaco14jc:** For your questions: 1) the chances are high to be "Yes". 2) Spoiler. 3) Let's just see how the story goes.

 **Guest:** Let's just say that questions and confusion will appear.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

All of them, the devils and the exorcists, have prepared for Kokabiel's attack. Due to the loss of their Excaliburs, the devils borrowed the exorcists some of the normal weapons they have – katana for Irina and small two-handed European swords for Xenovia and Griselda - because the latter refused to use Yuuto's demon swords.

They have made their plan. The Sitri's peerage will create a bounded field to hide the battle from the rest of the town while the Gremory's peerage and the exorcists fight Kokabiel and anyone he brings to fight on his side.

Griselda hopes that that damn Lancer of Red won't appear. If he does, the result is clearer than the fact that Christian's symbol is a cross.

The Gremory's peerage and the exorcists exit the school main building, now more than ready to face the fallen angel. However, a pillar of light managed to get their attention.

"What is that?" Said Irina in wonder.

"It's Galilei. He's currently trying to fused the fragments of Excalibur to recreate the holy sword. Despite the fact that he's one fragment short."

When they heard that, they immediately turn their heads to the sky. At the sky, they can see Kokabiel is sitting on some kind of floating throne. He's looking back at the group with an analyzing look.

"Greetings, the peerage of Rias Gremory and the exorcists of the Church. It is very unfortunate that we can't meet in a better condition." Said Kokabiel, trying to be polite despite his intention.

"Spare me your politeness, Kokabiel. It's clear that your intention here is to kill me and Sona." Replied Rias with a smile, trying to be calm.

"Alright." Kokabiel looks around the school for a while before looking back at Rias. "I don't see Sirzech or Serafall. Did something happened to them?"

"If you're wondering about that, that's because I don't call them."

"So it seems."

Kokabiel raises his hand and ball of light appears. Everyone prepares for the possibility of an attack. When the ball disappear, it reveals…a Marvel comic book.

Kokabiel grabs the comic and reads it as the people below look at the situation dumbfounded. After reading few pages, he realizes that he's being stared at. Kokabiel decides to break it.

"Informed me when Sirzech or Serafall arrived." Said Kokabiel before returning to his comic.

When hearing that, Rias shakes her head few times before glaring at the Angel of Stars.

"A-Are you kidding me?! You decided to read a stupid comic instead of fighting?!" Exclaimed Rias.

"Little girl, I already exist before my Father created Earth. You only exist not even two decades ago. Fighting you would be like stealing a candy from a baby. No, wait. From a fly." Explained Kokabiel offhand.

Rias greets her teeth before sending a wave of Destruction to Kokabiel. Still reading the comic, he creates a big spear of light and throws it at the wave. Both collides at destroy each other. Kokabiel then flips a page.

"Not even worth looking." Said Kokabiel with a bored tone.

Rias says something under her breath before looking at her peerage.

"D-Do something about this!" Shouted Rias.

The peerage are rather dumbfounded by the situation. Nevertheless, they decided to attack Kokabiel, trying to get his attention. Akeno sends a lightning while Koneko picks a rather large chair and throws it. Still not bothering to look, Kokabiel creates a shield from light and blocks the attack.

"Fine. If you don't want to leave me behind, then just fight my pets instead." Said Kokabiel with a sound as if he's very annoyed, which is not wrong either.

He flicks his fingers. Suddenly, two summoning circles appear on the ground. At each circle, a beast raises. When the view is clear, everyone see that the beast are Cerberuses.

"Ce-Cerberus? How did you get them?!" Exclaimed Griselda.

"Well, let's just say Hades lost a bet or two against me." Explained Kokabiel simply. "Anyway, my loyal dogs, attack the devils and humans!"

The Cerberuses immediately run towards their target. The exorcists and devils spilt up and manage to avoid the first attacks. One of the Cerberuses however immediately runs towards Irina. Griselda moves to block the attack and succeed.

The other Cerberus decides to attack Yuuto and Koneko. Both of them spilt up and go to each side of the dog. Yuuto uses his normal sword and slices across its left side while Koneko hits the right back feet. The beast stops to lessen the pain. Then, it jumps towards Koneko but the latter manage to escape. However, the Cerberus uses its left back feet and hits Koneko, sending her flying few meters away. It makes the Cerberus doesn't see Yuuto approaching from behind. The knight stabs it at the back with an electric and fire sword. Yuuto use their maximum powers before jumping off.

On the other side, Xenovia and Griselda are fighting another Cerberus. Unlike the other one, this Cerberus keeps moving around, making hitting it harder. Suddenly, Akeno sends electricity and manages to stunt the dog for few seconds. That few seconds are used by the exorcists to strike the front foot of the Cerberus. It howls in pain before charging towards Akeno. She immediately fly away, causing the creature to jumps. She prepares a stronger attack and sends barrage of lightning to the Cerberus. Losing its momentum, the three headed dog falls to the ground.

* * *

 **Emiya Residence**

If there's one thing that Shirou can be sure on is that the weather is very _not_ nice in the moment. The weather appears to be gloomy, but he has a feeling that there's something more. It is supported by the pillar of light that can be seen from all over the town. Caster has sent Assassin to investigate, but so far there's no word from the swordsman.

"Shirou, we can't just sit around and do nothing."

Shirou turns around to see Saber of Blue is staring at him with her usual gaze.

"I know, Saber. But I never fight an angel before. Just from seeing him, I know he's a veteran of war. We alone only stood a little chance against him." Replied Shirou.

"I don't suggest we go ahead and challenge the Angel of Stars alone, Shirou. That would be foolish beyond comprehension. But, if all Servants work together, then victory is nothing but assured."

"I know, OK. However, you should already know that we can't contact anyone with our phones or other methods. And the reason we know what Caster is about to do was because Assassin dropped by."

"And as if that's not enough, Kiritsugu version of this world is running around at the enemy side. And no, Shirou. If you're suggesting I go informed everyone and leave you alone, then remember that Kiritsugu can just blow this house with…rocket launcher."

Shirou sighs while also nodding his head. Looks like Kokabiel is very serious to see whether or not humanity still have worth to be saved. If they can't figure out this kind of simple problem, then it's better for them to be extinct.

There has to be a way to figure it out. The problem is he hasn't think about it.

Shirou and Saber hear someone is knocking the door. Both look at each other before materializing each of their weapons. They approach the door carefully with Saber in the front.

When they reach the door, Saber slowly grabs the handle and opens the door. What they saw is something they didn't expect.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

After fighting for more than half an hour, the combined forces of devils and exorcists filanny managed to get rid of the Cerberuses. Wiping the sweats from her forehead, Rias turns his attention to Kokabiel…who is still reading the comic book.

"Kokabiel, you better take things serious start from now!" Exclaimed Rias.

"I AM serious. Tell me, how much serious you're when you're dealing with a pesky bugs?" Retorted Kokabiel, who's more bothered by the fact that Rias interrupted his reading.

Right after he says that, the pillar of light appears on the ground. When the light disappears, the ones who are standing there are Creed and Balba.

"There you are. Is it done, Balba?" Asked Kokabiel.

"It's done, Lord Kokabiel." Replied the ex-bishop.

"What? What's done?" Asked Xenovia.

Suddenly, almost everyone in the school looks at the sword in Creed's hand. The sword looks familiar despite the fact that this is the first time they're seeing the sword. Creed then holds the sword high for the world to see.

"I present to you, the rebuild Excalibur by Galilei Balba!" Shouted Creed to the sky.

"Re-Rebuild?!" Said Rias in a panic sound.

"Although it's not the real Excalibur, seeing it reforged is close enough to satisfy my desire." Said Balba with a smile.

"So, this new Excalibur has the powers of all fragments combined?" Asked Kokabiel.

"Of course. Without the missing one however, this Excalibur is not yet perfect. Until I can get my hand on the fragment, this is the best thing I can give."

"I see."

"You know, like all swords, Excalibur will be used to shed blood." Said Creed out of nowhere.

"I don't know what makes you said that, but there's a truth in it." Said Balba as he folds his arms.

Suddenly, Balba lost his head. His head is flying through the air before landing on the ground and rolls around. The look on his face indicates that he hasn't realized that he's death. Few moments later, his body drops to the ground like a marionette having its strings cut.

The devils and exorcists are surprised by the event before looking at Creed. The Excalibur on his hand has blood on it and he appears to be surprised by the event, though it's obvious to everyone that he's making it up.

"Oops." Said Creed without a slight hint of guilt.

Seeing the expressions that they have, Kokabiel decides to speak.

"Don't be surprised. I know that he did and I really wanted to kill him. However, he still had some usefulness. The moment he outlived it though…"

Yuuto can't decide what kind of feeling he has at the moment. On one hand, that genocide archbishop finally gone. On the other hand, it was not him who delivered the killing strike.

"So boss, what's the order?" Asked Creed suddenly.

"Kill the devils and exorcists." Said Kokabiel simply as he returns to his comic.

"Roger roger."

Creed immediately dashed towards the group. Yuuto leaves the group and manages to stop Creed on his track using Holy Eraser. Both of them exchange few hits before Creed speeds up, goes behind Yuuto, and is about to stab his back when he suddenly dodge an attack. When he sees who attacked him, Creed sees Xenovia with a large blue sword on her hand.

"I never see that sword before. Mind giving me some information?" Asked Creed casually.

"This is the holy sword that once belong to Roland, Durandal. You don't see it because I keep it in a separate dimension. Durandal has a bad habit of trying to cut anything." Explained Xenovia.

"Durandal…that's mean you're a natural wielder of the sword."

"That, I am."

"Damn."

Creed suddenly creates doppelgangers of himself. Then, they immediately runs towards Xenovia from different directions. Despite that, Xenovia manages to block many of the attacks. It's easier by the fact that most of the attacks are only illusion and thus can't even hurt her. When she blocks one of the attack however, the Excalibur changes shape and tries to circle around Durandal. She spins Durandal so that Excalibur only scratch under her right eyes. Xenovia then kicks Creed at the stomach, causing him to back away.

Suddenly, Yuuto tries to attack Creed from behind. But he manages to dodge and stabs Excalibur to the ground, causing shockwave that send the devil away. He immediately blocks a surprise attack from Xenovia. They traded some blows before Creed runs away.

Just when he thinks he can catch some breath, Yuuto makes him blocks another attack. Then, Xenovia joins in and makes his job harder.

"This is totally unfair." Said Creed.

"I don't care!" Replied Xenovia and Yuuto.

Slowly but steady, the duo push the rogue exorcist. Creed tries his best, but his strength is no match for the exorcist and devil combined. Suddenly, Creed retracts Excalibur a little bit before hitting it against the sword back, causing shockwave that split apart the group and breaks Holy Eraser.

Xenovia immediately regain her composure. When she sees Creed, she realizes something is up. Creed do nothing but standing. Suddenly, he moves a lot faster and tries to hit Xenovia. She tries to block it, but it causes shockwave that sends her to the ground. Before he can deliver the killing blow, Creed blocks attacks from Irina and Griselda. He tries to hit them, but both exorcists keep evading, already learning that blocking the attack is not a good idea.

"This is getting nowhere." Said Akeno.

"I know. But we don't have any choice. Excalibur is too dangerous for us." Replied Rias.

Creed is now using his remaining strength and focusing on the rapid and destructive aspects of Excalibur to hold on against the attacks from four people. He tries to block, evade, and do some counterattack, but in the end he's only buying times. Suddenly, four of them attack at the same time. Creed blocks the attack, but Excalibur – not perfectly reforged and pushed many times into its limits – breaks up. The break caused a massive shockwave that send everyone away and caused a lot of dust.

When the dust settled, everyone can see that the Excalibur is now in pieces but Creed is nowhere to be seen. They look around, checking if everyone is OK. Then, they hear a clapping sound from above. Looking up, they see Kokabiel has finished his comic and clapping.

"Good job. You managed to break Excalibur. I guess it's time to get personal." Said Kokabiel.

Before anyone can react, Kokabiel spreads his wings and takes a flight. Once there, he immediately creates spears and balls created from light and rains it upon the exorcists and devils. They tried to evade and while succeed, they're still close enough to the blast radius and takes some damage. The Angel of the Stars then turn his attention to the Sitri's peerage.

Sona, who is outside the whole time, making sure that the bounded field remain intact, has one thing to say.

"Crap."

* * *

Kokabiel floats in the air as the wounded devils and exorcists lying on the ground. He sighs as he looks to the sky.

"I told you that you're no match for me. Did you see it, Michael? The people that the Church send has failed, and yet you did nothing to support them. You're a good leader, but inexperienced. But I guess that makes sense; none of us would expected for Father to gone." Said Kokabiel.

"W-What are you talking about?" Asked Xenovia.

"Oh, I said it too loud, huh? Never mind, you'll be dead anyway. There's no point of hiding it." Kokabiel shows a smile, but it lacks happiness or warmth. "What I am going to tell you is a secret that has been kept for centuries; during the Great War, not only the Four Satans that were dead, but also God!"

The revelation sends silence to them. That can't be true; God is there creator, so there's no way that He's dead!

…

Right?

"No…no…that can't be…" Muttered Xenovia.

"That means…our prayers…all of it…" Muttered Irina.

Griselda chooses to remain silent on the matter. She has her suspicion, but believed that she's thinking something that it's impossible.

"Hahaha…" Everyone looks at Sona who's laughing dryly. "I see. That's shocking. Still, you won't be able to start a war, Kokabiel. Azazel can just declare you a rogue and makes you face the wrath of the entire devils alone."

"Alone? I am never alone, little girl." Stated Kokabiel.

Suddenly, the sky becomes darker than before. They think that there's a thicker cloud. But when they look up, they see that it's not a cloud. No, it's a large number of fallen angels, male and female, with appearances of almost all human's races, wearing outfits that won't be out of place in a funeral.

"299 fallen angels, should be enough to start one. They're the remnant of my 30,000 army. I was one of the best commanders during my times at Heaven and Grigori. One of the strongest angel and fallen angel. Yet, I can't even protect my Father."

"God's death…is not your fault, Kokabiel." Said Griselda.

"IT WAS. Do you know why He die? He died due to exhaustion! He used too much of His powers and it cost Him His life. For what? Just to give me a chance to escape from devils!" Kokabiel said all of it with tears. "He knew why I became fallen. He still loved me. Because of that, He attracts the devils when I was surrounded! He keeps fighting for days, alone, just so that I can escape! It was thanks to me that Father died!"

"And even then, I failed! Slowly but steady humanity is losing their worth! I promised Father that I will protect them, but I failed! You Devils keep stealing the best of them, the Angels do nothing about it, and Fallen Angels couldn't care less about it! But all of that will change! If the Three Faction destroyed, then either so do humanity or they'll survive without us! Both options are good for me!"

"Everyone, FIRE!"

The fallen angels immediately creates spears of light and rains it upon the devils and exorcists. They're closing their eyes, hoping for a quick death.

"RHO AIAS!"

The attack however never came. When they open their eyes, they see a red-headed man with flower shields – each staking the other – blocking the attack.

"I think I know understand why heroes love to do a 'Big Damn Hero' moment." Said Kokabiel entertained.

When the assault is done, Rho Aias disappears and Shirou lets out a sigh of relief.

"It appears that we're not too late, Shirou." Said Artoria who appears besides him.

"We aren't, Saber." Said Shirou as he traces Kanshou and Bakuya.

They look at their left to see Issei with Boosted Gear and Mordred with Clarent. On their right, Sakura becomes a little darker as she prepares the powers of tainted Grail and Medusa with her chained dagger.

At the back, Asia holds a grimoire and Martha with her staff. On their side, Bazett has Fragarach on her hand and Cú Chulainn with Gáe Bolg.

On the top of the school, Rin prepares her gems while EMIYA checks his bow. Medea stands ready with Souichirou and Kojirou behind her. Kiritsugu is armed with blade on his right hand and Calico M960 on his left hand while Karna is standing behind him, waiting for order.

On the sky, Gilgamesh has a goblet of wine in his hand as he's sitting at his throne on Vimana.

Ruler and Sieg then appears from the school. The former is armed with a sword and banner while the latter with Balmung. She raises her sword, giving a sign to others to be ready.

Seeing that everyone is ready, Shirou steps forwards a few steps and speaks to Kokabiel.

"Kokabiel, remember your question?"

* * *

 **And the chapter is done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	19. Big Damn Heroes

**Big Damn Heroes**

 **Kuoh Academy**

At the school, the army of fallen angels lead by Kokabiel is confronting the Masters and Servants lead by Shirou Emiya and Ruler-class Servant Jeanne d'Arc. Both sides are in tense; battle can start at any moment and the time for that moment to happen is something that neither side knows.

"My question?" Said Kokabiel.

This brings both sides' attention to Shirou. He doesn't feel even a slight worry. Kokabiel asked a question, and he intended to answer it.

"You asked whether or not humanity can be saved." Replied Shirou.

"Ah, yes. I remember that question. So, what is your answer, son of Adam?"

Instead of saying the answer, Shirou changes his stance to the one that's more fitting for a fight.

"It's better to show you."

Kokabiel lets out a little laugh before creating two swords – one in each hand – from light. He spreads his wings a little bit more…

…before flying towards Shirou.

* * *

All hell broke loose.

Issei is using Boosted Gear to blocks an attack from a fallen. He then jumps back before crouching to avoid an attack from another fallen. Mordred immediately come to the rescue by stabbing the second fallen from the back. She then runs and attack the first.

"Thanks for that, Saber." Said Issei.

"Less talking, more action!" Replied Mordred.

Issei knows better than not listening to the advice. He collects some power while Mordred holds up the now three fallen angels. Once it's done, he gives a warning to her.

"Mordred, get back!" Shouted Issei.

Mordred turns around to look at her Master in confusion. Once Issei explained the reason through their link, she doesn't turn back.

"Just shoot it now, Master!"

"Are you crazy?! You'll get hit!"

"I have B-rank Magic Resistance! In your condition, it won't even reach B-."

Issei wants to retort, but he realized that Mordred is right. His proficiency with magecraft is still low. Unfortunately, somehow it's also affect his Sacred Gear's power.

[I can't agree more with her.]

Heck, even Ddraig said so.

Seeing that if he doesn't do it sooner will risk their lives, Issei shoots the power he collected.

"Dragon Shot!"

Issei punches to the direction of Mordred and fallen angels. It resulted in a ball of energy flies towards them. The fallen angels are seeing it and want to dodge, but Mordred keeps attacking them, making it impossible. When the shot almost reach the group, she immediately runs to the side, letting the shot takes out two fallen angels. The last wounded fallen tries to retreat before Mordred slices him at the back.

"Back stabbing. That's not exactly chivalrous." Commented Issei.

"Issei, I am not above kicking or biting to win a fight." Replied Mordred.

Suddenly, many fallen angels land around the duo. Issei and Mordred make a back-to-back pose to prevent any possible surprise attack.

"We're surrounded." Said Issei.

"Do you need to say such an obvious thing?" Asked Mordred sarcastically.

"Well, it sounds appropriate."

"Good things that most of them are not in good condition."

"Huh?"

"Short explanation, when I fought them, most of them…"

Mordred's words are cut short because she must defend herself from an attack. At the same time, Issei catches a light spear and used his reinforced-boosted right feet to kick the attacker. The spear disappear as the fallen flies few feet away.

"Them?"

"…have injuries that will prevent them from being active in a battle."

"So why are they fighting?"

"That's a question that better saved later."

Suddenly, Mordred grabs Issei by the waist. Before he can ask the reason, she jumps with him, dodging the attack from all sides. Seeing that the fallen angels are now in one spot, Issei says some chants.

"Feuer. Intensiv. Umgeben."

A small fire appears slightly above Issei's right hand. He immediately throws it near the group. When it reach the ground, intense fire emerges from it and surrounds the fallen angels.

"Mordred, Clarent!"

When they land, Mordred releases Issei and targets the fallen angels, who tries to extinguish the fire. It's a good thing that they in such a tight position that flying is not an option. Mordred begins to prepare her Noble Phantasm. Her helmet falls into her armor.

There's actually a way to control the power of Clarent Blood Arthur. That is, by unleashing it before the power reach its peak.

The blast goes straight to the group of fallen angels, killing them. Because the power is low, the blast disappear before it exits the school's ground.

"By the way, nice trick there, Issei. Only three chants though."

"Many thing to learn, I still have."

* * *

 **Somewhere in England…**

A man is currently checking a condition of a sword before it glows a little. He almost drop it in surprise before grabbing it harder. He puts the sword back to its place before going to report it.

It may be not something worth a mention, but there's no hurt in reporting it.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

Medusa is trying to hit a fallen angel on the chest, but she flies away. So far, she only manages to wound them. Sakura on the other hand managed to took out three. But that might have something to do with the fact that most of her power being based on All The World's Evil.

Medusa immediately sends her chain-dagger to wraps a nearby fallen angel. Before she can escape, Medusa runs to the fallen and kicks her on the side. As she falls, Rider of Blue grabs her dagger and stabs it at the heart.

When she takes the dagger our, Medusa jumps away to avoid an attack from another fallen angel. She throws it and the fallen use his right wing to receive it. Medusa smiles a little before grabbing the chain and spins around counterclockwise while pulling it. Medusa then kicks him on the face the moment the fallen angel close enough. She keeps pulling the chain before he finally got released. The fallen angel falls to the ground before suddenly got disintegrated.

Medusa looks at the culprit and sees that it was Sakura. Behind her, her shadow familiar is strangling a fallen angel before she disintegrated her as well. Two fallen angels appear on her back and tries to slice her but two shadow familiars appear and take the hit. Medusa immediately attack one of them while Sakura shoots someone sort of spear. The fallen that Sakura attacked got hit at the feet while trying to fly away. The spear entangled the feet while also absorbing the energy of the fallen angel. He soon falls to the ground as his energy completely depleted.

Medusa tries to hit the fallen angel she fights but she manages to deflect each of her attack. Feeling frustrated, she decides to not holding back anymore, something that almost everyone here do. Hopefully the school will remain intact. Medusa throws the dagger but this time with more power. The fallen angel tries to block it but the attack penetrate her light sword. It's embedded in her shoulder and Medusa then grabs the chain and throws the fallen angel to the school. Before she can react, Medusa already stabs her on the wall.

" _Don't damage the school. We don't have enough money and that man won't handle his treasure to even help us._ " Said Sakura

" _Don't worry. I won't be too big_." Replied Sakura. " _Anyway, you sound like you're in trouble._ "

" _I…am. Looks like my skills make me a high-value target._ "

" _Alright. Hang in there_."

It's a good thing that they're actually quite close. Medusa just need to run for half a minute to see that Sakura is holding back a rather large group of fallen angels. They're making a square formation, where the ones that have an unprotected side create a shield to prevent an attack from that side. Sakura's shadow familiars are trying to make a hole, but the shields are too strong.

"Close your eyes!" Shouted Medusa.

Her shout surprised Sakura and the fallen angels. Medusa jumps to the sky and lands directly at the center. The land manages to hit one fallen angel and scattered the rest. The fallen angels are preparing to counterattack, but to do that they must see Medusa, and she decided to release her blindfold.

If you know Greek mythology, you know this won't end well for the fallen angels.

" **Cybele!** "

* * *

 **Somewhere in Greece…**

The three eldest gods of Greek mythology, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus are having their own meeting. They're only talking about everyday life, whether something interesting happened or not, etc.

Suddenly, Poseidon falls silence while his eyes become wide. He feels something that he hadn't felt since more than a millennium ago. But that's not possible after what Perseus did. But could it be possible that…

"Something wrong, brother?" Poseidon looks around and see that it was Hades who asked that.

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean…" Poseidon stands up and walks away from his brothers. "Forgive me, brothers. But I have something important."

As Poseidon leaves them, both Zeus and Hades look at him and each other with confused look.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

Both Ruler and Sieg are currently defending the main entrance of the school. The other entrances are blocked by the fights between the fallen angels and the Master- Servant pairs. Both of them know that the plan is to kill at least one of the heiress of a devil nobility to start a war.

Ruler can see the irony behind it; the Saint of Christianity defended the forever sworn enemies of God.

"Oh, how the world has changed." Commented Ruler with a little smile.

"You say something, Ruler?" Asked Sieg.

"Yes, but nothing important."

Both Servants manage to hold back the fallen angels from reaching the entrance. But it's clear that they keep and keep coming. Each wave, the number of the fallen that participate increase. If this keep continue, then the fallen angels won't need to defeat both Servants as they would only need to have one or two to get pass them.

Then again, there's a term called Spanner in Work…or something like that.

Something suddenly land near the fallen angels. Both them and the Servants stop their fight to see the thing that landed and flattened a fallen or two. It's revealed that it was a giant dark man carrying a large club-like weapon and a little albino girl on his shoulder.

"W-What are you doing here, Illya?" Asked Ruler.

"Fighting with you, of course. Staying in the castle doing nothing is no fun at all." Replied Illya with a smile. "Let's go, Berserker!"

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

Heracles immediately charge towards the fallen angels. Before any of them can even put a small defense, he already smashes himself to them, resulting in many of them flying around. Berserker then swings his axe-sword, sending some of them flying towards the school building. The fallen angels either hit the wall of smash through the window. Either way, the school is damaged.

"So much for preventing collateral damage." Commented Sieg.

"At least it's a school." Commented Ruler back.

"Wait, some of them fly towards the windows and…"

After saying that, both Sieg and Ruler immediately run inside the school. Through the windows. Obviously breaking them.

Meanwhile, the fallen angels are having problem damaging Heracles' skin. Some of them are trying to attack Illya, but it only serve to make him angrier and in turn, stronger. Unlike the other Servants, almost – if not all – of Heracles attacks are brute force and almost without skill. Considering that it's effective, it's not quite a problem.

"Well, as much as good the progress is, this is too slow for me." Said Illya.

Suddenly, Illya's Command Seals begin to glow. This makes Heracles stops for a while and attracts the fallen angels.

" **Berserker, attack the fallen angels as strong as you can!** " Command Illya.

After saying the command, Heracles lets out a big growl. Mana starts to concentrate inside his body. He also lets out an intimidating and dangerous aura. Then, without warning, he begins to attack the fallen angels with increased strength and speed.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Greece…**

After Poseidon went away, both Hades and Zeus are now resuming their conversation.

"So, do you have any idea what makes Poseidon has a business suddenly?" Ask Hades.

"No, brother. I am as confused as you…"

Before Zeus finished his words, he immediately feels something familiar and stands up on reflex, startling Hades. After that, he realizes that this might be the reason why Poseidon went away.

"Sorry, Hades. But I have something important to do."

With that, Zeus goes to somewhere, leaving Hades in the room. The Greece God of the Underworld is utterly confused.

"What is happening here?" Comment Hades.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

Two fallen angels are descending towards Rin. Seeing that, she shoots several Gandr. They managed to avoid some but two hits each of them. From another side, a fallen angel tries to get closer to her. Rin immediately takes out one of her jewel and shoots it at her. The fallen angel gets engulfed by flame the moment the jewel hits her.

When Rin is distracted by them, three fallen angels silently approach her outside of her view. Then, Caladbolg II landed near them and violently explode. Rin looks at the explosion at the same time as EMIYA landed besides her. He dematerializes his bow and traces Kanshou and Bakuya.

EMIYA blocks and attack from a fallen angel before cutting off one of his arms and stabs him in the chest. As he pulls Kanshou out, he suddenly raises Bakuya and destroys a light spear. EMIYA looks up to the sky and see the culprit. He throws Kanshou to the fallen and just as he expect it, she dodges the sword and is about to throw another spear when Kanshou flies back towards EMIYA and beheads the fallen angel on its way.

As the sword returns to its owner, both EMIYA and Rin look at their surrounding with their back on each other.

"Just like in Fuyuki, huh?" Stated EMIYA.

"Well, I guess you can call it that." Replied Rin.

* * *

Despite there are only hundreds of fallen angels – hardly worthy opponents for these many Servants – it looks like they know all sort of tricks needed to be extreme survivors.

How Kiritsugu does know about this? The answer is simple; there are still many fallen angels running…eer, flying around. It's kind of frustrating since they need to end this situation as soon as possible.

Suddenly, a fallen angel tries to stabs Kiritsugu, but he parries it with his blade and immediately shoots him at both the chest and head with Calico. A pair of fallen angels tries to attack him while he's distracted, but get screwed by Karna. Three more try to attack him and Karna swings his spear. They try to block it, but Karna's swing is powerful enough to penetrate the defense and kills all three of them.

Kiritsugu sheathes his blade and takes out a grenade. He primes it and throws it towards a pair of fallen angels. One of them catches it and is about to throw it back when the grenade immediately explodes, destroying his hand and wounding the other fallen angel. Suddenly, they lose their heads thanks to Karna.

"Karna, end this problem immediately." Said Kiritsugu.

"Master, doing that will require a substantial amount of prana, to the point that you won't be able to defend yourself effectively." Replied Karna.

Kiritsugu thinks about it as Karna holds the fallen angels. While he can trust Karna to be able to protect him, he knows from experience that multitasking is not something that can be done without a minor mistake or two. In battle, that minor mistake might be the difference between life and death.

"Alright, I make my decision. I'll lend you my prana and you'll use it do defend myself by eliminating any nearby fallen." Stated Kiritsugu.

"Of course, Master."

Both the Master and Servant walk closer towards each other. Then, both of them stop attacking the fallen angels with Karna only destroying any light weapon thrown at them. Seeing that throwing a weapon is futile, the fallen angels decide to have a closer fight. When they're near Karna's range…

"O Agni."

The moment Karna says those words, Kiritsugu crouches as his body gets weaker due to the amount of prana needed to activate Karna's power. At the same time, this makes him to be able to avoid Karna's attack, as long as Karna doesn't point his spear downwards.

* * *

 **Somewhere in India…**

Three gods of Hindu are currently having a conversation with each other regarding the current situation of the world. The three of them know that something…"interesting" will happen, but they don't know what and how they should react to it.

Suddenly, one of them tense up and it can be sensed by others.

"Is there something wrong, Surya?" Asked one of them.

Surya, the Sun God, looks at the speaker before telling him what happened.

"I am sorry, Shiva. But there's something that I must do as soon as a I can. Permission to leave the conversation?" Asked Surya.

"Permission granted." Replied Shiva.

With that, Surya starts to walk away from Shiva and the other god.

"Do you have any idea what makes Surya like that, Indra?" Asked Shiva.

"I have no idea, unfortunately." Replied Indra.

* * *

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **Generation Zero** **:** Well, remembering those two powers and abilities, they have a POTENTIAL in defeating them provided that they're both taking it seriously and not do anything stupid.

 **I'm just a Guest** **:** A) Not on this chapter. B) It will be…interesting. C) Considering the Servants' close connection with Christianity (well, somewhat with both Sabers), most will be confused whether that's OK or not. D) Provided they believe King Arthur is actually female. E) It varies with the Servants. Zelretch is almost plain OP. E) Assassin of Red is…a secret.

 **ophisdragon** **:** Interesting suggestions. I will think about them.

 **Guest** **:** I actually forgot about him in the previous chapter.

 **(P.S. Well as you can see now the replies is at the bottom. When I read** _ **Life Seen by a Gentle Phantasmal Beast**_ **{pretty good story} and see that the replies is at the bottom, I find it more effective.)**

* * *

 **And finally, done.**

 **At first, I want for every Masters and Servants to have their fight in one chapter, but that will be quite long for my standard and I hadn't updated in months. So there will be the next chapter of continuation.**

 **Sorry about the long time for update, this is actually my first time ever writing a fight scene that doesn't involved gunfight (like in FPS) so I kind of stuck.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


End file.
